Lined Up
by FoxyForever55
Summary: Sam is the new night guard. He becomes good friends with Toy Chica and Foxy. More girls get jealous and Sam has to defuse the situation. Warning! Sexual content and language rated M! Also, all of the animatronics are turned to girls.
1. Chapter 1: A New Guard

Chapter 1: A New Guard

Introduction: All of the animatronics have been turned into females. They now have parts such as breasts. The only animatronic from FNAF 1 and 2 that won't be in this is BB. The night guard's name is Sam and this is in his POV.

=Hours Before 12:00 AM=

"So, I got the job?" I asked the manager.

"Of course, you look to be perfect for this. I'll give you a tour." He said, standing up and walking away from his desk. I quickly followed after him. He showed me the kitchen first.

"This is the kitchen. Chica works in here so don't get in her way." He chuckled and we left the kitchen, entering the dining area, filled with kids.

"This is the dining area, those three on stage are Toy Frederica, Toy Bonnie, and Toy Chica." He aid, pointing to each individual animatronic. I followed him to the other side of the room, where we stopped at some arcade games.

"This is the arcade, that's the prize corner there." He said.

"Hey, isn't there a Toy Foxy?" I asked.

"Ah yes, we call her Mangle though. Right this way." I followed him into a room right beside the arcade. Inside was a white fox, rosy cheeks, but she wasn't a pirate like Foxy. She had some kids sitting on her lap, listening to her story. We walked back out and past the dining area, into a hallway.

"Those are the bathrooms. That's the Parts and Service room. Only go in there with my permission, got it?" I nodded quickly.

"Alright, last of the tour. These are the party rooms and that up there is your office. Now, vents from party room three and four lead to your office. We block them off for when kids are here but at night, the animatronics rip off the barricades." The manager said, making me nod nervously.

"Alright, well that's the tour. Here's your uniform, taser, and flashlight." He said, handing me a small box.

"Thank you sir. I'll be here for...?"

"Midnight. You work from 12:00 to 6:00 AM." He said.

"Gotcha. See you later." I said before I left the pizzeria.

=Midnight=

I walked into the pizzeria and looked around. I saw a bear, bunny, and chicken on stage. I then walked to my office and sat down, readying myself for my first night. The phone rang and I left the answering machine to get it.

"Hello? Hello, hello? Uhh, welcome to your first night working at Frederica Fazbear's Pizza. Now, I'm gonna skip over the introductory as it's useless and skip to the important news, listen carefully. Ahem, during your night shift, the animatronics will move around. They have been coded to move to where people are, or at least sound, and in this case, it's your office. Now, if the animatronics get close, either play dead or use your flashlight on them. If they happen to get their hands on you, they will stuff you into a suit and you'll die a horrible and painful death. I'm not gonna sugar coat anything here. Keep the music box wound up or the Marionette will come out. I never liked her, always thinking, she can go anywhere. Now, what else was there to say? Foxy? Ah, yes Foxy. Now, if you see Foxy in the hallway, shine your light on her. She will eventually go away but she seems attracted to the guard's office. That's all I have to say tonight, hopefully you make it through this week." *Click*

"What the fuck? Stuff me into a suit, fuck that." I said quietly to myself.

=Time Skip: 2:00 AM=

The night was pretty uneventful, well, ventful but uneventful. I decided to check the cameras and screamed when Toy Chica was gone from the stage. I checked everywhere for her but to no avail. I put the tablet down and turned on my flashlight, the bright light stabbing away at the darkness in the hall. Surely enough, she was standing in the hall, a shy smile on her face. I was frozen in fear and shaking violently. She slowly walked into my office, shaking her hips, making me gulp nervously.

"Don't be scared, I came to introduce myself. I'm Toy Chica but you can call me Chica." She said as she sat on my desk.

"Y-you're not gonna kill m-me?" I asked, easing up a little.

"Of course not." She replied, gently smiling.

"Well... I-I'm Sam." I said.

"So, we're friends?" She asked, her blue eyes pleading me to say 'yes'.

"I mean, couldn't hurt, right?" I asked, laughing nervously.

"Thank you!" She cried, wrapping her arms around me before she let go. She began to walk out, swaying her hips again.

"Hey, C-Chica." I said, making her stop and turn to me.

"I-is Foxy f-friendly?" I asked nervously.

"Foxy's always friendly. See you around." She replied seductively before she disappeared into the hall.

"At least I don't have to worry about her killing me." I muttered under my breath. I managed to survive the night, no visits from anyone. I left the pizzeria, drove home, and went to sleep, this was going to be an exhausting job.

 **I'm going to end this first chapter here. Yes, I did re-edit chapter 1 into this. I hope you guys liked it. Don't forget to leave reviews and don't hesitate to send me fan art. But as always, I'll see you next chapter! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Foxy

Chapter 2: Meeting Foxy

I started my second night on the job. Soon, Chica was on her way to my room to arrive at my office.

"Hey, Sam." She called as she walked in.

"Hey, Chica. How's it going?" I asked, checking the other animatronics.

"Good, better now that you're here." She said, making me pause for a second.

"You actually like me as a human?" I asked, setting the tablet down.

"Mhm." She replied with a small smile.

"Oh, I didn't expect to hear that. Thanks, I guess." I said while I checked the vents.

"Well, I'm gonna go to the kitchen, gotta make some pizzas ahead of time." Chica said, hopping off my desk.

"Alright, I'll just be here. Have fun." I called, picking up the tablet again.

"Oh I will." She replied. I could've sworn I heard her moan after that, though quickly the thoughts were erased as the sound of a creaking door echoed through the hall.

"The fuck was that?" I asked, myself. I was about to turn my light on when something crimson flung itself at me and I caught her. Foxy.

"Ahoy!" She said excitedly, her tail wagging behind her.

"Hey, Foxy." I said.

"How do ye know my name?" She asked, gritting her teeth.

"I used to come here as a kid." I said, making her lighten up.

"Oh! Oh! Who was yer favorite?" She asked.

"Actually you. Seeing you do those pirate acts and listening to your stories were amazing." I said as she climbed off of me, allowing me to get up again. I did so and sat in my chair again while she sat on my desk. Her ears were perked high and her tail was wagging very quickly.

"Was I really yer favorite?" She asked, her amber eyes staring into my blue ones.

"Yes, you still are." I said, grabbing the tablet again. I put the tablet down and started to notice her body. She was a beautiful shade of crimson red with D-cup breasts. She was curvy but with somewhat wide hips. _I'm mouth watering._ I mentally slapped before Chica walked in.

"Hey, Sam." She said seductively.

"H-hey... Chica." I replied awkwardly.

"Ahoy." Foxy greeted but Chica ignored her and sat in my lap.

"Chica, what are you doing?" I asked, annoyed that I could be fired for not doing my job.

"Sitting." She replied happily, a massive grin on her face.

"Can you ple-" I was cut off by Chica. She had turned around and kissed me. Foxy seemed annoyed by this so I quickly pushed her away.

"What the fuck is your problem!?" Foxy screamed at Chica.

"I don't know. I thought it was right." Chica replied sheepishly. Foxy grew more angry, balling her hand into a fist, and connecting the crimson, metal fist with Chica's cheek. Foxy huffed out in anger and then ran down the hall.

"Foxy, wait!" I called but she ignored me. I turned to Chica and helped her up.

"Are you okay?" I asked, looking at her cheek.

"Yes." She replied in an annoyed tone.

"Stay here. I'll go talk to Foxy." I said before I left the office. I made my way down the hall and to Pirate's Cove. This was dangerous considering Frederica, Bonnie, or Mangle could easily kill me right now. I took a deep breath before I pushed past the curtains, entering the dark cove.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this. Don't forget to leave reviews, you can send me fan art if you want to. I'd gladly appreciate it if you guys did send me fan art. But as always, I'll see you next chapter! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3: Feelings and Problems

Chapter 3: Feelings and Problems

I saw Foxy, sitting against a wall, crying. I made my way swiftly to her side. I sat down beside her and hugged her tightly.

"Foxy, it's okay. You were angry." I said, petting her fur.

"I-it is?" She asked, sniffling.

"Yeah, you were angry and I want to tell you something." I said. She turned her head towards me and I put my hand on her cheek.

"I... I love you." I said. I felt extremely nervous, a thousand butterflies in my stomach. Foxy blushed deeply.

"I... I love ye too." Foxy replied, looking directly into my eyes.

"Foxy do wanna go ba-" I was cut off again by another kiss. We held the connection for several seconds before we parted.

"That was... great." Foxy said, catching her breath.

"Agreed. We should go back to the office, you owe Chica an apology." Foxy nodded and stood up, bringing me with her. We walked out of the cove, down the hallway, and into the office. Chica looked angry.

"Chica, I'm sorry about earlier." Foxy said, tapping her pointer finger on her hook.

"Sorry about being less prettier than me?" Chica snarled, crossing her arms.

"Sam, who's prettier?" Chica asked, turning to me.

"Uhh, both of you are equally pretty." I said, making the two animatronics blush deeply.

"Then who would you rather date?" Chica asked, making my heart stop. _I need a way to defuse this situation... ahah!_

"I'd rather date both of you." I said with a smug look, crossing my arms. The two looked at each other and sighed.

"Fine." They said in unison.

"Alright, now run along. I need some alone time." I said. Both girls nodded and left down the hall, whispering to each other.

"So glad I defused that, now I should check the cameras." I spoke to myself, picking up the tablet.

"Shit! Frederica and Mangle are gone! Where the fuck are they!?" I found Mangle in a party room, about to enter the vent. Frederica was in the hallway.

"Fuck!" I yelled quietly. I heard banging before Mangle was at the end of the vent.

"Fuck, I'm dead. Sam, you're dead. Just close your eyes. I'm fucked. Second night." I said to myself as I closed my eyes expecting to be killed but my death never came. I opened them and Frederica was gone but Mangle crawled out of the vent, getting close to me.

"Hey, Sam." She whispered into my ear.

"H-how do you know m-my name?" I asked nervously.

"Oh, my sister Foxy won't shut up about you. So, are you two dating?" Mangle asked, leaning against a wall.

"Uhh... you see... there was a situation... and now I'm dating both Foxy and Chica." I said, scratching the back of my head.

"Two girls on you, how about three?" Mangle asked seductively.

"What're you talking about?" I asked.

"Me obviously." Mangle said with a grin.

"I'll think about it. Foxy doesn't like me being with other girls." I said.

"See you around, sugar." Mangle said and left. _Alrighty... where's Foxy? There she is._ I spotted her in Kid's Cove. Mangle soon walked in and they started a conversation.

"What'd he say?" Foxy asked.

"He said maybe. He said you don't like him being with other girls." Mangle said. Foxy got up and she looked pissed. More than with Chica. I knew I wouldn't be able to keep up with her on the cameras so I set the tablet down and waited for Foxy. Soon enough, she came into my office, pissed, her fist clenched.

"What is yer fucking problem!?" She yelled.

"Foxy, don't be angry. I had to. It was yes, maybe, or death. I told you girls are bound to li-" Foxy cut me off by gripping my throat with her hand. She lifted me up, strangling me as her grip tightened. I saw the fire in her eyes and I gave up on struggling, no hope left.

"Foxy! Leave him alone!" I heard Chica's voice ring through the room. Foxy dropped me after she grunted angrily and turned to the hallway. Chica was there with Mangle behind her. Foxy readied her hook, another situation to defuse.

"Girls! STOP!" I yelled, stepping between the two.

"Move ye idiot!" Foxy barked angrily.

"I agree!" Chica grunted.

"No, I'll leave both of you if you don't stop this!" I yelled, making their expressions change.

"Sam... please don't." Chica begged.

"Don't make me then. Same goes for you." I said, turning to Foxy.

"Aye, aye." Foxy said, letting her hook fall to her side.

"Shit! Guys! It's 5:58!" Mangle cried. The three girls quickly left my office, running down the hall. I grabbed my stuff and headed back down the hall, stopping to look at Pirate's Cove. I heard crying from inside so I stepped in.

"Foxy?" I asked and she looked up at me.

"Remember, I still love you." I said and she nodded. I pulled her into a kiss before I left. Foxy was no longer crying. I drove home in silence, thinking about everything that happened. I arrived at my apartment, went inside, and flopped into my bed, quickly falling asleep.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to leave reviews, I'm willing to take fan art, so don't feel afraid to send any, and as always, I'll see you guys next chapter! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4: Plans

Chapter 4: Plans

I got ready for my third night on the job. It was only 12:03 AM and not only Frederica, but Bonnie were gone already. _The fuck!? These two really want me dead!_ I quickly ran to office but they weren't there. I quickly sat in my chair, scrambling for the tablet. I searched the cameras but it was no use. I heard some banging and I knew Bonnie was in the vents. I turned my flashlight on and Frederica was in the hallway. I kept the light on her bu she wouldn't move. Bonnie crawled out of the vents and walked over to me. I closed my eyes tightly and played dead. I opened one eye slightly and saw that Frederica was bothered by something and walked away. Bonnie was clearly annoyed by her actions and chased after her. I exhaled in relief before I saw Foxy.

"Hey, Foxy." I called.

"Ahoy, Sam!" She called back.

"Do you know what's up with Frederica and Bonnie?" I asked, picking up the tablet.

"They were plannin' in askin' ye out." Foxy replied, somewhat cheerfully.

"And you're not bothered by this?" I asked, setting the tablet down.

"No. I've listened to what ye said last night. Ye'r right."

"Why do you girls all want to date me? What's so special about me?" I asked.

"I don't know about them, but, I wanted to date ye because ye knew who I was and I was yer favorite." Foxy replied.

"You still are." I said, smiling at her. Chica and Mangle walked in.

"Hey girls. How's it goi- Fuck!" I screamed.

"What's wrong?" Mangle asked.

"It's the Marionette! She got out! Fuck, fuck, fuck! I'm dead!" I yelled.

"Marionette?... there's only one reason she's come out." Chica said.

"And what's that?" I asked frantically.

"Umm... ye'll see." Foxy said before the three girls left. I felt my heart beat faster and faster with each second. I felt my body shaking from the panic. Soon, Marionette was heard down the hall.

"Aha! I found you!" She called. I blinked and she was in my face, her white eyes boring into my blue ones. I gulped nervously and clenched my eyes tightly.

"Nice to meet you!" She said, extending out her hand.

"Y-you're not gonna k-kill me?" I asked.

"No, none of us want to." Marionette replied.

"I'm Sam. I know you're Marionette." I said, shaking her hand.

"Well, I gotta go but, nice to meet ya!" Marionette then vanished in the blink of an eye. Chica walked in, swaying her hips again.

"Hello, Sam." She called seductively.

"Hey." I replied, watching as she sat on my desk like usual. I started to notice her features like I did with Foxy. She was curvy with C-cups. She wore a bib over top of them reading "Let's Party!" Chica noticed me looking at her and giggled. She sat down in my lap like before and turned around. She started to kiss me. Now I felt the same amount of love for her as I did for Foxy. She began to explore my mouth with her tongue as I reached for her breast. We kissed for a while until Chica parted from me, sliding to her knees. I knew what she wanted.

"Please?" She asked. _Why the fuck not? It's getting laid, right?_

"Fine, but if I get fired it's your fault." I said. Chica nodded before she unzipped my pants and looked in amazement. She must've liked how it twitched at the touch of her finger. Then in one quick move, she took me whole. Chica slowly began to move her head back and fourth, making me moan softly. She wrapped her tongue around my dick, increasing the lust between us. I cocked my head back as she increased her speed, furthermore increasing the pleasure. I felt my climax approaching and I couldn't hold the feeling back. I gripped Chica's head, holding her in place as my cum leaked into her mouth. I released her, panting heavily. She swallowed all of my cum.

"That tasted great." Chica said seductively before she climbed onto my desk, spreading her legs. I smiled and stood up, readying my cock and placing it in position. Chica moaned as I teased her by rubbing the tip along her pussy. I finally made the move and entered her pussy. Chica moaned and arched her back in pleasure. I made my movements quick and rapid, keeping a pace. Chica screamed loudly and bit down on her lip to stop herself from screaming. I gripped her legs, increasing my speed more. Chica began to move her body, allowing me to go deeper. I found her G-spot, making her squirt almost immediately. I felt my climax coming and I increased my speed. I felt my body trembling as pleasure shot through my body. I rammed Chica deep one last time as my load leaked into her pussy, making her moan loudly. I exited her, almost breathless. I slumped in my chair, looking at Chica. I could see the lust and love in her beautiful blue eyes.

"Sam... that was... amazing." Chica said, sitting up.

"Agreed." I said. Chica climbed onto my lap and began to kiss me again. I rested my hands on her ass as we kissed. Our kissing deepened before Chica climbed off of me.

"Love you, Sammy." She called as she walked out, swaying her hips.

"I love you too." I called before I pulled my pants up and grabbed the tablet. Chica was talking to Foxy and Mangle. They were all... happy? _Had they planned that? Probably._ It was only 2:30 AM.I found Bonnie tuning her guitar and Frederica was playing an arcade game with Marionette. I grabbed my phone, plugged my headphones in, and put on my dubstep playlist. I closed my eyes, relaxing to the music. I eventually fell asleep to Lost by KDrew.

* * *

I was shaken awake to my favorite pirate.

"Sam! Wake up! Sam!" She called. I jolted awake and sat up.

"What's wrong?!" I asked, looking around.

"It's almost six!" She cried, running down the hall. I heard the clock chime for 6:00 AM. I packed up my stuff and walked down the hallway. I stopped at Foxy's cove. I walked in and saw her happily singing to herself.

"Foxy, I'll see you tonight. I love you." I said, kissing her.

"I love ye too. I'll just weigh anchor here 'til tonight." Foxy said, making me laugh.

"Aye, aye." I joked before I left. I saw Chica wink at me and I stopped for her too.

"I'll see you tonight, love you." I said. I would've given her a kiss but she was on stage. I decided to stop for Mangle too, it was only fair.

"Hey, I'll see you tonight, Mangs. Love you." I said, kissing her passionately.

"So, it's a yes?" Mangle asked, blushing deeply.

"Yep." I replied.

"See you tonight then." Mangle said with a smile. I nodded and left the pizzeria. I climbed in my car and drove home, happy thoughts filled my head as I drove. I climbed out of my car and entered my apartment, soon reaching my room. I unlocked my door and walked inside, shutting the door behind me and locking it again. I was about to turn the T.V on when the phone rang. I picked it up only to hear an unholy and deathly scream. One that was definitely not human. The screaming stopped and I could hear the words "It's me" being whispered. I quickly hung up the phone out of straight fear.

"What the fuck!? Was that the guy on the phone!?" I stared at my phone before I put it in my pocket. I turned the T.V on, shaking my head. I got another call. This time I was reluctant to answer it but I did.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, Sam. I was wondering if you could work this weekend. I know you probably have plans but I really need you." My boss said.

"Yeah, of course. I don't have any plans." I replied.

"Thank you so much, talk to you later." My boss hung up. I headed to the kitchen, grabbed a beer, and relaxed on my couch for a while before I went to sleep.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Let me know about any ideas for stories such as romance or it can be sexual as long as it has to do with FNAF. Don't forget to leave reviews, I'm terribly sorry about not being able to see your guys' reviews. I will try to find a solution to that. But as always, I'll see you next chapter! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5: Golden Freddy

Chapter 5: Golden Freddy

I walked into the pizzeria, tonight was my fourth night and I had already amends with all the animatronics. Foxy, Mangle, Chica, Bonnie, Marionette, and Frederica. _I have three amazing girls dating me, possibly five, and one I've fucked already. Can this get any better?_ I chuckled in my head as I walked to my office. I stopped at Pirate's Cove and stepped inside. Foxy ran to me and hugged me.

"Sam... could we... uhh... hang out t-tonight?" She asked, looking me in the eyes.

"Of course." I said, putting a hand on her cheek and giving her a passionate kiss.

"Can the other two come as well?" I asked and Foxy nodded happily.

"I'll go get them so ye can get to yer office." Foxy said before she skipped out, a bit odd for a pirate to do. I laughed and made my way to my office. Just as I sat down in my chair, the three girls walked in. They all stood in the doorway, awaiting for me to greet them.

"Ah. Nice to see you Mangle." I said and she walked in.

"Good to see you Foxy." I said and she sat on my desk.

"Hey, Chica. Lovely to see you." I said though it was awkward as we had sex the night before.

"Give me a couple minutes." I stood up and made my way to the storage room. I grabbed four chairs and noticed a trapdoor beneath the chairs.

"Interesting." I said before I left and made my way back to the office. I soon reached it and set up the chairs for the girls. We talked for a while except for Chica, who was rather quiet.

"Chica, could I talk to you privately?" I asked and she nodded. I gestured her to follow me to a party room and she did.

"Chica, what's wrong? You're really quiet." I asked, giving her a look of concern.

"It's just awkward after... last night's events. I'm sorry that I did that just... a feeling came over me." Chica said as she looked at her feet.

"Chica, it's fine. I'm glad you did that, it was fun and... amazing." I said, grabbing her chin and slowly pulling her into a kiss. I released her and we walked back to the office. Chica sat down and she was talkative now.

"Sam, I'll miss you this weekend." Mangle said.

"*Laughs* Don't worry, girls. My boss actually called me in this weekend." I said. All three girls jumped up and hugged me tightly. Right now, my face was stuck between Foxy's boobs. The girls released me, allowing me to breath. I picked up the tablet to hide my blush and looked through the cameras.

"I got an idea!" Chica said as she jumped up and left. Foxy and Mangle exchanged smirks before they giggled.

"G-guys! Why's Freddy in the dining area?! He's gold too!" I cried. Foxy looked at Mangle who sighed deeply.

"Foxy, Sam... I have something to tell you. That's Golden Freddy... he wanted to meet you Sam because he has a crush on Bonnie." Mangle said.

"So what does that have to do with me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, you've won the hearts of three girls, you can teach him." Mangle laughed.

"Can one of you go g-" I was cut off by his appearance as he materialized into the office.

"Greetings, Sam." He said in a low and deep voice.

"How do you know my name?" I asked, out of just pure curiosity.

"Well, Sam, I know anyone and everyone who has any history with this building. You've made quite some history, but it's unmarked." Golden Freddy replied.

"I've come here for one request... help me date Bonnie." Golden Freddy said. I looked at the girls and then back at him.

"What's in it for me?" I asked.

"Anything." He said with a grin.

"Anything?" I asked.

"I said that didn't I?"

"Yes. Deal, what do you want me to do?" I asked.

"Just, ask what she likes, tell her about me." Golden Freddy replied.

"Alright." I said, standing up. He asked me for the tablet and I handed it to him.

"I'll be with you girls in a couple minutes." I said, giving them each a kiss before I left. I walked down the hall until I bumped into Chica. Something crashed to the floor. I stood up and helped her up.

"Chica, I'm so sorry." I said, checking her body for any damage.

"It's fine just..." I noticed the pizza lying on the floor.

"I'll have to make another." Chica said.

"No, I'll do it. You worked hard enough. Give me a couple minutes and I'll start making it." Chica nodded with a smile before she left for the office. I made my way to the show stage where Bonnie fiddled with her guitar.

"Hey, Bonnie. I know we don't really know each other but, I was wondering what kind of things you liked?" I asked.

"Umm... flowers! I absolutely love flowers! Stuffed animals too." She said cheerfully.

"Thanks." I said before I headed back to the office.

"Well?" Golden Freddy asked.

"She said she likes flowers and stuffed animals." I replied.

"Right, give me a second." Golden Freddy said and he disappeared. It seemed like ages before he came back, roses in his hand.

"You can do this." I said as we walked to the dining area. I spotted Bonnie angrily fiddling with her guitar now before a violent note was heard from the guitar.

"You got this. Just give her the flowers and ask her out." I said. Golden Freddy nodded and stepped towards her. She looked at him and he handed her the flowers. She looked shocked but took the flowers. She hugged him, making me smile. I made my way to the kitchen. I started to make the pizza for the girls as I promised Chica I would.

* * *

I pulled the pizza out and carried it to the office.

"Thank you, Sam." Golden Freddy said.

"No problem, Golden Freddy." I replied.

"Call me Goldi for short." He said.

"Gotcha. Catch you later." I said before I made my way to the office. Chica smiled when I entered with the pizza in hand.

"Thanks, Sam. You're really sweet." Chica said as I set the pizza down on my desk.

"It was no problem, really." I said, grabbing a slice and taking a bite. After we finished the pizza, Foxy cuddled with me and Mangle seemed a bit upset.

"Mangle, please don't be upset. I'll spend time with you tomorrow night. I promise." I said, making her smile softly. Mangle nodded and continued talking.

* * *

I relaxed on my couch at home, drinking a beer when Goldi appeared. I screamed and threw my beer can at him, making him laugh.

"Fucker! You scared the shit outta me!" I yelled, making him laugh more.

"Alright, what do you wish for?" He asked, wiping an imaginary tear of joy.

"Haha, shut it. Umm... a portal that leads to my home. Only Foxy, Mangle, and Chica will know about it." I said.

"You're not gonna wish for money? Or something luxurious?" Goldi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't care about money. Or luxury. I only care about my loved ones." I replied.

"Alright." Goldi snapped his fingers after he closed his eyes.

"See you later." He said before he disappeared. I grabbed another beer can and drank from it.

* * *

It was only 10:25 PM and I was extremely bored. I was a little hungry so I made my way to the kitchen. I opened my snack cupboard when I heard a knock on my door.

"Who the fuck is knocking at this hour?" I asked myself angrily. I opened the door to see Mangle standing there, awaiting.

"Mangle, how'd you get here?" I asked.

"I found a portal in the backroom and it lead here. So I knocked on this door." She replied as I let her in.

"Goldi, I love you so much right now." I said under my breath as I closed the door.

"So, this is your place?" Mangle asked, looking around.

"Yeah. Took me forever to save up for it." I replied.

"It's really nice. So, what do you wanna do?" Mangle asked, turning to me.

"We can watch T.V." I said.

"Sure. We can cuddle too?" Mangle asked.

"Of course." I said as we walked to the livingroom. We cuddled until about 11:57 PM.

"Shit! We gotta go!" I yelled, jumping up. I rushed to the door, throwing my boots on quickly. I grabbed my keys but Mangle stopped me.

"We can use the portal." She said. I smiled and followed her to it. We soon arrived in the backroom and we rushed to my office. I cuddled with Mangle while we talked with Foxy and Chica. Soon, Mangle and Chica got bored and left to make some food in the kitchen. Foxy stayed however, and she seemed agitated by something. Or someone.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to leave reviews and don't hesitate to send me fan art. As always, I'll see you next chapter! Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6: Steamy Foxy

Chapter 6: Steamy Foxy

I talked to Foxy for a bit until she stood up. She walked around me, swaying her hips to entice me in which it worked. She sat on my desk in a sexy pose, stretching her one leg while the other bent at the knee. I noticed her features again. _She is so fine looking!_ I thought as I mouth watered. Foxy noticed e looking but didn't giggle like Chica did, she wanted me to the first move. I noted this and stood up, pulling Foxy into a kiss. She began to explore my mouth with her tongue, pushing past my lips. Foxy soon parted from me. She pushed me back and slowly walked up to me. She sat on my lap, putting her tits in my face. I grabbed the left one with my hand and sucked on the right one. Foxy cocked her head back and moaned softly. Foxy got off of me and pulled my chair closer to the desk. She sat on the desk and locked my head between her legs that were now wrapped around my head. Foxy's pussy was right in my face so I did the first thing that came into mind, lick it. I flicked my tongue, making sure to tease her before I began to explore inside her.

"Oh..." She moaned and arched her back. I stuck two fingers in her before I slowly moved them. Foxy moaned louder as I matched my licking with my fingering, slowly increasing my speed with every second. I felt Foxy's legs tighten around my head as I increased my speed. Her body began to shake and she arced her back quickly, letting a small scream out. I picked up my speed more, earning louder screams. Foxy soon screamed in ecstasy as her juices squirted onto my face. I swallowed her juices as she released me from her grip.

"Sam." She moaned as I wiped my face off. Foxy got on her knees and I unzipped my pants. Foxy looked in amazement like Chica did before she took me whole in her mouth, her cheeks puffing out. Foxy began to bob her head slowly, earning a moan from me. Foxy began to rub her pussy, making her moan, stimulating me in the end. I cocked my head back and my back arched in pleasure. Foxy picked up her speed as I closed my eyes to enjoy the experience. Foxy eventually reached a speed that was in-human, a speed no human could reach. I felt my climax approaching, it reached the cliff before it dropped, allowing my load to spew into Foxy's mouth and awaiting tongue. I moaned in pleasure and held Foxy in place. I released her and she smiled. Foxy bent over the desk almost immediately.

"I'm yer bitch tonight." Foxy purred seductively. I grinned and stood up before I entered her ass. Foxy winced as I began the rythem slowly.

"Fuck me hard! Harder!" Foxy screamed. I followed her orders and increased my speed rapidly, earning loud screams. I began to finger Foxy vigorously, earning even louder screams.

"Oh! Fuck! Harder!" Foxy screamed again, encouraging me to increase my speed. I increased my speed more. I could feel my climax approaching very soon. Foxy screamed louder as her juices leaked onto my hand. She was panting heavily and her tongue lulled to the side. I focused on ramming her now as I gripped her hips harder. Foxy screamed louder as my cum leaked into her ass. I pulled out and sat in my chair. We were both out of breath.

"Sam... that was amazing. I love ye so much." Foxy said, sitting on my desk.

"Agreed." I said. It was already 4:00 AM.

"I'll catch ye around." She said before she left, swaying her hips. I pulled my pants back up and finished the night, without any visits from the girls or Goldi. I walked down the Foxy's cove and entered.

"Bye, Foxy. I love you a lot. I'll see you tonight." I said before I left.

"See you later." I said to Chica before my final destination, Kid's Cove.

"Mangle, I'll see you later. 10 o'clock, my place." I said and Mangle nodded.

"Have a good day." She replied.

"You too, Mangs." I said before I left and hopped in my car. I drove home and flopped onto my bed, tired from Foxy.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to leave reviews, please send me fan art, and as always, I'll see you next chapter! Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7: Moving In

Chapter 7: Moving In

I started my fifth night on the job. I sat down in my chair and looked through the cameras. Foxy and Chica were talking, Bonnie and Frederica were having an arcade game battle. I noticed Mangle was gone. She wasn't in the vents, the hall, or any of the rooms. Suddenly, I got a call from my boss.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hi... your job will be easier now... Mangle's being scrapped." I didn't listen to anything else he said.

"No! Don't scrap her! I'm begging you! I'll look after her!" I cried over the phone.

"Aw, okay, sure, you're gonna save us money. I'll talk to you later, thanks Sam." He hung up as I did. Chica and Foxy came in, looking sad as ever.

"Sam, it's terrible! Mangle's gonna be scrapped!" Foxy cried.

"I got it under control, don't worry." I said. Foxy tilted her head to the side, making her look extremely cute.

"How do you say?" Chica asked, also tilting her head.

"Well, my boss told me over the phone, he's having her shipped to my place." I replied.

"Thank ye!" Foxy said, hugging me tightly, pressing her tits against the side of my arm.

"You're welcome. I just care for you all." I said as Foxy released me.

=6:00 AM=

"Don't forget to visit me after hours before midnight." I said to the two girls as we walked down the hallway.

"Aye, aye!" Foxy said, making Chica giggle.

"I'll see you two later." I gave the two each a passionate kiss before I drove home. I soon reached my apartment. I hurried inside, eager to see Mangle if she arrived this early. I opened my door to find a box about Mangle's height. I opened it and found Mangle, deactivated. I activated her again and tears immediately streamed down her face.

"Mangle, it's alright." I said before I kissed her passionately. Mangle went wide eyed before she kissed back. I released Mangle and she wiped her tears.

"Sam, I thought I was being scrapped." Mangle said, hugging me tightly.

"You were but I got my boss to send you here." I replied, leading her to the livingroom.

"Well, that's the kitchen, that's my bedroom. The bathroom and if you're bored, there's movies and T.V. I'm gonna sleep because I'm exhausted, wake me if you need anything. I love you." I said, showing her each part of my apartment.

"I love you too. See you soon, cutie!" Mangle said. I walked to my bedroom, a smile on my face. I quickly fell asleep.

=Mangle's POV=

"What to do?" I asked myself looking around.

"I could play some games on his PlayStation. Who am I kidding? I don't know how to play. Maybe the computer, nah he's got a password. Shit." I sighed but remembered the movie part. I grabbed a movie, made some popcorn, and began to watch it.

=Sam's POV=

I woke up slowly. It was only 12:42 PM.

"I wonder how Mangle's doing." I said quietly as I stretched. I got a new pair of clothes on and walked out to find Mangle watching a movie.

"Morning, beautiful." I said as I sat down next to her, making her blush.

"H-hey, Sam." She said, hugging my arm tightly.

"You okay Mangs?" I asked. She seemed scared.

"N-no. I watched a scary movie. I'm scared Sam!" Mangle replied, hugging my arm tighter.

"It's okay. It's not real." I said.

"But it seems like it. It w-was the one about these animatronics trying to kill a guard." Mangle said, looking me in the eyes.

"It's okay, I'm here. I'd protect you from anyone and anything. Now, onto more pressing matters." I said before I cleared my throat.

"You will have to do chores around here since you now live here." I said, looking into her amber eyes.

"Okay." She replied with a smile.

"That's good to hear. Well, I'm going to the kitchen, want anything?" I asked as I walked to the room full of food.

"What do you have to drink?" Mangle asked.

"I got water, milk, and... beer!" I called back.

"I'll have a beer." Mangle replied. I made a sandwich and grabbed two beers. I sat down just as the movie ended. Mangle ejected the disc and I turned on the T.V. I didn't watch the news often but often enough to know what's going on.

"ISIS militants have invaded the Syrian town of Azaz. U.S Forces are moving to re-secure the town along with the British and Canadian forces. Brad Hiller, Fox news." Mangle stared at the T.V.

"Sam, what does that mean?" She asked, sitting down beside me.

"They're a terrorist group. All they want is to conquer and control. They do that by striking into people with fear." Mangle nodded as I explained. I decided to drop the subject and change the T.V to a comedy show. My favorite one. Jeff Dunham.

"Wanna watch this? It's really funny." I said.

"Sure! I love comedy." Mangle said. We watched the show, laughing at the jokes, drinking our beers.

=7:30 PM, Dinner Time=

As I was making our meals, someone knocked on the door.

"Mangle, can you get that?" I called from the kitchen.

"Yep!" She replied, running to the door. She opened it and I could hear two lovely voices, Foxy and Chica.

"Yeah, come in!" Mangle said, letting the two girls in.

"Hey, Sam." Chica said, a giant smile on her face.

"Hey. What're you so happy about?" I asked, a smirk on my face.

"Oh I just love cooking and you're doing just that!" Chica replied.

"Well, I'm gonna hang with Mangle." Chica said.

"Hey, send Foxy in here, will ya?" I asked and she nodded. She walked out and soon Foxy walked in.

"Ahoy, Sam." She said, sitting at a stool.

"Hey, Foxy. How's it going?" I asked.

"Good I guess. I was just day dreamin' about ye all day." She replied, making me smile.

"I love you too." I said, giving her a kiss.

"You want anything to eat?" I asked.

"I'm good, lad." Foxy replied.

"Come on, I gotta cook something for you girls." I said.

"Ye got any meat?" Foxy asked, tilting her head.

"You already ate my meat." I said, making her blush.

"I got steak though." I said, making her ears perk up.

"Steak it is." I said, pulling it out of the fridge. (Sam was gonna eat it for breakfast, don't judge him.)

"Chica! What do you want?" I called from the kitchen.

"What do you have?" She asked, walking in.

"Pizza, salad, steak, uhh... me and Mangle are having Shepard's pie if you want any. I got almost anything." I said.

"I'll go for a salad." Chica said, sitting down.

"Want any help?" She asked.

"No, I wanna cook for you girls. You two have worked hard all day." I said, putting the steak on the pan.

"How sweet." The two girls said in unison, making them giggle. I couldn't help but laugh myself.

=Meals Are Ready=

I gave Foxy her steak, Chica her salad, and Mangle her Shepard's pie.

"So, anything interesting happen?" I asked the two girls.

"No, not really. A kid accidentally spilled juice on me so I had to be repaired but it's all good." Chica said.

"I see. I'd repair any of you for even slightest dent." I said, making them all blush.

"I love you all dearly, if you ever need me, I'm here for any of you." I said and they all nodded. We finished our meals, sharing jokes, before we headed to the livingroom.

"Alright, T.V's there. My console's there and my computer." I said, pointing to each object.

"I'm gonna have a shower. Bathroom's right there if you need me." I said before I walked to the bedroom to grab clean clothes. I hopped in the shower and got out. I dried myself off, got dressed again, and headed for the livingroom. We talked and watched T.V for a while until it was time for my shift.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to leave reviews even though I can't see them, it's nice to see that there is feedback. Like I said last time, you can send your reviews in the form of a private message. Don't hesitate to PM me or send fan art. Sorry about not uploading the latest chapter yet guys, I've been busy re-editing older chapters but trust me, the chapters will be good. But as always, I'll see you next chapter! Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8: No hope

Chapter 8: No Hope

i was walking through the portal when I got a call from my boss.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Sam, business isn't doing well. I may have to shut the pizzeria down." He replied. I knew he would allow me to keep Chica and Foxy, but I didn't know about the other two.

"Sir, I know you'll allow me to keep Chica and Foxy, but, what about Bonnie? And Frederica?" I asked as I hushed the animatronics to be quiet. I didn't have feelings for the other two, I just felt it'd be cruel and unfair to let them be scrapped or rot and the others don't.

"I may sell them... or scrap 'em... you could look after them." He replied.

"Let me look after them if it comes to shutting this place down." I said somewhat sternly.

"Then I will. Talk to you later, Sam." He said before he hung up. I put my phone in my pocket and turned to the girls who were coming off the stage.

"Oh Foxy!" Chica called. Foxy quickly came out of her cove and hugged me.

"Aw, I love you too, but, I gotta tell you all something very important." We all sat at a table and they leaned in to listen.

"Alright, my boss said he may have to shut the pizzeria down. If that happens, you're either scrapped, sold, or you end up like Mangle." I said.

"I really hope the last one." Bonnie cried.

"It will be." I said, making the four girls smile. The girls left except for Foxy who stayed behind to talk to me.

"So, if this place shuts down, what will ye do?" Foxy asked, tilting her head, making her look more cute than beautiful.

"I'm not sure. I'd have to find another job." I said.

"And what would that be?" She asked.

"I don't know. It'd probably be a day shift job." I replied.

"Oh, would I see ye much?" Foxy asked, her eyes dropping.

"Yeah." I replied. Foxy smiled before we stood up, and walked to the office. We soon reached the office and I saw Chica. She looked as if she was about to cry.

"Chica... are you alright?" I asked, hugging her tightly.

"No... you said you'd have to get another job... this place would shut down." Chica said before she began to cry.

"Chica, you'd be there with me, every step of the way. All of you would. Foxy, you, Mangle, Frederica, Bonnie, and Marionette." I replied, making her look up at me. She nodded with a weak smile and stopped crying. My phone started ringing and I picked it up, hushing the girls again.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Sam, I've bought another animatronic. He should be here by 3:00 sharp tonight." My boss said.

"Yeah, I'll pick him up at that time." I said before I hung up.

"I think I'm gonna make a pizza." Chica said, standing up, and walking out of the office. I sat down heavily in my chair while Foxy sat on my desk, her hands in between her legs.

"So, Sam, what's this new job?" She asked in a cute voice, odd for a pirate.

"I'm not sure." I replied, picking up the tablet. I set an alarm on my phone for 3:00 to make sure I didn't forget.

"Sam, could we... c-cuddle?" Foxy asked.

"Yeah, don't be nervous about it. You can do it whenever you want." I said, making her smile. I moved over in the office chair so that Foxy could sit there. Foxy hugged me tightly while I checked the cameras.

"Sam, ye'r the best thing that's happened to me." Foxy said, her amber eyes shimmering into my blue ones.

"I know Foxy. You are too. I truly love you, and I will forever no matter what you do or say." I said, pulling her into a kiss, making her blush. We cuddled until my alarm went off.

"Stay here, I'll be right back." I said as I shut the alarm off. Foxy nodded and I left for the front door. Once I reached it, I saw two men unloading a box no taller than Chica, the shortest animatronic. The men carried the box in, handing me a clipboard and allowing me to sign it. The men left and I opened the box. Inside stood a bear, short and stubby. He had a top hat like Frederica but he didn't have the mic. I took him out of the box and soon everyone was crowding around him.

"Sam, who's the new guy?" Bonnie asked.

"We're about to find out." I found his power switch and flicked it on. His eyes slowly opened.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"You're at Frederica Fazbear's Pizza!" Frederica said, stepping forward.

"I-I'm Diego." He replied.

"Frederica." She said with a smile. Next was Bonnie.

"Hi, I'm Toy Bonnie! But you can call me Bonnie!" She said cheerfully and he nodded.

"I'm Chica, nice to meet you." Chica said somewhat shyly and left.

"YAR! It be Foxy! Foxy the pirate!" Foxy cried, jumping in front of him, making me laugh.

"Uh, hi. I'm Diego." He said nervously.

"Welcome aboard lad." She said before she left.

"I'm Sam. The night guard. Pleasure to meet you." I said, despite the fact that I felt he was bad news.

"Is that everyone?" I asked.

"No." A female voice rang from the prize corner.

"Marionette! I'm so sorry I forgot about you!" I said, feeling extremely stupid.

"It's fine." She said before she vanished and reappeared in Diego's face.

"I'm Marionette. I'm second in command here so listen to anything I say." She said sternly, eyeing him carefully.

"B-but isn't Sam the guard? Isn't h-he second in c-command?" He asked.

"Sam is in third." Marionette replied, making me feel a bit disappointed.

"Okay. You got my word." Diego said, backing up a little. Marionette climbed back into her box and we talked for the rest of the night, sharing jokes and stories, like my first night on the job. I said my goodbyes and headed back home through the portal. I walked into my apartment to be pulled into a deep kiss. It was only Mangle so I kissed back. Mangle released me and smiled.

"Hey, Sam. Did you enjoy that?" She asked.

"Yeah. Well, I'm tired so I'm gonna go to sleep. I'll see you when I get up." I said, kissing her again and walking to my bedroom.

"I've been up all night, I'm coming to." Mangle said, quickly walking up to me. I nodded and we climbed into bed.

"Have a good sleep." I said as she hugged me tightly.

"You too." She replied, closing her eyes. I closed mine and quickly fell asleep.

=Sam's Dream=

I woke up but I wasn't in my apartment. I looked around and saw Diego. I saw Foxy beside him. Of course, curiosity killed the cat so I watched them. I heard Diego flirting with her, saying things like "You're the most beautiful pirate I've ever seen." This angered me a lot. There was a small flash and I saw Diego kissing Foxy, infuriating me extremely. There was a large flash before I saw all four girls tied up. Frederica, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. I could hear Diego laughing as they struggled to break free. I heard Bonnie whisper my name and pray for me to show up.

=End Of Dream=

"Sam! Sam! Are you okay!?" Mangle cried, hugging me tightly.

"I had a bad dream. I feel like it's a vision. Diego!" I yelled, jumping out of bed.

"Who's Diego!?" Mangle cried, chasing after me.

"I don't have time! Come on!" I said, dragging her out the door. We hopped into my car and drove to the pizzeria. I nearly dropped the key to the pizzeria as it was closed for the day. I unlocked the door and we when inside. No one was on stage. Foxy wasn't in her cove.

"Where are they?!" Mangle asked.

"I'm not su- wait! I know!" We ran to storage room. Inside, laid that trapdoor I saw earlier. I busted the lock off with a crowbar and we stepped down the ladder quietly. Once we reached the bottom, we walked down the hall, leading into darkness before I could see a light emitting from a room. We peaked into the large room and before me, I saw my vision. Diego laughing, all of the girls tied up.

"Who am I gonna kill first? Oh! I know, Foxy, stepping right up." Foxy shook her head and closed her eyes. I ran up behind Diego and just before I deactivated him, he electrocuted Foxy. Her body jumped and jolted with electricity as it fried anything inside. I flipped the switch and Diego fell to ground.

"Foxy! Nooooo!" Mangle cried.

"Get them untied." I said sternly, pointing to Frederica, Bonnie, and Chica. She nodded and left to untie them. I untied Foxy and threw her over my shoulder. I carried her out, running past the others. Right now, my mind was focused on Foxy, the one dead and electrocuted but repairable. I managed to get her out of the basement. I ran to the repair room and laid her on the table. The four girls rushed in behind me.

"Sam, will she be alright?" Mangle asked. I didn't answer her.

"Will she, Sam?" Bonnie asked.

"Sam?" Chica asked.

"WHAT!?" I snapped, making them all jump back and flinch.

"Will she be okay?" Frederica asked, a bit of annoyance in her tone.

"Don't you use that tone with me!" I said, pointing a finger at her, making her flinch as well.

"Will she though?" Bonnie piped up from her fright.

"I. Don't. Know." I said.

"You know what? I need to work alone." I said.

"Sam, could I stay? She's my sister." Mangle asked.

"No. You being here is not alone." I said. Mangle nodded sadly and kissed me before she left. Chica did the same and left, her head looking at her feet. I sighed out and grabbed my tool box.

"Alright, Foxy. Let's see how bad this is." I huffed out, opening her maintenance panel. Smoke leaked from inside the panel, her circuits were fried and so was her AI chip. This was going to take a while.

=Hours Later: Foxy's Repaired=

I decided since I was already working on her, I'd fix her up completely. New gears, new wires, new ear receptors. New motherboard chips, new anything that needed repairing. I put her into a sitting position and flipped her switch on. Her eyes slowly opened. I knew she'd probably lose her memory as her chip for memory was fried completely.

"Where am I?" She asked, rubbing her head.

"The pizzeria." I said. She only gave me a confused look.

"Don't you remember?" I asked and she shook her head. _Fuck!_ I leaned into kiss her and she slapped me. I backed up, rubbing my cheek as she ran out of the room.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fucking asshole Diego! FUCK!" I screamed, holding my head and sitting down. Chica came running in.

"Sam!? What's wrong!?" She asked, sitting down and hugging me tightly.

"Fucking Foxy lost her memory." I sighed out, closing my eyes.

"I'll try to re-jog her memory." Chica said, standing up.

"Thank you. I don't want to lose her." I said, holding Chica's hands. She nodded and left quickly in search of Foxy.

 **I'm going to end this chapter here. I hope you guys enjoyed, don't forget to leave reviews, and as always, I'll see you next chapter! Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9: Revenge

Chapter 9: Revenge

=Chica's POV=

I walked up to Foxy, who was quietly sitting at a table, by herself. I sat down beside her, and swallowed nervously.

"Hey, I know you don't remember me but, I'm Chica." I said, making Foxy look at me.

"I only e-ever met one Chica before but, she w-was different. I'm F-Foxy." She replied.

"Umm... so about that guy." I started.

"What about that scoundrel? He tried to kiss me and I didn't even know him." Foxy hissed.

"Well, that 'scoundrel' just so happens to be your boyfriend. If you need me to, I'll explain everything." I said. Foxy nodded, I sighed before beginning the story.

"Alright, so this guy, his name is Sam. He's the night guard here, at this pizzeria. You met him on his second night, and you two fell in love. Me and you fought over him and he ended up dating both of us. He loves you a lot. On about his eighth or ninth night, a new animatronic arrived. He was a bear like her." I stopped and pointed to Frederica. "His name was Diego. After the pizzeria closed for the day, Diego tied me, you, and those two up. He electrocuted you just before Sam deactivated him. Sam fixed you but you lost your memory. Do you remember now?" I asked, hoping and praying she would.

"I'm r-really sorry, I just don't remember anythin'." Foxy said, standing up. "I'm gonna think in me cove." Foxy said before she left for her cove. I felt tears well up before they streamed down my face. Bonnie quickly came to my side and comforted me.

"Chica, it's gonna be alright." Bonnie said as I cried into her arm.

"Why doesn't she remember?" I cried out.

=Sam's POV=

I heard what Chica said, making me cry as well. That's when I got an idea. "I'm going to kill that fat fucking bastard!" I yelled, slamming my fist on the table. I stood up, fists tightened, and exited the repair room.

"Sam? What's wrong?" Chica asked, looking at me.

"I'm going to rip apart Diego. Slowly... make sure he suffers for what he did." I growled lowly. Chica flinched a little before I made my way to the basement. I angrily and hastily climbed down the ladder before reaching the bottom with echoing thud. I marched to the room where Diego laid, deactivated still. I picked up his body, to which he weighed probably like, 300 pounds. I tied him to the wall that he once did to the girls and tightened the straps. I powered him back on and his eyes slowly opened.

"Ughh... what happened?" Diego asked. He smiled at me, after realizing the situation.

"Hey, man, how's it going?" Diego asked, nonchalantly.

"It could be better. Now, let me tell you my plans. See, just to gonna kinda, re-jog your memory here. You took my friends from behind my back, tied them up here, then you electrocuted Foxy. See, you're lucky she didn't die but you are also so unlucky." I said, in a tone that was so calm, it was evil.

"Why's that?" He asked with a smug look.

"Well, you're lucky she didn't die because it will be a lot more painful, for you. You're unlucky because, she's lost her memory. Now, as I was saying, my plan here, with you, is to, slowly torture you until you die, so, you got a choice. A) Tell me why you took them, or B) Keep your mouth shut and see what happens." I said.

"I think I'll go with A." Diego said, smiling.

"Alright, spill it before I spill your guts." I said, in a low, deep voice.

"Well, they seemed too happy, soooo... I made them unhappy, and scared. It's what I do." Diego said, proudly.

"You think it's fun to abuse women?" I asked, squinting at him. He looked at me puzzled.

"Well, I'll give you a taste of your own medicine." I said. I picked up the remote and switched it to the 1.5 setting. I pressed the button and electricity jolted through his body, making him elicit cries of pain. I turned to 2.0 and pressed it again. More electricity and more screams before I set the remote down. Diego looked at me, a look of begging... for mercy. I laughed seeing his expression.

"You honestly think that look will make me forgive you?! Oh my god, I'm gonna die of laughter and you." I paused and got close to his face, very close. "And you're gonna die from me." I barked lowly, my voice practically turning raspy. Diego gulped fearfully before I backed away.

"Now, allow me to... grab some tools for this... let's say, play date." I said. I moved a small table to the center of the room and began putting tools on it to torture him. _Pliers, hammer, knife, screwdriver, wrench. Oh! An axe!_ I set the heavy tool on the table and stared at Diego.

"Your choice." I said, gesturing to the tools set in front of him.

"Really, I'd love it if you chose." Diego said.

"No, no, don't be silly. Guest's honor." I said before I laughed. Diego gulped. "Pliers." He said. I nodded with a wicked smile and picked up the requested tool. I grabbed his hand gently before slowly putting the pliers around one of his fingers. Diego winced before I yanked backwards, ripping off the finger. Some oil came out and wires dangled from the now missing finger. "Whoops, you won't be needing this." I said, throwing his finger behind me. I grabbed another finger before yanking it off as well. Diego cried in pain. I did this about four more times before I threw the pliers behind me.

"Oh! My choice!" I said, jumping up and down and clapping my hands like a little girl, just to seem that much more insane to him. I picked up the knife and walked back towards him. "It'd be a shame if an accident occ-" I flung myself towards him, the blade piercing his shoulder. Diego cried in agony and I let go of the blade, letting it sit in his shoulder.

"Whoops! An accident occurred." I said. I smiled at him and gestured to the tools.

"Mmm... h-hammer." He said nervously. I picked it up and smashed it into his hand, leaving a massive hole after cracking the plastic. Diego cried out again, making this more enjoyable for me. I did the same to his other hand before I set the hammer down, picking up the screwdriver.

"This is for taking my friends from behind my back." I stabbed it into his chest, the force of my hand breaking through his plastic skin, leaving a massive hole in his chest in which I could see his wires.

"This is for making them suffer!" I picked up the wrench and smashed it into his dick. Diego screamed loudly. It was almost music to my ears. I picked up the axe, breathing heavily.

"This... this... this, is for taking MY FOXY!" I screamed, slamming the sharp blade straight into his head. Sparks flew, plastic cracked, and his eyes flickered. I panted heavily before looking at his state. I smiled evilly and began removing the tools before I disassembled him and put his parts in a box. I managed to get the box up the ladder and into the storage room. I decided to leave it there. Now only two things to do: Apologize to Foxy for kissing her and do that thing I had saved up for. I grabbed Diego's head as a trophy and walked to Pirate's Cove. I took a deep breath, and stepped inside.

"What do ye want?" Foxy snarled.

"I came to apologize about earlier. I'm really sorry I tried to kiss you." I said, looking at the floor.

"Ye'r tryin' to apologize fer kissin' me? Aye, get lost." Foxy hissed.

"Foxy, I'm sorry. I'm trying to be nice here." I said, taking a deep breath.

"Get lost." Foxy said again.

"I'm trying to be nice and you're still acting like a bitch. Get it through your thick fucking head! I'm your lover! No one else loved you like I did! Maybe this will help you to remember!" I threw Diego's head on the ground and stormed away. I heard Foxy began to cry but I was so angry, I could care less. Chica managed to calm me down and I told her everything.

"Sam, I'll always love you no matter what." Chica said, hugging me.

"I know. I love you too, I just... w-wish... I had Foxy back." I said, my bottom lip quivering and a tear rolling down my face. Chica began to cry too before I wiped my tear away and cleared my throat. I wasn't about to let myself cry over Foxy, no, I had to deal with it like a man. I picked up my phone and dialed my boss' number.

"Sam... why are you calling me? It's just after five... in the morning." My boss groaned tiredly.

"Well that thing I was saving up for, it's ready." I said.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Well... I... I'll tell you at six. Good night." I hung up and put my phone away. I spent the last forty-five minutes listening to Chica but really, my mind was set on Foxy.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to leave reviews, I always love your feedback, and as always, I'll see you next chapter! Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10: Returning To Showbiz

Chapter 10: Returning To Showbiz

I took a deep breath as I hastily made my way to the door of the pizzeria, in which my boss waited. I pushed the door open and he walked in. "So, what is it?" He asked, taking off his hat and coat. I sighed heavily.

"Well, it sounds like a bad idea, but... I was thinking maybe, w-we could bring Foxy b-back." I said. "Let me explain my reasons. I h-heard when she was retired, business died d-down. Business was b-booming when Mangle was around, and, now l-look." I said. My boss nodded, his finger above his top lip and his thumb on his chin.

"Sam, I don't see why not. How's Mangle holding up?" He replied.

"Good."

"No problems?" He asked.

"No, we've actually become good friends." I mentally slapped myself, realizing he didn't know the animatronics were alive.

"Sam, the animatronics are just robots. They don't think for themselves, let alone have personalities." My boss said, giving me a concerned look. I sighed heavily before looking him in the eyes.

"Alright, so, the animatronics do think for themselves. They feel things, like pain, hunger, joy, that kinda stuff. All of them are like this." I explained.

"Sam, it's just not believable."

"Well, I can't tell you anymore than I did. Chica, please show him you are alive. Bonnie too." I said. The two girls' eyes shot open and they climbed off stage.

"Hello, Mr. Fazbear! We haven't properly met, I'm Chica!" She called, holding out her hand. My boss, who I assumed was Mr. Fazbear, shook it cautiously.

"I-I'm Bonnie." She said shyly. Mr. Fazbear nodded.

"All of them are like this?" He asked, turning to me.

"Yes. They're all very kind and sweet." I replied.

"Even Foxy?" He asked. I swallowed hard.

"Y-yes." I answered.

"Now, there's something I have to tell you, listen up." I said. Mr. Fazbear nodded.

"Now, Diego thought it'd be fun to make the girls unhappy. He took them... tied them up... and, before I got to him, he... h-he electrocuted Foxy." I said, holding back tears.

"Okay, I'll have him dealt with." Mr. Fazbear said, straightening his tie.

"Too late, sir. I ripped him apart." I said.

"Why?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because Foxy holds a special place in my heart and I needed to teach him to show a little respect."

"Well, I guess it couldn't hurt to have Foxy perform again." Mr. Fazbear said.

"Thank you. I'll go tell her the news." I began to walk away when Mr. Fazbear gripped my shoulder tightly.

"If anything happens like in '87, it's on your hands!" He said sternly. I nodded nervously and made my way to Foxy's cove. I stopped at the curtains and stared at them before swallowing hard, and entering. I saw Foxy sitting against a wall, staring at Diego's head. Her gaze quickly jolted up to me, fearfully.

"Foxy... I got some good news, you'll be performing again." I said.

"What do ye mean... 'again'?" Foxy asked, now standing up.

"Alright, listen up, this will be personal for you. Back in 1987, you were performing like you usually did. Once you finished your performance, the curtains closed like usual but a kid wandered into here. You got startled and... accidentally bit her... on the forehead. She's missing her frontal lobe but she lived." I finished. Foxy seemed to be zoned out before she snapped back into reality.

"Sam... I-I..." She stuttered before she hugged me tightly.

"Foxy, you alright?" I asked.

"Sam... I... I remember... you... Chica, Bonnie... and, and Frederica... Mangle. How could I forget her? And..." Foxy's mood instantly changed to anger.

"Diego! Where is he!? I'm gonna rip him apart!" Foxy screamed.

"Too late, I beat ya to it." I said, pointing to his head. Foxy looked at it before back at me.

"Sam... you killed him? I... love ye." Foxy said, pulling me into a kiss.

"I love you too." I said, kissing her back. Me and Foxy smiled at each other before we left the cove. We walked over to Mr. Fazbear.

"Ahoy, matey." Foxy said.

"Hello, Foxy." He replied.

"So, I'm performin' again? What if I bite someone again? What if the kids don't like me?" Foxy began to stress and Mr. Fazbear looked to me for answers.

"Foxy, calm down. Hmm... we could hire a guard to make _sure,_ no one gets on stage or in the cove." I said. Mr. Fazbear nodded, satisfied with the answer. "Well, see you all later." I said. I was about to give Chica and Foxy a kiss when I realized Mr. Fazbear may not be okay with me dating the animatronics. I waved goodbye before I climbed into my car and drove home. I entered my apartment and Mangle walked over to me.

"Why are you home so late? Having fun with Chica and Foxy?" Mangle asked in a tone that I knew she was talking about sex. I shook my head with a smirk and began explaining everything to her, the bite, Diego. "And that's why she's performing." I concluded. Mangle nodded. We climbed into bed and I kissed Mangle and fell asleep as she cuddled next to me, falling asleep as well.

 **I'm going to end this chapter here. Don't forget to leave reviews, I always love your feedback. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and as always, I'll see you next chapter! Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11: Old Foxy

Quick shout out to XxArtes-ZeroxX for favoring my story. Also, a shout out to Artes-Zero and Cosmicsafe74 for following my story. Another shout out to Smiling Lemon, thank you for the advice. This is my first fanfiction so it's hard to make long chapters but I'll take your advice and try to put it to work. I hope you guys enjoyed this shout out. I will check out your stories later. This will be the most ironic chapter in this story. Enjoy!

Chapter 11: Old Foxy

I woke up. Mangle was asleep, cuddling next to me. I smiled. I carefully got up, not waking her up. I walked into the kitchen and began making some lunch... or brunch... I don't know! I get home at 6 in the morning and fall asleep... who cares! I walked back into the living room to find Mangle awake.

"Morning beautiful." I said, sitting down beside her.

"Hey Sam." She said in a bit sadder tone.

"Mangle... what's wrong?" I asked. I was concerned, usually she was happy as ever.

"Well it's just... I'm worried about Foxy... do you think everything will go according to plan?" I nodded before taking a bite of my food. We watched TV for a while until Mangle got bored. She sighed.

"What's wrong? You're bored?" She nodded. "Me too." I thought for a moment. An idea snapped into my head.

"I know! Follow me!" I led Mangle to my computer. I opened a gaming site where you can buy tons of games, such as first person shooters, horror games, sandbox games. I purchased this new horror game. Five Nights at Freddy's or something like that. (Ironic isn't it.) Me and Mangle took turns playing the game. I wasn't as scared as I already watched Markiplier play it. (Both in the story and real life.) Mangle nearly jumped when a familiar brown fatbear jumped at her through the darkness. (Huh... old memories... author thinks back to when he played FNAF. It's ironic because I actually called him Freddy Fatbear. I also told him to fuck off. Anyways! Enough wasting time. Also, not sponsored by Markiplier, just a big fan.) We played the game for hours until we finally beat the fifth night. I knew what was to come but Mangle didn't. Mangle's jaw dropped as she saw night 6 appear on the main menu. She stuttered, baffled by this.

"Umm... Sam... I don't think there's supposed to be a 6th night... I mean that kind of defeats the purpose of the title." (Achemm... Scott Cawthon!) I smiled evilly. All I said was. "It's your turn." I laughed as she started the next night. She gave me a glare. After hours of defeat, Mangle gave up.

"Alright... let me try." I said, cracking my knuckles. Mangle moved and watched over my shoulder as the hours passed by. (In the game, not in the story. Or real life. Shut up!) After a couple jump scares, swears, and agony. I completed the sixth night. Mangle looked shocked. I told her to cover her eyes. She did so without question. Little did she know, I was setting up 20/20/20/20 mode for her. I began the night. I told her to play. After she died multiple times, she quit and turned to me.

"What did you do?" I laughed a little.

"Oh nothing... just set the customizable seventh night to oh... just you know... 20/20/20/20 mode." She looked at me confused.

"What's that?" She asked as if she wasn't even mad.

"Oh just... the AI level on the animatronics are set to the highest level of difficulty." She growled then punched me playfully. We goofed around for a while. Until I saw that Scott Cawthon created a second game of FNAF. I was confused by this. (Okay, this story takes place after FNAF 1 came out and before FNAF 2. Until now, that is.) I purchased the game. Mangle looked at me with an _Oh no! I am not playing this shit!_ kind of face.

"Come on! There won't be any tricks or traps from me. This was released yesterday. I didn't know this existed." Mangle finally agreed with me after debate. I played the first night after many attempts. (Hey, don't blame Sam. He's not the king of FNAF. Besides, I mean, the Marionette, the mask, more fan. I mean, it's hard.) I finally completed finally understanding the concept of the game.

"So how this works is. If an animatronic shows up, put move your mouse over to this button. Keep the mask on your head until the animatronic is gone. Sometimes, you'll be too slow and the withered animatronics will kill you. Also, always make sure this music box is wound up." Mangle was playing for a while. She beat the second night. She then asked me something I didn't expect.

"Hey Sam... could I play night three?" I nodded. She smiled back.

"Thanks Sam! I totally owe you!" She began playing. She jumped back in fear as a familiar vixen appeared in the doorway of her office. It made a strange sound that sounded like radio static or radio garble.

"What do I do?!" Mangle cried. I laughed a little.

"You said no tricks!" She hissed. I wasn't laughing because of a trick, I was laughing because I realized this game was based off of the pizzeria I worked at.

"Mangle... that's you." I pointed at the vixen on the screen. Mangle looked closer. Her face turned pale.

"Wait... does that mean... Foxy... is a girl?" Mangle asked. I shrugged but decided to answer differently.

"Well... Bonnie is a girl in this but a boy in the first game. Also, this is titled Five Nights at Frederica's." Mangle looked at me in happiness.

"Yes! I'm in a game! Wait! Let's beat it to see who the guard is!" After we beat the game, the paycheck was entitled to me. Sam E. Septic. (I'm not sure if you guys have latched onto to the reference here.) I noticed the time. 11.56 pm. I quickly rushed out the door and through the portal. I saw the pizzeria. When I walked onto the stage, all the girls were looking at me with worried looks. I was confused.

"Sam... we need to get talk... alone." Chica started. I followed her to my office.

"Alright... what's going on here?" Chica wiped away a little bit of tears.

"Well... you see... earlier today... when we were preforming... a kid snuck into the cove. Um... Foxy... she moved to go help him out of there... she tripped over a prop and... well... her hook sunk into his shoulder." Chica was crying by now. I moved over to comfort her. Chica looked at me.

"Why must Foxy have such bad things happen because of her? It's unfair for her." I listened to her before I decided to talk to Foxy.

"Chica... where's Foxy?"

"Sam! Don't hurt her! She didn't mean to do it!" Chica stood up. I looked at her confused.

"Why would I hurt Foxy? I just want to comfort her... she's had a hard life." I replied. Chica nodded and I walked down the hallway. When I reached the cove, I didn't tense up like I usually did. I walked in. Something didn't feel right. It felt like it was filled with... sadness and despair. I walked further into the cove. I found Foxy crying. She looked up at me in fear, tears streaming down her beautiful crimson fur.

"Have you come to take me apart? Like you did Diego."

"No... I'm coming to comfort you... I heard what happened earlier." Foxy began crying more. I quickly sat beside her and hugged her tightly. I tried calming her down.

"Foxy... you didn't mean to do it... it was an accident." I traced my hand back and forth on the top of her crimson head. Foxy began to talk.

"It's just *sniffles* why do all these bad things happen to me? Why? Why must my life be struck with a burden of bad luck?!" She began rambling as I quietly listened. Foxy soon ended her rambling, she seemed more... angry now.

"Sam... you need to stay away from me... I'm a monster... I'll just end up hurting you." I shook my head.

"No Foxy. You're not a monster." I continued hugging her tightly. She didn't hug me back. She pushed me away.

"No! I'M A MONSTER! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Foxy boomed, slamming her fist on the ground.

"Well... if you're going to shell me away like you did before you got your memory back... your wish is my command." I walked out. Foxy was staring at me as I walked out. Chica was sitting at a table, talking with Bonnie. She heard what I said and decided not to follow me. I walked to my office and sat down. I began thinking. _Why doesn't she believe me?! Damnit! The one I care about the most is shelling me away! I do everything in my FUCKING power to keep her happy and she's still not happy! Maybe she doesn't need me... I'll see if this is true over the next few days._ I finished the shift and got ready to go home. I waved silently at the three girls before walking back stage to use the portal. I walked in to my apartment.

"Hey Sam!" Mangle cheered.

"Hey... Mangle." She looked at me confused.

"Sam... what's wrong? Is it Foxy?" I nodded.

"She... accidentally stabbed a kid in the shoulder with her hook." I sighed.

"Is there anything I can help with?" She asked.

"No... the best you can do is cheer me up. I need some alone time right now." I walked to the bedroom and laid down in my bed. I could hear Mangle sighing. She probably wanted to cheer me up right at this point. It cheered me up a little until my thoughts traced to Foxy. I began thinking about Foxy. _She's so beautiful... her crimson fur... I don't understand why she won't let me love her? I don't care if she hurts me... I will always love her._ I eventually drifted off to sleep. I had constant dreams and nightmares about Foxy. When I awoke, I didn't see Mangle next to me. I smiled a little considering she didn't go against my wishes. I walked out. I didn't see Mangle anywhere. I looked at the time. 7:38 pm. The pizzeria closes at 7 at night. I knew where Mangle was. Pirate's Cove. I quickly ran to the portal. I entered it. I found the girls on stage. They weren't moving. I looked at them and they still didn't move. Something wasn't right. The girls, didn't seem active. I looked on their back sides. Surely enough, the power on them was switched to off. I powered them back on. They looked around. They didn't seem to notice me.

"Chica?" I asked quietly. She turned to me. She didn't say my name, or anything. She just looked at me with hatred. I was confused. _Why did the one I love, hate me?_

"Chica... what's going on?" She didn't say anything and pointed to the cove. I nodded and slowly approached the curtains. I looked back at Chica. This time, all three girls were looking at me with hatred. I gulped nervously. I slowly entered the cove.

"Foxy?" I called out shyly. I didn't get a response. I walked around until I tripped on something. It was a head. It wasn't a bear head though. I saw it was... fox shape... but not Foxy's shape... Mangle's. I gasped in horror. _What happened? Is... is Mangle... dead?_ I turned on my flashlight. I found Foxy in a corner. In fetal position. She looked at me with hatred. _What have I done? Why do all the girls hate me?_

"You!" Foxy boomed. I backed up a little. "You caused me to do... this!" She pointed to Mangle's head. _I caused Mangle to... die?_ "Leave!" She yelled. I quickly ran out of the cove and down the hallway into my office. I sat down in my chair. I began hyperventilating. I didn't know what to do. The girls hated me... Mangle was dead... because of me. I felt like killing myself at that point. _No! That won't fix anything! That would leave the girls feeling guilty for a long time! I can't do that to them!_ I picked up my tablet and began looking through the cameras. Foxy was still in the cove. The other girls were on stage. The night was boring. I didn't see any movement. I didn't get any visits. I finally finished the night, hearing that grandfather clock. I finished my sixth night. I packed up my stuff and slowly walked past the stage. I was about to go into the back room when Bonnie blocked me from using the portal. I now had to walk home. It was raining out, how lucky am I. No one was on the street. I began to become pissed off. "The only ones that ever loved me hate me now! What else are you going to throw at me god! There's not much worse than this!" I continued swearing. No one seemed to hear me. I finally reached my apartment. I got in and searched for Mangle before realizing where she was. I sat down on the couch and cried for what seemed like hours.

 **The end. I hope you guys enjoyed this. Again! Thank you so much! 846 views! I love you guys! See you later!**


	12. Chapter 12: Closer

Before I start this chapter, a quick shout out to ZoidsReading for following and favoring my story. This will be a shorter chapter I think. It may be longer. Enjoy!

Chapter 11: Closer

Months went by and I was still getting no visits from the girls, only looks... of hatred. I saved up enough money and bought a new house. It was across the street from the pizzeria. I was depressed. None of the animatronics loved me. The only one that would've was dead... Mangle. (Her name makes sense now... maybe I should rename her Takenapart.) I finished moving the last of my things in. It wasn't a large house but it was much bigger than my apartment. I sighed, sitting down on the couch. I was about to turn on the TV to me and Mangle's favorite comedy show, but, that would only sadden me more. I decided to go to sleep until my shift was ready to start. All I did was eat and sleep. I began gaining weight. In the last month, I gained 15 pounds. I eventually fell asleep, wondering when this nightmare called reality, would end. I woke up. My alarm clock was buzzing for 11:30 pm. I groaned and hit the button to shut it up. I got dressed, ate a small amount of food, made a coffee, and left for work. I walked in. I saw Chica before sighing. I slowly walked past the girls. I could tell they were trying not to look at me. They completely ignored me now. I sat down in my office chair. I was taking a sip of my coffee when I spit out my coffee. I wiped the remaining coffee from my lip. I watched as Marionette climbed out of her box. I calmed down. I didn't care if she killed me. I had nothing to live for. I waited for her in my office. It seemed like forever until she appeared in the hallway. I spoke first.

"I know... you've come to kill me... get it done and over with." I sighed, looking down. She didn't kill me.

"Sam... I've come to be your friend. I've noticed... the 'others' don't come to see you anymore. Would you like to be my friend?" She asked, quietly sitting down in a chair. I nodded.

"Marionette... can I tell you something?" I asked.

"Anything!" She replied. I began.

"The reason why the others don't visit me anymore... is... because... I got angry at Foxy after she shelled me away. Mangle went to visit her... and, and... Foxy tore Mangle apart. Mangle's... gone." I began crying loudly. Marionette quickly came over to me to comfort me.

"Sam... I'll be your friend... even if I have to kill the others... I think I know who to call." Marionette quickly released me from the comforting hug. She began holding her head. As if she was telepathically messaging someone. Then, a familiar golden figure appeared. I was surprised.

"Greetings Mari... you called me?" Marionette nodded. I assumed her short form was Mari.

"Umm... is it alright if I call you Mari?" I asked. She nodded, again.

"I've called you because... Sam needs help." Goldi looked at me, confused.

"What is it?" He asked Mari. He assumed I was too upset to speak and I was. Mari explained the whole situation to Goldi. He nodded as he confirmed the information. He then thought for a moment.

"Sam... I can re-build Mangle... she'll unfortunately lose her memory. You two may fall in love again." I nodded. Goldi snapped his fingers before disappearing. Mari turned to me.

"Meet us in the spare parts room." She then also disappeared. I got up and walked down to the parts and services room. I opened the door. I found Mari and Goldi in there. They were examining Mangle's parts. I saw the old Chica, Bonnie, and Freddy. I gasped in horror. Up to her elbows, Chica was missing her arms. Her jaw was opened to an unsafe height. Bonnie... poor Bonnie. His face was gone, leaving only his endoskeleton and lower jaw. He was missing an arm too. Freddy only had a couple holes here and there. I focused my mind back on Mangle. Goldi began working before asking me a very important task.

"Sam... I need you to grab the tool box... but not any tool box. The one from your boss' office. It's the only one that has the right tools." I nodded. I ran to my boss' office. I found it. It was a large red tool box, lined with silver on the edge. I returned and handed it to Goldi.

"Thank you Sam. Now I need to work alone." Me and Mari walked out. We could hear the door lock behind us. I spent the rest of the night talking to Mari. Turns out she didn't want to kill me.

 **The end. Thank you guys so much! Almost 1000 views! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Also, I have come up with ten new chapter ideas including this chapter so it won't be as random when new chapters come out. See you next time!**


	13. Chapter 13: Remodeling

Chapter 13: Remodeling

I finished the night and greeted my boss at the door. He seemed, happier than usual.

"Sam... I have great news! Starting today, the pizzeria will be being remodeled!" I cheered in joy. I could see a small smile forming on Chica's beak. _Is she happy because I'm happy? Probably not._ My happiness soon faded.

"I'll still need you here during the nights." I nodded before walking home. I got in. My thoughts ran back to Chica. _Was she really happy because I was happy?_ I continued thinking about the good times we had together until my thoughts traced to Foxy. My happiness again faded. _I wonder how she's doing. I would check on her but... she told me to leave._ My thoughts traced to Mangle. My happiness soon reappeared but faded again. _Mangle's being re-built! This is awesome! I might actually be happy! What if she doesn't fall in love with me? What if..._ I was scared at the thought. _What if... the others tell her bad things about me?_

* * *

 **One month later.**

I walked into the new pizzeria. It had a much larger size. It also had a section that new performances would soon activate. It's arcade was larger now. It had a larger Pirate's Cove for some reason even though Foxy didn't perform. The show stage was larger too. There was a new animatronic on stage. It was a dark grey wolf. It definitely wasn't female. I didn't know his name. Maybe he'd like to be friends. I smiled at the thought. I noticed something weird about the stage. Someone was gone. Someone yellow. I looked around. Chica was no where to be found. I searched the first place I thought she'd be. The kitchen. I quickly ran to the kitchen and burst through the doors. I saw Chica rolling doe. She glared at me.

"What do you want?" She snarled.

"I saw you were missing... I was worried... I'm sorry... I'll leave." I slowly walked out. I didn't notice Chica had a shocked expression on her face. I heard her rolling pin drop on the floor. I started walking to my office before I felt a hand grip my shoulder. I quickly swung around ready to attack in case that's what Chica planned. In fact, she had tears streaming down her face. I was confused.

"Chica... are you alright?" I asked, not hugging her in case that would anger her. She shook her head.

"Sam... I've been being a bitch to you." Chica turned away from me. I quickly walked beside her.

"It's me too. I've been a dick back. I should've apologized for making Foxy snap." I hugged her and she hugged ne back.

"Sam... will Mangle ever return?" She asked, trying not to cry more. I wanted to keep it a surprise.

"I don't think so." Chica cried more. I hated lying to her but it would be a big surprise. I finally calmed Chica down.

"Chica... I'm going to go. I need some time to think." I began to walk away before Chica stopped me, a second time. I turned around. She pulled me into a kiss. It lasted several seconds, before we parting, breathing for air. I headed towards my office. _Chica finally loves me again! I think things are turning out to be good. The pizzeria's being remodeled, Chica loves me, Mangle's being put back together, I have my own house... there's still one problem._ Stress started to build up in me. _Foxy._ I repeated her name in my head over and over again. I sat quietly in my chair until a familiar black and white figure waited in the hallway.

"Come on in Mari!" I called, ready to tell her everything that happened. I was about to open my mouth before she cut me off.

"I know everything that happened. I'm glad Chica finally forgave you." Mari sat down. We had a small conversation about Foxy before she left. I picked up the tablet. Frederica was on stage, thinking. I think she was at least. Bonnie was hanging with Chica in the kitchen. There were no animatronics to keep an eye on. Well, other than Foxy. Chica came out holding a pizza. She carried it to my office. I looked at her. She was beautiful. I didn't believe how I had once lost her.

"Hey Sam... I made this as an apology." She set the pizza down on my desk. I looked at her.

"Chica... thank you for the pizza but the best apology is when you let me love you again." Chica smiled at me before grabbing a slice. (Remember, FNAF 2. I'm saying this because I keep imagining both Chica from FNAF 1 and Toy Chica from FNAF 2 eating the pizza.) I ate the pizza.

"Chica... that was delicious... how do you do it?" I asked. She giggled a little.

"I make it with love." I laughed. We hung out the rest of the night. I walked out of my office and walked home after saying my goodbyes to the others. I planned to spend the next night with Chica. I was no longer depressed. I got some sleep after eating. I packed lots of water. I drove to the gym. I wanted to lose the weight I gained and gain some strength while I'm at it. I worked out for a couple hours before heading home. I watched some TV for the night before I headed to work.

 **The end. This chapter isn't as long as I planned it. Thank you guys so much for staying with me to this point. After I publish this chapter, those of you who either favored, followed, and reviewed my story, I will go check out your stories. See you next time!**


	14. Chapter 14: Old Foxy (Again)

Chapter 14: Old Foxy (Again)

I walked to work. I decided to head in early. I had a lot of catching up to do with Chica. I was greeted by Bonnie at the door. She was looking at me. I looked at her confused.

"Bonnie? Bonnie?" She snapped out of her thoughts.

"Uhh... hey Sam." She seemed nervous about something. I shrugged it off.

"Anyways... nice to see you... have you seen Chica?" I noticed she wasn't on stage.

"Over here!" I heard Chica call from the kitchen.

"Catch you later Bonnie!" I yelled, as I walked to the kitchen. I walked in to see Chica sitting down. She smiled.

"Hey Chica!" I hugged her before sitting down next to her.

"Hey Sam! Umm... do you think everything will be alright?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well... between you... and Foxy." I thought for a moment.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. I'll give her a few more days before I apologize."

"Okay... umm... do you think we could spend tonight... together?" Chica asked nervously.

"Yeah... anything you want." She smiled at this before I pulled her in for a kiss. We kissed passionately for several seconds. I could tell she enjoyed it. We parted, breathing heavily.

"I'll catch you at the office." I said before getting up and walking to my office. When I got there, I noticed someone familiar in a chair against the wall. It was red... no, crimson red. Foxy. I immediately tensed up preparing for the worst. Foxy looked at me. Tears streamed down her face. _Here we go again._ I thought in my head. I spoke first.

"Hey... Foxy." I sat beside her. It was awkward. Last time we talked we fought... badly.

"Hey Sam... umm... I came here for a reason... umm... I wanted to apologize. I don't think there's anything else I can do. I... I-I." She began to cry. Instantly feeling guilty I hugged her.

"I-I killed... my... s-sister." I continued to hug her. I listened carefully until she finished. I pulled her chin up so that her eyes would meet mine. She had beautiful blue eyes.

"Foxy... I love you... there's a surprise I have for you. It should be ready soon. No one but me knows about it." I pulled her in for a kiss. We kissed for a while until we were interrupted by somebody.

"Did I miss something?" Chica giggled as she walked in.

"Yeah... a lot. Could I spend the night with you two?" Both the girls nodded instantly. I smiled before hopping into my office chair. Foxy cuddled with me on my left while Chica cuddled with me on my right. We talked for a while until we became bored. We decided we'd play a game I hadn't played since I was in like... sixth grade. I called Frederica and Bonnie and they quickly came over. We gathered in a circle on the floor. The game was Truth or Dare. Bonnie went first.

"Frederica... truth or dare?" She asked. Frederica thought for a moment.

"I'm going to be a pussy... truth." Bonnie nodded, thinking of a truth to ask.

"Have you ever... felt horny?" Bonnie asked. I tried not to laugh. Frederica started to blush.

"Who doesn't?" She replied. Frederica began to speak.

"Chica... truth or dare?"

"Umm... dare." Frederica smiled evilly.

"I dare you to kiss..." She looked around for someone. "Bonnie." Chica looked at Bonnie. She didn't want to do this. They slowly moved closer. They quickly kissed before parting. Chica and Bonnie were both embarrassed. Chica turned to me.

"Sam... truth... or dare?" She said seductively. I gulped. I didn't want a dare because it was probably something bad but I didn't want to seem like a pussy considering I was the only man in the group.

"Dare." I said quietly. Chica giggled before she spoke.

"Sam... I dare you to grab Foxy's tits." I gulped before slowly turning to Foxy. She had a wide smile on her face.

"Chica... for how long exactly? Quick squeeze? Few seconds?" Chica thought for a moment.

"Few seconds. Ten seconds to be exact." Foxy smiled widened, showing off her white teeth. I slowly grabbed her breasts. I held them for ten seconds. As soon as the time was up, I let go. I didn't mind grabbing them, just not in front of everyone. Bonnie looked down.

"Sam! A little excited are we?" I noticed the erection I had. I quickly got up and left.

Bonnie's POV

After I said that, Sam got up and walked away. I turned sad.

"I guess I shouldn't have said that. We already embarrassed him enough with grabbing her. I'll be right back." I got up and followed where Sam had went. I found him in the kitchen. Sitting by himself. He noticed me walk in and hid his face.

"Sam... look... I'm sorry for I did back there... it was uncalled for." Sam looked at me.

"Uncalled for?! That was way above uncalled for!? In fact! Daring me to grab Foxy's tits was uncalled for!" Sam became very angry with me. I began to slowly back away. He noticed this. I ran out of the kitchen. I ran back to the girls.

"Bonnie what's wrong?!" Frederica asked.

"It's Sam! He's gotten really angry! I don't know what to do!" Chica was about to say something but Foxy cut her off.

"I'll talk to him. There's no way he couldn't call down with me there." Foxy marched to the kitchen.

Sam's POV.

"UHHH! I WANT TO PUNCH BONNIE IN THE FACE SO MUCH RIGHT NOW! FUCKING BITCH!" I continued to curse until I noticed Foxy in the doorway. I stopped instantly, her blues eyes met mine. I instantly became calm. It was something about her presence. I sat down in a chair, breathing heavily. Foxy sat down beside me and hugged me.

"So you heard all of that?" I asked. She nodded but didn't seem to care.

"Umm... Foxy?" She looked at me.

"There's something I want to ask you." She stayed quiet, telling me to continue.

"Umm... do you... umm... actually love me?"

"Sam... of course I do!" She kissed me. I kissed her back. We stayed like that until we decided to part.

"Sam... I haven't had a kiss like that in a long time... you're good!" I smiled.

"Foxy... you're beautiful." We kissed again before she ran off to the group of girls who were now chatting. My anger began to rise as I saw Bonnie. I clenched my fists but resisted the urge to punch her. I walked to my office and sat down in my chair. I relaxed with my eyes closed for about fifteen minutes until I heard someone in the hall. I turned my flashlight on. It was Frederica. She walked in.

"Oh hey... Frederica." I said awkwardly. We didn't know each other.

"Hey Sam... I uhh... wanted... to introduce myself."

"Well... I already know your name... what things do you like?" I asked her.

"Singing... I love singing... I'm not sure why... that's about it." I nodded.

"You?" She asked me.

"Mangle, Foxy... Chica... almost anything." I replied with a big smile on my face.

"I see. That's so romantic." (Author winks at the readers.) I blushed a little.

"Umm... see you later!" She said before walking out. I soon went back to relaxing but not even two minutes later, I was interrupted. This time by someone I didn't want to see.

"What do you want?" I snarled. Bonnie came in and sat down.

"I came to apologize. Again. Look, Sam... I'm sorry... please forgive me... I want to be friends again." Bonnie put on the most innocent face ever. I couldn't resist saying yes to her.

"You're forgiven." She looked at me wide eyed.

"Thanks Sam!" She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before running back to the others. I smiled a little. I wond _er if she likes me. Wouldn't surprise me... actually... she does. That one night... that weird one with her and Frederica... Foxy said they wanted to date me._ I continued to relax through out the rest of the night without anymore interruptions. I woke up when my phone's alarm turned on to wake me up. I quickly got my stuff ready and left the office. As I passed the stage, Bonnie winked at me. I decided to respond by waving to the three girls... and this... new wolf. I didn't know his name yet and he didn't seem to be active. I let my boss in.

"How's it going my boy?" Mr. Fazbear asked.

"Good... who's the new one?" I pointed to the wolf.

"Ahh... that's a new one... Spike. He's a wolf, male, and will be doing performances with the girls." I didn't like the sound of this. _What if he falls in love with Chica?_

"Well... see you tonight boss!" I left the building as he waved. I reached my house and walked in. It was still boring without Mangle around. I sighed before turning on the TV.

 **The end. I hope you guys enjoyed. I'm going to be adding new characters in soon for Sam to date. I hope you guys enjoyed. See you next time!**


	15. Chapter 15: Re-built

Chapter 15: Re-built

I woke up to alarm clock. I got ready for work and headed on my way. When I got in the building, all the girls were sitting at a table. They all stared at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked, walking towards them. Chica gestured me to sit with her. Bonnie spoke up.

"It's Mangle... she's in kid's cove... she's lost her memory... someone put her back together." I smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" Frederica asked in a very bitter tone.

"Because I knew about her being put back together. I made a plan with Marionette and Golden Freddy." The girls looked shocked then happy.

"But... what do we do about her memory?" Chica asked. I knew exactly what to do.

"Don't remind her about her past. Just be her friend. Introduce yourself." With that being said, I got up and headed for Kid's Cove. I walked in to see Mangle sitting in a chair.

"Umm... hey... I heard you're new around here... I thought I'd introduce myself. I'm Sam... I'm the night guard." I sat down beside. She seemed... nervous.

"Umm... I'm M-Mangle." She stuttered on her name.

"Nice to meet you... would you like to meet the others?" I asked. She shook her head.

"What about one at a time?" She thought for a moment before nodding. I called Foxy in.

"Ahoy lass! I'm Foxy!" Foxy called in her pirate voice. Mangle seemed shocked. She did't know another fox was here let alone another vixen. (Vixen means a female fox in case you're wondering.)

"I'm Mangle." Foxy shook her hand before sending Bonnie in.

"Hello... nice to meet you... I'm Bonnie!" She called cheerfully. (We're going to skip the introductions.) The last of the animatronics introduced themselves... except for... Spike. Spike seemed to just stay on stage. I could tell he wasn't deactivated considering he was standing tall. Maybe he was nervous because of all the girls around him. I walked up to him on stage.

"Hey... I know we've never met but I feel like we could be great friends. I'm Sam." I got no response until his eyes opened.

"Uhh... I'm... S-Spike." He stuttered.

"Well, Spike. Follow me. I need to talk to you privately." He nervously followed me to my office. It was just the two of us and he didn't seem nervous anymore.

"You seemed nervous. Is it because of all the girls?" He nodded. We talked for a while before he decided to leave. I watched the cameras until Chica walked in. Foxy soon followed in behind her.

"Hey Sam." Chica said. I waved silently looking at something on the cameras.

"Ahoy Sam!" Foxy kissed me on the cheek before having a puzzled look on her face.

"What's the mat-" Chica cut herself off as she saw what we saw. We saw what looked like Bonnie and Frederica... but male. They were a purplish-black color. They disappeared and we never saw them for the rest of the night.

"What was that?" Chica asked. I stood up.

"I don't know. Foxy guard Chica with anything until I come back. I have to check on the others." I walked out feeling a mixture of fear, nervousness, and anxiousness. I reached the main dining area where I found the others. They were cowering in fear. Spike stood at the front of the group. He gestured me to come over.

"Sam... there was Bonnie and Frederica here... but... male... and, and." I gave him the sign to silence.

"I saw them too. Would you guys like to come to my office?" They all nodded. We walked back to office to find the two girls hugging each other. I smiled a little.

"We're all going to stick together tonight. We'll split up in teams if we have to. If we have too, Spike, Bonnie, Frederica, you're a team. Foxy, Chica... you're with me. Wait! Mangle!" I yelled. I quickly ran down the hall only to find that Chica and Foxy didn't follow me. I was a bit angry. "The greatest team in the world." I muttered under my breath. I eventually reached Kid's Cove. I found Mangle perfectly safe. She looked at me hen back at the floor.

"Mangle... I know this sounds weird, but... come with me... it's for your safety." Mangle looked up in happiness. She quickly followed me. Something seemed to be bothering her. I stopped walking.

"Mangle... are you alright?" She nodded. I decided to not think anymore of it and we continued to the office.

 **Time Skip: Sam's Shift Ends**

I packed my stuff and said goodbye. I walked home and sat down on the couch. I was thinking about the animatronics we saw... they were... transparent. I eventually fell asleep on couch watching TV. I woke up. My phone was ringing. It was my boss.

"Oh hey Mr. Fazbear."

"Hey Sam... I've just sent you your money. You're now a full-time employee! Welcome to the business!" I thanked him and hung up.

 **The end. That's the end of this chapter. 1300+ views! Thank you guys so much! See you later!**


	16. Chapter 16: A Mystery To Be Solved

Chapter 16: A Mystery To Be Solved

I began my shift. When I walked in, the pizzeria seemed eerie. Almost... creepy for once. I walked in. Bonnie was on stage with spike in her position. Chica and Frederica however, were not. I thought nothing of it. Foxy was in Pirate Cove talking with Mangle. I decided to let them talk privately. I headed to my office and got settled in. Soon, three girls and a guy walked into my office.

"Hey guys! Have you seen Chica or Frederica?" I asked. They all looked serious. Mangle looked as she was going to cry. Same as Bonnie. Spike and Foxy however seemed pissed.

"Have I done something?" I asked nervously. Foxy shook her head.

"Someone took the other two." Bonnie said softly. My heart seemed to stop. _Who would want to take them? Did Mr. Fazbear sell them?_

"What do you mean... 'took'?" I asked to clarify. Foxy seemed pissed by my question.

"What do you think dumb ass?" I was shocked. The only time she ever yelled at me was when we were fighting.

"I'm just clarifying. Calm your ass down before I shut you down." Foxy seemed to cower in fear.

"Alright... was it men in uniform?" I asked. Bonnie spoke up.

"Yes but not exactly... more like a man in uniform. It was... purple... which was strange... but it was a night guard outfit." I listened carefully.

"He told Chica to follow him to a backroom and she did as an order. She never came back. He did the same with Frederica. I instantly snapped my fingers. Goldi appeared.

"You called Sam?"

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"A night guard dressed in purple has... taken Chica and Frederica." Goldi nodded.

"And what is it that you want?" He asked. Everyone just stared at him with a 'are you retarded?' look.

"I see. I will grant you my help under one wish." I looked at him confused before anger grew inside me.

"Look it pal! Let me tell you something! I'm not returning a favor! They're our friends and all you care about is your reward?!"

"You're right... I was being greedy. How do you want my help?"

"Is there any information on a guard in purple uniform?" He began thinking then snapped his fingers with an 'ahah!' expression on his face.

"Yes, yes. There was a guard... his favorite color is purple... uhh... his name is Vincent Grant. Uhh... let's see here... he was fired for tampering with the animatronics... and... an odor rising from the animatronics. That's why the original ones are spare parts... well... other than Foxy." I smiled at her and she smiled back. Goldi continued.

"Turns out... the bite of '87... that was his little sister... maybe he came for revenge." Goldi finished.

"Do you know where they are?" I asked impatiently.

"No. I got that information from a database." I nodded.

"Well where should we start?" Bonnie asked.

"Goldi... any more information?" Goldi nodded. He began speaking again.

"Turns out after he was fired... he began working at a place called... Fazbear's Fright. Why does that sound familiar?" He asked.

"We have to go now! There's an old animatronic named Springtrap. I... I used to work with him until he snapped. To tell you the truth... I'm Fredbear." No one really cared at the time. We quickly ran out of the building after I left a note for my boss.

"Sam... you got a car?" Goldi asked.

"Yeah why?"

"We're going to need it!" With that, we ran to my house. I unlocked my car. It was a 1970 Mustang Boss 302. It was yellow with two black racing stripes. I had inherited it from my father. It was only able to fit four of us. Mari had also joined us. There was a problem. _W_ _here would the others go?_ An idea popped into my head before I snapped back to reality.

"Sam!" Everyone yelled.

"Huh! give me a second!" I pulled out my phone and dialed my friend Wilford. (See where I'm going with these names?) He picked up.

"Dude... it's four in the morning... why are you calling me?"

"Listen... I know you're tired but I need you to drive to my place. you those animatronics I told you about? Well two of them have been kidnapped and we need your car. My car isn't big enough for all of them."

"On it! I'll be there in five minuted!" He hung up. Five minutes later his car pulled up. It was a 1970 Camaro. It was black with a small, thin, white racing strip.

"Goldi... Foxy, Mangle! You're with me! Spike, Bonnie, Mari... you're with Wilford! Let's go!" We hopped into our selected cars and sped off. As I passed Wilford, I gestured him to roll down his window.

"Follow me!" I said. He gave me the thumbs up.

"Where now?" I turned to Goldi.

"Three intersections, turn left at the fourth one." I sped off. I looked in the rear view mirror. I noticed Mangle looking around in the car before she spoke up.

"Nice car."

"Thanks." I said in a tone that meant I had other things on my mind. I passed through the three intersections before turning left.

"Where now?"

"Continue straight for about 7 intersections before you turn onto the I-65." I sped off and noticed Mangle whispering to Foxy. Foxy smiled when she noticed me looking at her. Foxy nodded after Mangle told her something. Mangle smiled at me. I continued driving. All of my thoughts were focused on Chica. _I love her so much. After this, it's anything she wants, I'll do._ I turned onto the I-65.

"Where are we heading?" Foxy asked.

"Knoxville. About 180 miles. The pizzeria horror attraction is there." I sped down the I-65. Wilford was still behind me. We challenged each other to a race. Next small town we hit. We started at 60 km/h before we slammed down on our gas. We had to reach a small town named Churbull. (Churbull isn't an actual town in Tennessee. If it is, I'll be shocked. I randomly thought of that name.) We were neck and neck until something happened./ My car seemed to accelerate to a higher speed than his. I reached 140 km/h. I reached Churbull before slowing down. Wilford soon pulled up to me. We continued for a while until we saw a sign. '20 Miles to Knoxville' is what it said. I drove faster.

"You're car has a really nice pur." Mangle said in a seductive tone. Right now, I didn't give a fuck about my car as long as it got me there and back. I didn't respond. She didn't seem pleased by this.

"Look Mangle... i know you're trying to cheer me up by complimenting my car but... I'm to angry and sad for it." We eventually reached Knoxville. Goldi directed us to Fazbear's Fright. The sign had a picture of what looked like original Freddy but wore down... almost... Phantom like. (God... is FNAF 4 going to be in this too?!) I got out of my car. We all stared at the sign... even Goldi. We had no idea what was going to happen.

 **I'm going to end this chapter here. Thank you guys so much for staying until this point. Also, I'll be uploading a ton of chapters tonight and tomorrow. I won't be uploading or writing for at least an hour tomorrow because I'm going to head to play some basketball. See you guys next time!**


	17. Chapter 17: Shadows of The Dark

Chapter 17: Shadows Of The Dark

I gulped before speaking. I had no idea what would happen. What if they were already dead? Or moved somewhere else? I opened the door and walked in. It was very dim in the building. I noticed in different rooms, there were the heads representing each of the four animatronics. In one room, there was a Freddy head with a blinking light. In another room, there was a Chica head with both lights turned on inside. I never found the Bonnie or Foxy head, nor did I want to. Did these heads mean something? I never found Bonnie or Foxy's head and they're still alive. I found Chica and Freddy or Frederica's head and I don't know if they're alive. I continued walking around. I found a security office. I found a screen with cameras on it. I quickly clicked through the cameras and didn't see any sign of Chica... or Frederica. I saw someone peeking into the security office.

"You!" I yelled as I saw the Shadow Bonnie. I heard Foxy scream and quickly turned only to see that she got scared from the Shadow Freddy peeking in the large, glass window.

"L-let me explain." His voice was filled with static. He began to explain.

"We show up to warn of danger. I'm telling you now you're not in danger." His voice was still filled with static. "I warned you about the others and you ignored it." I was baffled. Who did this fucker think he was?

"Listen here! I never seen you before!" He cut me off.

"You saw me in your dreams, correct?" I nodded slowly.

"I reached out to you... telepathically." His voice was filled with static. Shadow Freddy had eventually made it to the door. He only spoke in letters.

"C... H... I... C... A... I... S... H... E... R... E."

"And Frederica?" Spike asked.

"Y... E... S." For some reason he didn't nod.

"Do you know where?" I asked.

"S... E... C... R... E... T... R... O... O... M."

"I... N... V... I... S... I... B... L... E... T... O... C... A... M... E... R... A." he finished. I repeated the sentence we said over and over again.

"Chica is here. Secret Room. Invisible to camera... I got it! Chica is in a secret room that is invisible to the cameras!" Shadow Bonnie nodded before disappearing. We quickly raced down to hallway and into the first room. It had the Chica head in it. Shadow Freddy appeared to give us another hint.

"L... I... G... H... T... S... H... O... W... S... P... A... T... H." He disappeared again. I turned to everyone else. They were all looking at me. Was I really the only one that knew what this meant? Probably. I pulled out my flashlight and shun it on the Chica head. I noticed a secret door behind the head. I slowly opened it. I found Chica. She was tied to a wall. She had cuts and bruises all over her body. She was barely conscious. I ran over to her.

"Chica! Everything is going to be alright!" I yelled as I untied her. She looked up at me.

"Sam?"

"I'm here Chica! Don't worry! We'll get Frederica and then we'll get out of here." Chica stopped me. I turned to her.

"Sam... it's too late... Fred's... gone." I noticed Spike start to cry. I shook my head.

"No! I can't leave her! I can repair her! I don't care!" I grabbed Chica and lifted her over my shoulder before running out. I handed Chica to Bonnie, Mari, and Mangle.

"You three! Get Foxy in my car and stay with her! Everyone else follow me! I have a feeling Vincent is with Frederica." Everyone did as they were told and the others followed me to the Freddy head. I took a deep breath before coming up with a plan.

"Alright. Foxy, ready your hook. Spike prepare to punch anyone. Goldi, you'll teleport in before anything goes south. Wilfred... take this." I handed him a large wrench and I grabbed my hammer. I opened the door and stormed in. I saw Frederica also tied up but she was in way worse condition. I didn't see anyone else in the room. I quickly ran over to her but I was knocked out by something... someone. When I awoke, I was tied up, so was Spike and Wilford. Wilford was my best friend since childhood and I was going to have him killed because of me. I didn't see Goldi tied up. I saw Vincent staring over us. A bunny was behind him but definitely wasn't Bonnie. It was... yellow... and torn up a lot. You could see it's endoskeleton. I saw him laughing. I thought for a moment. _How could I get out of here? I know._ I snapped my fingers quietly. A few minutes later, I saw Mari behind the two. Goldi was watching from a corner. Vincent and this 'bunny' didn't notice him. Mari quickly took out the bunny but Vincent suspected something. He quickly spun around with a syringe filled with purple fluid. He injected it into Mari before she could react. She fell to the ground. I wasn't sure if she was knocked out or dead.

 **I'm going to this chapter here. Sorry for the short chapter but I thought I would end it on a cliffhanger. Thanks so much for all of the views. I would love it if you guys messaged me ideas for future chapters. Who knows, I could pick yours. Also! I'm going to be holding a poll for the next story. Obviously it will be on FNAF, but the poll will be about the ideas based for the stories. Examples, high school, FNAF 1 or 2, another all girl animatronics (except for added characters), ETC. See you guys next time!**


	18. Chapter 18: Confrontation

Don't worry guys! the sex scene will be coming up in about 3 chapters counting this one and the sexual chapter itself!

Chapter 18: Confrontation

I watched as Vincent turned to me.

"So... I'm Vincent... you thought with your little friends you'd save Chica and Frederica. You were wrong. *laughs evilly* I took them for a reason... you see... my little sister... she was bit by Foxy. I decided it would be more painful to take loved ones away from foxy rather than taking her. And now look! I have all the animatronics! Foxy, Chica... Frederica... Spike! You're all mine! You're going to watch Sam die! and this rat!" He pointed to Wilford.

"So! As I was saying... whoops! I missed an animatronic! Tell me where Bonnie is! Oh and Mangle too!"

"What if I told you to go fuck yourself?" I replied. he laughed shaking his head.

"Then I'd kill one of your friends. But not fast... slowly... limb by limb... like who? That's right! Like you did to Diego!" He laughed.

"Then I'd back my ass out of here and kill you!" I replied. I heard Chica crying. I knew fighting wasn't an option anymore.

"We didn't take her. She's still at the pizzeria with Mangle." I said.

"Well isn't that funny! Don't you know it's bad to lie?" I looked up at him. He was holding a screen with a familiar place on it.

"Look familiar? It should. It's your pizzeria. I'm not sure if you gave them invisible cloaks but I don't see them. Do you?" He asked me.

"I'm starting to think you're hiding them. Maybe I should check that mustang out there." Vincent walked out of the room. He tightened the chains around us, only putting Chica and Frederica in more pain. After he left, Goldi came and untied me. I got loose and untied Foxy in case Vincent came back early. I untied the others. we all hid. Vincent came back. We had to fight no matter what. We had to end this.

"Hmm... seems your friends have left you... oh well! More alone time I get with you two!" Vincent went and tied up Bonnie and Mangle. They noticed us but quickly looked back at Vincent to no give away our spot to Vincent. I quietly snuck around with Wilford. I then saw something unexpected. Foxy ran out in front of Vincent. Spike followed her. They were distracting him for us.

"You!" He boomed as he pulled out a needle. He shoved Spike backwards. Spike fell onto a shelf, blurring his vision.

"You've been nothing but problem since 1987! Time to end this!" Vincent pushed Foxy back against the wall.

"Wilford! Go attack Vincent! I need to deactivate the bunny." Wilford ran up behind Vincent and body checked him. Luckily, Foxy was cowering in fear. Her hook pierced into his arm. I deactivated the bunny laying on the floor. I quickly ran over and grabbed Vincent. I shoved him against the wall. He dropped his needle.

"You, you fucker!" I yelled as I bashed him against the wall. He hit his head on the wall. I noticed blood on the wall.

 **Warning! This will get extremely gory and will be extremely graphic! If extremely detailed death scenes scare you or you have a good imagination, DO NOT READ THIS UNTIL YOU SEE BOLD AGAIN.**

I grabbed Vincent and threw him into a pile of wood. "GUHH!" He screamed before getting up. He readied his fists. Wilford stood by my side but I told him I had this. I was so angry that I appeared to have extra or boosted abilities. Vincent ran at me and threw a punch. I dodged it and kicked him in the back of the knee causing him to fall. I walked over to him. I grabbed a small pair of scissors and towered over him. I saw the fear in his eyes.

Chica's POV.

I saw the fiery in Sam's eyes as he towered over Vincent with the pair of scissors. I watched in horror as he stabbed Vincent with the scissors. _How could such a sweet man like Sam be able to go through this? Was it anger because of who he hurt?_ I watched as Sam climbed on top of Vincent and began repeatedly punching him in the face. I saw Vincent beginning to bleed from his face. He had a black eye and multiple bruises. Sam got up and dragged him over to the wall. Sam slammed him against the wall a couple times before letting him rest. Sam looked around. I saw what he saw. A knife. Sam grabbed the knife and walked back over to Vincent. Sam positioned the knife and stabbed it into Vincent's arm. Vincent screamed in agony. Sam finally finished with him. Sam grabbed a large axe. One I thought would be too heavy for him but I guess not. Vincent tried to crawl away before Sam saw something out of the corner of his eye and smiled. He dropped the axe and grabbed Vincent. He tied him to the wall. Sam walked over to the table. He grabbed the 9 mm pistol sitting on the table. He loaded it before aiming at Vincent. BANG! A bullet tore through Vincent's upper right leg. BANG! A bullet tore through his other leg. Sam reloaded the gun. I knew what he was about to do. Sam aimed again before unloading all the bullets into Vincent. BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! Bullets ripped through Vincent's chest, finally killing him. Sam reloaded one more time before unloading one bullet into his skull to confirm death. Sam was panting when he finished. He looked around and saw Vincent's state. He smiled at it.

"Sam... are you... okay?" I asked. I could hear the fear in my voice. He nodded.

"Yes... it's... finally over... all the suffering... hate... pain... death... it's all over. I can be at rest now." Sam collapsed to the floor. I rushed over to him. Foxy wasn't far behind me.

"Quickly! We need to get him back to the pizzeria! Does anyone know how to drive?!" I yelled. Everyone stepped away from Spike.

"I-I do." He said shyly.

"Come on! We don't have time!" I ran out the door and into the main hallway. I found the exit. I loaded Sam into the car, next to me. Foxy sat in the front seat of his camaro. Spike hopped in the front seat. Spike seemed to be having troubles.

"Come on! Hurry up!" I yelled turning back to Sam.

"Give me a second! I haven't done this in a while!" Within seconds the engine roared. We sped off. After what seemed like hours even through it was only thirty minutes, we entered Churbull. We soon neared Nashville. I saw the sunrise in front of us. I wished that i could see a sunset or sunrise with Sam... just Sam. Sam began to wake up. His eyes fluttered.

"Sam!" Me and foxy yelled in unison.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"In your car." Foxy answered. His eyes began to close again. I couldn't lose him, not like this.

"Sam! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! Stay with me!" I did one thing. I kissed him deeply. His eyes shot open. I parted after he pushed me away.

"Chica! What the hell?!" He boomed.

"I don't know... I didn't want to lose you." I replied sheepishly.

"I've just gone through something traumatic and you kiss me?!" He yelled.

"I'm sorry... I've just... missed you." He stared at me. I could tell his anger turned into guilt.

"Chica... I'm sorry... I shouldn't have yelled at you." He pulled me into a kiss. It was passionate. Foxy seemed jealous by her body language. Arms crossed, angry look. We drove for another ten minutes of silence until we pulled into Sam's drive way. Spike killed the ignition and got out. I helped Sam get out after Foxy did. We all sat on the couch. Sam fell asleep again. He'd been through a lot. Mari and Goldi disappeared. Bonnie talked with me and Foxy. Frederica quietly thought to herself. Mangle however... was staring at Sam sleeping. Wilford was also sleeping. I gestured Bonnie and foxy to follow me. We went into the kitchen.

"What?" they both said in unison.

"Sam is so cute when he sleeps." I said. We giggled.

"So... Bonnie... when you going to ask Sam out?" Foxy asked.

"I don't know if I can... what if he rejects me like the others?" She asked. I laughed a little and shook my head.

"He loved Foxy... surely he'll love you."

"What is that supposed to me?" Foxy turned to me.

"It doesn't mean anything! Hold your foxes." (Get it?... instead of hold your horses. I know, my jokes are bad.) We chatted for a little while more until Bonnie left. We heard ruffling and saw everyone staring at Sam. He had awoken.

"My head hurts." He started to look around frantically.

"Where's Chica?! And Foxy?!" We decided to surprise him. Foxy crept up behind him and put her hands over his eyes.

"Guess who." She said seductively. He turned around.

"Foxy!" He kissed her. I was still in the kitchen. After they parted, he began looking around frantically.

"Where's Chica?! I saved her didn't I?!" I walked over and sat next to him. He kissed me too. I guess he didn't remember anything after he arrived at the place Vincent held me.

Sam's POV.

My beloved Foxy and Chica were finally safe. Chica and Frederica were in a bad state. They had cuts all over them. I was lucky oil hadn't leaked onto my white couch. That would NEVER come off. I finished the day spending time with the girls and fixing Chica and Frederica.

 **The end. I hope you guys have enjoyed this. Don't worry! The sex scene is after the next chapter. I will try my hardest to make this story as long as possible. it will definitely reach chapter 30.**


	19. Chapter 19: Love

Chapter 19: Love

I started my shift after feeling better. I still had some nightmares about Vincent. One though scared me a lot. I saw... Bonnie... Chica... Foxy... Frederica... except she was her male form, Freddy. But they weren't normal. They had sharp teeth, torn suits, and sharp claws. Foxy was in the closet. I had two doors for some reason. Bonnie always came on the left and Chica on the right. I never encountered Freddy though. I rose from my dream after constant jump scares. (Well I've managed to tie in all four games... how fantastic.) I was thinking about the dream. I felt like it meant something. Chica appeared in the hallway. She walked in, holding her cupcake which she usually didn't do.

"Hey Chica."

"Hi Sam." She replied, making eye contact. It seemed a bit weird. I felt... nervous around her. Probably because of that nightmare I had earlier.

"Anything going on?" She asked.

"No... anything with you?" She shook her head.

"Well... I'm going to see if Bonnie wants to talk." Chica walked out. It seemed weird, like she didn't want to be around me. I would soon find out why.

 **Time Skip: 2 am**

I watched the cameras. I got a few visits from Frederica and Foxy every now and then. I was bored. I noticed someone in the hallway. Someone I hadn't thought about in a while. She walked in. She always seemed nervous around me ever since she lost her memory.

"Hey Mangle."

"Hey Sam." She replied.

"Mangle... is something bothering you? You can tell me anything... I'll keep a secret." She sighed before speaking.

"Sam... I-I... love you." My face lit up with happiness. Mangle loved me again even after she lost her memory.

"Mangle... I've been waiting to hear those words... I love you too... I've loved you since you got here. Before that because you don't remember your past but that doesn't matter." I sat down beside her and stared into her pink eyes. She stared back into my eyes.

"Mangle... you're beautiful... no matter what." We kissed for seemed like ages. My love had grown for her more than it was before she lost her memory.

"So... you like my car?" I asked her.

"Yeah... it's really nice."

"Thanks... I got it from my dad before he passed away... umm... it's a 1970 Mustang Boss... a Boss 302 to be exact." Mangle smiled as I told her about it.

"It's got a twelve cylinder engine." I continued explaining the details about my car until Mangle was satisfied.

"Umm... Sam... since I don't perform... could I live with you?" She asked nervously. I did a little victory dance in my head.

"Yeah of course! Besides, you like my car so much." She quickly beamed with excitement and kissed me. We spent the rest of the night talking until we got a visit from Frederica. We shared jokes until she left. We began to make out. Mangle moaned every once and a while. Her hand moved down my body and stopped at my hips.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Mangle began to repeat. I woke up and saw my alarm clock buzzing for 7 pm. I groaned. It was just a dream. I got dressed and walked into the living room to see Mangle. I gasped.

"Mangle! You're actually here!" I ran around the couch and hugged her. She hugged me back but didn't bother asking why I was surprised she was here.

 **The end. Sorry for the short chapter guys. Other than the dream, I couldn't find a way to fill this chapter. Almost 1,500 views! That's crazy! I love you guys and see you in the next chapter!**


	20. Chapter 20: Mangled In Bed

I'd just like to say, thank you guys so much. 1,500 views and 20 chapters within the first 5 days of the first chapter! Also, this is the sexual chapter you've all been waiting for. If you found the other two sex chapters awkward to read, I wouldn't recommend reading this one. It will be longer and more descriptive. This may possibly be the longest chapter yet.

Chapter 20: Mangled In Bed

I walked over to the pizzeria. I opened the door to see Mr. Fazbear waiting at a table for me. I walked over to him and he handed me a dollar.

"What's this for?" I asked.

"Well... I'm giving you a raise. You repaired Foxy, Chica, and Frederica. Also, you saved both Chica and Frederica." I smiled proudly.

"Also, I'd like to show you something." He gestured me to the other side of the dining area to framed picture. It was my picture. _Employee of the month!_ The sign read on it. I beamed happily.

"Thank you sir."

"Don't mention it... you earned it." Mr. Fazbear said his goodbyes and I started my shift. I was already bored and it was only 1 am. Usually the girls became active around two... except for Foxy. She was always active. I decided to play some games on my phone. I played games for a while until I got bored. I decided I would relax and listen to some music. I put my earbuds in and started listening to some dubstep. I slowly fell asleep. When I woke up, Bonnie was in my office, sitting on my desk. I quickly pulled out my earbuds.

"Sorry... I uhh... fell asleep." I began.

"Don't worry... besides... you looked cute while you slept." She said.

"Thanks... so why did you come here?" I asked.

"Well... Frederica still thinking about what happened with Vincent. Chica and Foxy are hanging out. I decided I'd see you." I smiled a little.

"Thanks... umm... I have a question." Bonnie nodded slowly.

"Do you think you guys will ever be... umm... scrapped?" She thought for a moment.

"Yeah... but that'd probably happen long after you're dead." She sighed. We talked for a while until I noticed it was almost six. I got my stuff ready and said my goodbyes. I didn't know what waited for me at home. I walked home and unlocked the door.

"Mangle I'm home!" I yelled. I didn't get a response. I wasn't worried. I knew no one would take her. I found her in the kitchen.

"Oh there you are." I walked up to her and gave her a kiss. She smiled when I did this.

"Well... I'm exhausted... fuck the shower today." I kissed Mangle one more time before heading to bed. I quickly fell asleep. I awoke. Only 12 pm.

"Ehh... I guess I'll get up." I got dressed for the day and exited my bedroom. I found Mangle in the living room watching TV. I sat down beside her.

"Oh hey Sam." She greeted me seductively.

"Hey Mangle." Mangle snuggled up to me. I snuggled back. We were like that for a while until Mangle spoke up.

"Sam... you had sex with Chica and Foxy, right?" I nodded.

"Well... is it my time?" She asked with puppy dog eyes. I smiled a little.

"I guess it is." We began to kiss. She explored my mouth just as Foxy did. She explored it thoroughly. I felt her hands moving south on my body. We finished kissing when she parted from me. She slowly slid down to the floor, grinning. I unzipped my pants and pulled out my now erect penis. (I will now use terms such as dick, penis, pussy, ass, cum, etc.) Mangle looked in amazement just as the other two did. She grabbed my dick from the base. She slowly stroked it. She looked at me.

"Am I doing good?" She asked. I smiled.

"You're a natural." She grinned hearing this. Her speed rapidly increased before she stopped. This was her first time having sex unlike Foxy and Chica. She gulped nervously before taking my dick slowly in her mouth. She began moving her head slowly up and down after slowly taking my whole length. (In case you're wondering, Sam looks exactly like JackSepticEye. Again, not sponsored, just a big fan!) She slowly increased her speed as I moaned, letting her know she was doing a good job and to continue. Her speed increased to almost an in-human rate. I came close to my climax before I held her head in place as I unloaded myself. I let go of her and she parted and smiled at me, swallowing all of it.

"That was... *breaths heavily* good." She said. I nodded. She wasn't done though. She bent over the table, presenting her ass to me. I smiled after catching my breath. I entered her ass. She winced at the feeling but it soon turned to pleasure instead of uncomfortable pain. I began the rythem. I eventually progressed to pounding her earning loud screams. I fondled her tits as I did this. She moaned and screamed louder as she orgasmed. I continued to fuck her harder and harder until I was at a rate that surely would have broken a woman. I came to the edge again. I cummed in Mangle's ass. She moaned at the feeling. I exited her breathing heavily. She turned around and faced me.

"How... about a little... show?" Mangle asked between breaths.

"That would be great." I replied, smiling. Mangle was different from the other two. She kept going and didn't seem pleased enough. Chica was pleased after two rounds. Foxy was pleased after eight. Will she go above ten? That would be great. Mangle put on a show for me. She began rubbing her body starting from her breasts down to her hips. She began to rub her pussy. I couldn't resist it anymore. I took Mangle by surprise. I tackled her onto the table making her lay on her back. She spread her legs for me. I lined myself with her pussy before I penetrated her. She moaned softly. I started the rythem slow but quickly sped up as she requested it. I felt her orgasm as I came inside of her. She looked me in the eyes as we did this. I took a break, breathing heavily.

"Mangle... you're a natural... you're too good." I said. She smiled.

"And you're just to big." She replied before sitting down beside me. I looked at her. I saw the same I did for Foxy and Chica before. She had a similar body to Foxy's but she had an hourglass figure. She had D-cup sized boobs yet a much larger ass than both Chica and Foxy. Mangle giggled when she noticed me staring at her.

"You like what you see?" She asked. I was mouth watering.

"... Yeah." She laughed a little.

"Well I'm all yours until you're finished." She grinned. I quickly grabbed tits while starting to make out with her. She moaned softly every once and a while as I fondled her. I slowly parted for her and traced her body with my mouth. She moaned a little louder as my lips over her breasts. A slowly moved south. I stopped at her vagina.

"You ready?" I asked. She nodded pleadingly. I began to start licking her pussy. She moaned and held my head in place. I began fingering her with my hand and fondled her tits with my other. She moaned louder. Her moans soon turned into screams as I increased my fingering and licking. I soon felt her juices leak onto my face. She was breathing heavily. I still wasn't finished with her. I wanted to enjoy her body as much as possible. I was so glad she moved in with me.

"Well... what do you want?" I asked Mangle. She thought for a moment. She then got an idea.

"Well... I wouldn't mind you being forceful." She mentioned. I nodded before grabbing the back of her head and forcing her to suck me. I began the pace and let her take over. She sucked rapidly to please me as much as possible. I looked at the time. Almost 1 pm. I'll have plenty of time to enjoy her body. I watched as she sucked me off. This was her fourth round. I watched her as she tried so desperately to please me and she was doing a good job. I soon came close to my climax. Pleasure took over my body and in one thrust I filled Mangle's throat. She pulled off of me panting.

"You did a good job." I complemented her. She smiled.

"I hope so." She began to already ride me going for her fifth round. I was surprised she did it so quickly. She bounced on my dick, letting out groans and moans soon leading to screams. I grabbed her hips, speeding up her speed. The groans turned into screams of ecstasy as it took over her body. I was focusing on her ass. It was so firm and large. (If you want to imagine what they look like, search up FNAF SFM Sexy 'character'. You'll get what I'm looking for just... most sexually enhanced. There are currently only six characters for this: Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, Foxy, Mangle, and Marionette.) I gripped Mangle's ass as she rode me. I soon came close to my climax. Just before I cummed, I pulled out, spurts landing on her fur and on her red and wet vagina. We were both breathing heavily at this point. She looked at me and smiled. I smiled back before we began making out madly. I had never felt so much lust and love while fucking.

"Umm... Mangle." I started after she parted from me.

"Could you... turn around?" I grinned a little thinking about what I'd do. She turned around. I saw her big ass right in front of my face. I decided the first things that came to mind: _GRAB IT._ My brain screamed. _SMACK IT!_ My hands screamed. _FUCK IT!_ My erected member ordered. I listened to my hands first. I smacked her ass. She jumped a little. I grabbed her ass and held it firmly. It was so soft and large. I don't know how I didn't notice this before.

"Mangle... you have such a sweet ass." She giggled.

"Thanks... and it's all yours." She replied seductively. I continued to squeeze her ass before I planted her on my hard member. She slowly slid herself onto it. She moaned as I entered her. I began pounding her grabbing her hips. She moaned as I slowly pounded her before I sped up dramatically. Her moans turned into loud screams. Surely the neighbors would complain but they never did. Anyways, I pounded her hard. I smacked her ass every once in a while. I heard her scream loudly before panting heavily. I knew she had just had an orgasm. I continued pounding her until I cummed inside her. She climbed off of me, my cum leaking out of her ass.

"One last round?" I asked. She nodded and got on her knees. I readied my cock for her throat. I grabbed the back of her head with one hand and positioned my cock with the other. I forced her down on my whole length. She gagged a little before quickly moving head back and forth. I relaxed as I watched her. _You're lucky to have her. She's beautiful, funny, and perfect in every way. Even sex._ I thought as pleasure slowly took over my body. I looked at the time. 1:30 pm. I still had plenty of time later. I had until midnight. I came close to my climax. just before I cummed, I pulled out. my sperm covered her white fur. She smiled before wiping some off with her finger and licking her finger clean.

"You... lasted a long... time for a... first timer." I said between heavy breaths. She smiled as she cleaned herself off.

"Well... I'm going to have a shower. What do you want to do after?" I asked. She thought for a moment.

"How about some more FNAF?" She giggled.

"Your wish is my night." (FNAF jokes... I need to stop.) I got into the shower. I finished my shower and dried off. i walked into the leaving to find Mangle already playing. She was already on night 2 by the time I took a five minute shower. I smiled before sitting beside her.

"You're doing go-" I was cut off by Chica's jump scare. Mangle sighed after jumping.

"It's alright you'll get it." After a thirty minutes, Mangle progressed to the fourth night. She died over and over again, mostly from Freddy.

"Left door Foxy!" I yelled as I heard running footsteps. Mangle quickly closed the left door.

 **Time Skip: Dinner**

Mangle was in the kitchen about to make dinner for us. I got bored and decided to spice things up. I walked into the kitchen.

"I don't know what to make... what do you want?" That's exactly what I wanted her to say.

"Well... I was feeling a bit hungry for something a bit different." I rested my hand on her ass. She blushed before kissing me.

"Umm... how about pizza?" I suggested.

"Alright. I'll see you soon. Want another grab before I start?" She asked, looking down. I smiled and grabbed her ass one more time before going to the living room to take a nap.

 **The end. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. If there are any typos, it's because I wrote this at like, two in the morning. This chapter was really fun to write. I will be adding new characters soon and more sex scenes. See you guys next time!**


	21. Chapter 21: Bad News

Chapter 21: Bad News

I woke up and saw Mangle cuddling with me.

"The pizza ready?" I asked. She smiled at me.

"Almost." I nodded.

"After pizza wanna cruise around in my car?" I smirked at Mangle.

"Oh yes." She said somewhat seductively. I heard a beeping sound and Mangle hurried to the kitchen. She came back a couple minutes later with a two plates full of pizza. I took a bite... it tasted familiar... like... Chica's. I turned to Mangle.

"How did you get this to taste like Chica's?" I asked. She giggled a little.

"I got her secret recipe." Mangle smiled at me. I was thinking about moving Chica and Foxy in when I got a call.

"One second." I saw it was my boss and headed to the kitchen.

"Hey Mr. Fazbear, what's up?" I asked. I heard him sigh.

"Umm... We have to move Frederica. She's going to have to leave." My heart shattered a little. I didn't love her but she was my friend.

"Could you send her here?" I asked.

"I'm afraid not... I have to send her to another pizzeria."

"Okay... can you send her away tomorrow?" I asked. He sighed again.

"I'm afraid she's already gone."

"Oh... umm... that's a shame... umm... well I give her good luck and fair travels."

"I do too." He hung up. I came back out to Mangle.

"What did he say?" She asked.

"Umm... it's about Frederica... she... she... she's been sent to another pizzeria." Mangle gasped in shocked.

"Sam... I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault." We quietly ate our pizza. No talking, no TV, nothing but quietness. I finished my pizza and rinsed off my dish. Mangle walked up beside me.

"Sam... are we still going for that drive?" Mangle asked. I looked at her.

"Of course. I could use some fresh air right now." With that being said, we walked to the garage. I hopped into my Mustang Boss before pulling it out of the garage and onto the street. I rolled my window down.

"How about a show?" I asked Mangle. She nodded. I then slammed on the gas and sped down the street before slamming on the brakes and turning sharply to make a quick U-turn. I saw Mangle standing in the front lawn. I slammed my foot down on the accelerator. My Mustang quickly sped off, ripping down the street. I saw Mangle looking at my car as I passed. I made another U-turn and gunned it down the street. As I approached my house, I slammed on my brakes. I pulled into my driveway.

"How's that?" I asked, smirking.

"Good. How do you manage to turn around so quickly in such a small street?" She asked. I smirked.

"My dad taught me how. Unfortunately, he's dead now." Mangle slowly climbed in my car.

"Oh... I'm sorry to hear that... I wished to meet him." Mangle said. I smiled at her.

"Mangle... earlier was amazing... I hope you know that." I turned to her.

"I know." She replied, kissing me on the cheek. Being around Mangle made me feel brave. All of the girls made me feel a certain way. Foxy made me feel comedic. Chica makes me feel sweet. Bonnie makes me feel strong. Frederica... she made me feel smart when I was around her. Mari... she makes me feel important. We drove around for a while returning shortly before I had to go to work. I walked in the house with Mangle. We spent the last twenty minutes cuddling before I kissed her and left for work. I started my shift. It seemed different. The feeling in the building was just sadness. I could tell everyone was sad about Frederica. I'm sure I could cheer everyone up. I walked into the main room where everyone was.

"Does anyone want to hear a joke?" I asked. They all looked at me before looking back at the table. I sighed before walking back to my office. I put my hat over my eyes and tried falling asleep but Foxy came in.

"Hey Foxy." I said.

"Hey Sam." She didn't make eye contact.

"Foxy? Is something bothering you?" She nodded.

"I need to know! Have you and Mangle banged yet?!" I laughed.

"Matter of fact, we fucked earlier." Foxy went wide eyed.

"You did? How long did she last?" Foxy was clearly curious and worried for her sister.

"Six rounds... pretty good for a first timer."

"She must really love you." Foxy replied.

"Sam... could you tell me a joke?" I nodded.

"How do you plan a party in space?" She thought before shrugging her shoulders.

"You planet." Foxy started to laugh a little bit. (Really I just wanted to tell you guys that joke!) I spent the rest of the night with Foxy. I walked home and was greeted by Mangle.

"I have a surprise for you." She said. She led me to the garage. When she opened the door, my car was looking brand new.

"You... polished it... and, and... waxed it?" I asked. She nodded smiling. I hugged her.

"It's looks exactly like when my dad gave it to me. Thank you!"

 **The end. This chapter was more of a filler chapter for what's about to happen. See you next time!**


	22. Chapter 22: A New Friend

Chapter 22: A New Friend

It had been about a week since Frederica moved. The pizzeria had been closed until they found a variant of Freddy. I was surprised at how my boss still hadn't found one. Maybe he was looking for one similar to Frederica. I don't know. I walked over to the pizzeria and began my shift. I got a call from my boss.

"Oh hey." I said.

"Hey Sam... tonight could you do me a favor?" He asked.

"Sure... what is it?"

"Finally found a version of Freddy... or Frederica... anyways... I need you to pick her up tonight."

"Yeah, no problem." I hung up. I was excited to see who this new animatronic was. It was definitely female. I decided to keep this a secret, even from Foxy. It was around 3 am before I heard a the sound of a truck reversing. I quickly ran to the door and was met by two men carrying a large box, about Frederica's size. They brought it in. I signed the papers to confirm that it was delivered with an employee's signature. I stared at the box for a few seconds before everyone crowded around it.

"Sam... what's in there?" Bonnie asked. I smiled and opened it. Before us stood a female bear animatronic. She was a tiny bit shorter than Frederica, maybe an inch. I took her out of the box and powered her on. She opened her eyes. She had bright blue eyes. She looked around at everyone.

"I-I'm Freya." She began. Chica walked up to her.

"I'm Chica! I hope we can become great friends!" She chirped. Bonnie walked up to her.

"I-I'm Toy Bonnie... b-but you can call me Bonnie." I noticed Foxy sitting alone at a table after everyone introduced themselves. I walked over and sat beside her.

"Foxy... is everything alright?" I stared into her eyes. She blinked shedding a tear.

"What if they move Chica away? Or Bonnie?" She paused in fear. "Or me?!" She finished. She was know fully crying. I was trying to comfort her. I did the last thing in my back of my mind. I pulled Foxy into a kiss. Her eyes opened wide in surprise but soon relaxed.

"You better now?" I asked, smiling a little.

"Yeah... I guess I'll go meet the new animatronic." Foxy got up and walked over to Freya.

"Hey... umm... I'm... Foxy."

"Freya." She replied nervously. Foxy decided it was a little awkward.

"I hope we can be friends." Foxy waved as she walked to her cove and disappeared behind those purple curtains with stars. I sat at a table thinking about stuff when Chica sat next to me.

"So... how's it going?" She asked. I didn't notice her.

"Sam? Sam... Sam... SAM!" She yelled.

"Huh! Ahh... it's you." I replied. She scared me a little. I was clearly zoned out.

"So... how's it going?" She asked again.

"Good... best as it can be."

"Want a pizza?" Chica asked me.

"Nah, I had some with Mangle. Surprise me." Chica nodded happily and ran into the kitchen. I decided I'd try and get some self alone time by going to one of the party rooms. I was wrong. I began thinking about Freya. _Something about her seemed so sweet. Even more sweet than Mangle or Chica. I would say Foxy's sweet but she has quite the temper._ Bonnie walked in.

"Umm... h-hey Sam." She started nervously.

"Oh hey Bonnie." I replied. She sat down beside me.

"What's on your mind?" I asked. She sighed and took a deep breath.

"Umm... Sam... ever since I met you." She paused and took another deep breath.

"I've... g-grown feelings... for y-you." She stuttered. She wasn't making eye contact. I didn't know how to respond.

"I guess... I guess I'll go then." Bonnie stood up before I stopped her.

"Give me some time, alright? I'll think about it." I looked into her green eyes. She nodded and left the room. I guess I am the only human around here. I began thinking about what Bonnie said. _She had grown feelings for me? How? We barely know each other. Maybe the guards before me treated her poorly._ I eventually stopped thinking and walked to my office. It was already four. I sat down in my chair. My mind kept thinking about Freya. _Something about her was different from Chica... or Mangle... even Foxy._ The night slowly finished as my mind could only think about Freya. Not even a game on my phone could entertain me. I packed my stuff and headed for the doors when I noticed something. Freya was... on stage... but not where Frederica was. Bonnie was in the center and Freya was in Bonnie's place on the left. I shrugged it off. I walked home and was greeted by Mangle. I guess she had something to tell me.

"So... I heard a new animatronic arrived... what's she like?" Mangle asked me.

"How did you hear about that?" I asked.

"Well... just after you left, your boss left a message." I nodded.

"Well... she's a little shy but I don't blame her. She looks almost like Frederica just a tiny bit shorter. She's way nicer than Frederica though." I finished.

"Yeah... but Frederica originally was Freddy... you know how grumpy and uptight he was." Mangle rolled her eyes.

"Now that you mention it... I think I'll get used to Frederica being gone." I sat down on the couch. Mangle sat beside me. She seemed to want something.

"Mangle... do you need anything?"

"Umm... well... you know what we did last week?" She asked. I nodded.

"I was hoping we could do that soon... _very_ soon." I smiled a little.

"Maybe in the next couple days... I got a lot of things on my mind." Mangle smiled before happily walking to the kitchen. I followed her and grabbed a beer. I opened it and took a sip.

"God... last time I had one of these was back in my apartment with you." Mangle looked at me confused.

"It was something from your past. Forget about it." Mangle continued making her food. We talked for a while until I got tired.

"Well *yawns and stretches* I'm gonna go to bed." I said as I got up.

"I'm coming too." Mangle said. I smiled a little. _She was so sweet. Mangle was also a bit naughty. After me and Chica had sex, she never requested more. She only teased me by swaying her hips. Same with Foxy._ My thoughts didn't even cross Freya somehow. I asked Mangle something important.

"Mangle... during my shift, Bonnie came up to me. She said she has grown feelings for me. What do I tell her?"

"Hmm... well... honestly if you love her back, tell her you'll give it a try."

"The problem is... I don't know if I love her."

"I'm sure you'll find out soon." With that, Mangle fell asleep. I couldn't fall asleep. I kept thinking about Bonnie. _If I tell her no, it could ruin our friendship. I can't say yes right now because I don't know if I even love her. I guess I'll let events unfold._ I still never fell asleep. Mangle finally woke up and came into the living room.

"You got up without me?" Mangle joked.

"I couldn't sleep at all." I replied.

"Maybe try now." She suggested. I shook my head.

 **The end. This was just a chapter to lead up to the next chapter. 1,803 views! Thank you guys so much! I've only had this story out for a 5 days and a little bit! See you guys next time!**


	23. Chapter 23: A Revisited Feeling

**Hey guys! Just wanted to let you know, I'm going to be starting another story soon. It will be similar to this but it will start differently. I debating whether I should base it in FNAF 1 and then slowly add the Toy animatronics or if I should base it in FNAF 2. I don't know. I'll probably release the first chapter today. Enjoy!**

Chapter 23: A Revisited Feeling

I messed around with Mangle for the rest of the night until it was time to work. I packed my stuff and left. My life was pretty good but it was about to get better. I unlocked the door and walked in. The building felt full of happiness and joy. I took a big breath and smiled. I walked towards Chica, Bonnie, and... Freya.

"Hey guys!" I said cheerfully. They all turned to me.

"You seem cheery." Bonnie smirked.

"I don't know. I feel good right now." I smiled before walking to say hi to Foxy.

"Ahoy Foxy!" I called. She quickly looked up at me.

"Ahoy Sam! Ye want to join me crew?" Foxy asked, playing with me.

"I've been on your crew for a long time." We kissed before I headed for my office. I sat down. I began thinking about what Bonnie told me last time. Maybe it could work out. I shook the thought from my head as Chica walked in. She didn't seem amused.

"Hey Chica." I said.

"Hey Sam." She said somewhat bitter and unamused.

"Chica... is everything alright?" I sat beside her.

"It's just... I never really get any time alone with you anymore." I hugged her.

"How about tonight?" I asked. She nodded before I sat down in my office chair. I gestured her to come sit with me. She sat on lap. She slowly leaned back before turning around, and pulling me into a kiss. We began to make out.

"This is a bad time isn't?" Freya was in the hallway, blushing a little. Chica seemed annoyed. She reluctantly got off my lap and walked out of the office.

"A very bad time." I replied. I sighed and picked up the tablet and flicked through the cameras. Mari and Bonnie were talking while Chica angrily explained everything to Foxy.

"So what did you want?" I asked her, putting the tablet down.

"Well... umm... I don't know... I'm too embarrassed to say it." I sat down beside her.

"You can tell me anything... trust me." She didn't make eye contact.

"Sam... I-I... love you." I was shocked. This was now the fifth girl that's told me this. First Foxy, then Chica, Mangle shortly after, Bonnie last night, and now Freya.

"Right... it probably sounds weird."

"No, Freya... not at all. I have to tell you something... I umm... I'm dating Foxy and Chica. Mangle too but you don't know her. It doesn't sound weird... in fact... I kinda feel the same way." I looked at Freya who now looked into my eyes. Hers were bright blue. Brighter than before. I slowly leaned into to kiss her. She pushed me back.

"I feel like it's not right." She explained, looking away. I turned her head towards mine.

"It's alright... besides... I love you, Freya." I slowly leaned into to kiss her again. This time she didn't push me away. Our lips met. It was amazing. The last time I had a kiss like this was my first girlfriend. Her name was Jenny. She was about my height and had long brown hair. She had beautiful blue eyes like Freya. It was seventh grade when we started dating. Anyways, Freya parted from me. Her eyes slowly opened.

"Sam... that was... good." She admitted.

"I know." I replied before pulling her into another kiss. We kissed for a while before Freya decided she was going to go back to the others. But not before another passionate kiss. She slowly walked out, swaying her hips, before winking and blowing a kiss at. _Freya... is... amazing._ I thought about our moment we had. I was truly in love with her. I knew instantly after that I had the same love for her as I did the others. I'm not sure if it's her looks or personality that gets me. Something about her cute smile, adorable face, and personality gets me. She also had a pretty good body. She had C-cup sized boobs which weren't the biggest, but she definitely had the biggest ass. I smiled as I thought about her. Chica walked in.

"Can we continue?" She asked, smiling a little. I smiled.

"Of course." I replied. She sat on my lap and did the same as earlier. She explored my mouth for a while until she slid off of me and onto her knees. We knew we both wanted this. I slowly unzipped my pants, teasing her with anticipation. I slowly pulled my dick out and she quickly grabbed it from the base. She slowly started giving me a handjob, making it hard. Once she got it hard, she looked at me.

"You ready for this?" She asked in a seductive tone and I nodded. She slowly took all ten inches. She slowly started moving her head up and down. Something about her blowjobs were special. Maybe the way she wrapped her tongue around my dick, I don't know. She increased her speed slightly. I moaned letting her know she was doing a good job. She continued this for a while, slowly increasing in speed. Eventually she reached an incredible speed. I moaned louder as pleasure began to paralyze my body.

"Chica! I'm gonna-" I didn't even get to finish my warning as my cum flowed down Chica's throat. She swallowed every ounce of it. She then released herself from my dick.

"I forgot how good that tasted." She smiled a little. She sat on my desk. I walked over to her and spread her legs. I got my face close to her pussy. She nodded. I began licking her pussy, earning soft moans. As I increased my speed, the moans grew louder until they were soft screams. I could feel her body shaking from the pleasure. I knew she was close. I continued licking her until she screamed in pleasure. She had another orgasm. She was panting by now.

"Sam... you're so good... fuck me!" She screamed. I smirked and inserted myself into her.

"Fuck me hard!" She screamed. I did as she said. She screamed immediately as I pounded her. I felt her tighten up around my dick. I was breathing heavily. I continued banging her until I came to my climax. I cummed inside her and she hugged me tightly, panting heavily. I sat down in my chair. Chica got on her knees and began giving me a blowjob. I moaned as she moved her head rapidly to please me. I looked down at her. _You've had sex with three girls... you're so lucky. You can get five... no! Don't take advantage of them! You already got three! Don't be a pervert! You could get fired._ I checked the time. 5 am. I came close to my climax. I quickly forced Chica off of me and gave her a facial. She smiled as my cum splashed over her face. She wiped some off with her finger and licked her finger clean.

"Chica... your blowjobs... they're amazing." I said between heavy breaths. She smiled. She cleaned herself off before making out with me. She left after exploring my mouth. I sat there.

"Holy god that girl is amazing!" I said to myself. Foxy walked in.

"Ahoy... Foxy." My breathing was still heavy.

"Did you and Chica fuck?" She asked, smirking.

"Yeah... it was great." She smiled at this.

"Hey... Sam... could I come over later?" She asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah of course! I'll take you over when I finish my shift." Foxy beamed with happiness. She kissed me and then happily skipped out of my office. A few minutes later, Freya walked in.

"Hey Freya!" I greeted her.

"Hey Sam." She sat down in a seat.

"How's it going?" I asked her.

"Good. It could have been better."

"Why's that?" I asked, clearly concerned.

"Well... I heard Chica's screams and I wanted to spend time with you."

"Chica hasn't spent time me in a while... besides... you can spend time with me now." She smiled slightly. She cuddled up with me.

"You girls are going to drive me crazy." I chuckled. I cuddled with Freya until it was time to go. I grabbed my stuff.

"See you tonight." She said, giving me a long kiss.

"See you later, Freya... I love you." I returned a long kiss before walking to Foxy's cove.

"Foxy! Let's go!" I said. Foxy quickly hurried out. I waved goodbye to Bonnie and Chica. Me and Foxy walked home. We walked in.

"Mangle! You have a visitor!" I yelled. Mangle came running over to me quickly.

"Foxy!" She yelled as she hugged her sister.

"It's nice to see you again Mangle." Foxy replied.

 **That's the end of this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed. I thought I'd surprise you with a sex scene. I hadn't had many scenes with Chica after the chapters with Vincent who is the purple man. I decided why not. Soon, I'll have chapters involving Foxy and Bonnie more. Don't worry, there will be sex chapters with Freya. See you guys next time!**


	24. Chapter 24: New Activities

**Hey guys! I just started a new story. I'd love it if you guys checked it out. I've posted two chapters so far. It's called 'Five Sexual Nights'. I hope you guys check it out. Also, each time I upload a chapter for one of the two stories, I will start working on the next chapter for the other story. Enjoy!**

Chapter 24: New Activities

Mangle and Foxy were chatting privately in the kitchen. I saw them both staring at me. I had no idea what was in store. Foxy and Mangle walked over to me, both swaying their hips. Foxy and Mangle sat beside me and cuddled with me. I now knew what was about to happen, a threesome. Foxy began to kiss me and explore my mouth, while Mangle touched Foxy's body. I grabbed one of Foxy's breasts. Mangle slid onto her knees and unzipped my pants. I felt Mangle start to slowly suck me. Foxy didn't want to be ignored so she parted from me and shoved her breasts in my face. I grabbed one with my hand and sucked on the other. I started to grasp Foxy's ass. Mangle began to speed up her pace. Foxy's ass was exactly identically to Mangle's... almost... twin sisters. Mangle sped up dramatically. I let go of Foxy and grabbed Mangle's head. I held her in position as my cum flowed into her throat. I released Mangle and she got up, sharing my cum with Foxy. They swallowed it all.

"I forgot how that tasted." Foxy said. I laughed.

"What now?" I asked. Foxy thought then began positioning us.

"Mangle, you lay here, spread your legs. I'll go here... Sam... fuck me hard!" Mangle laid on her back and spread her legs so Foxy could eat her out. For some reason, they were okay with the whole sister on sister thing. Anyways, I entered Foxy. I hadn't entered her ass since my first week on the job. I got a feeling... like someone was watching us. I began the rythem but soon spaced out in deep thought. _Did that bunny return? I will rip him apart._ "Sam!" Foxy yelled.

"Ahh! Sorry... there's something bothering me." I exited Foxy. Mangle and Foxy stood up annoyed.

"What is it?" Mangle asked.

"I feel like... something's watching us." Just as I looked around I saw Goldi.

"Goldi! What are you doing here?!" I yelled, quickly zipping up my pants.

"I came to talk to you." He replied.

"Couldn't you have come back another time?!" I yelled. He became frustrated.

"SHUT IT!" He boomed. I stood back a little.

"Look... Bonnie just broke up with me... I'm depressed." My anger turned to sorrow almost instantly.

"Goldi... I had no idea... I'm so sorry... maybe you two were never meant to be together."

"Maybe... see you later Sam." With that, he vanished. I turned to see Mangle and Foxy waiting on the floor, on their knees. I smiled and walked over to them.

"Who's first?" I asked.

"Her." Mangle said. I got my cock ready for Foxy before I took her down my whole length. I pulled Mangle into a kiss as Foxy started the rythem. It was rather fast. She started at an extreme rate of speed. I could tell she was trying to pleasure me and she was doing exactly that. I started to finger Mangle with my free hand. Mangle moaned as she kissed me while Foxy rapidly sucked me. I broke our kiss while still fingering Mangle.

"You guys definitely are the faces of 'play' time." I joked. Mangle laughed a little and Foxy smiled, still working. (Get my joke there... yeah... FNAF jokes... they suck. Especially mine.) I stopped fingering Mangle as she had an orgasm. Her juices splashed on Foxy. I grabbed Foxy and pulled her off. Mangle quickly got on her knees like Foxy. I cummed. My sperm covered their faces. Foxy smiled while Mangle cleaned herself off. I got ready. I grabbed Mangle by surprise and bent her over the table. She gasped and then smiled at me. I penetrated her ass. She screamed quietly as I did this.

Foxy's POV

I watched as Sam began to pound my sister's ass. I found this very hot. I began rubbing my pussy and fondling my tit with the other hand. Mangle was being dominated by Sam.

Back To Sam's POV

I pounded Mangle's ass. She moaned as I did this and her ass made a smacking sound every time I went in her. I grinded Mangle. I could see that her ass was red by now. Foxy was now fingering herself. I loved these two so much. Mangle was screaming in pleasure by now and Foxy was moaning loudly. I came ever so close to my climax.

"Cum inside me!" Mangle yelled. This sent me over the edge. I cummed inside of Mangle. I swear it was the biggest load in my entire life. I roped Mangle's ass full of my cum. I exited as the cum leaked out of her ass. I looked at the time. 5 pm. Plenty of time. I grabbed Foxy and forced her down on ten inches. She winced as I began to pound her pussy.

"Oh!" She squealed. "Fuck me hard! I'm your bitch!" Foxy yelled as pleasure took over her body. This encouraged me. I reached a speed that surely would have ripped a woman in half, even if she was experienced. Foxy screamed in pleasure. Her body began to shake. I felt her juices on my dick which only made me slide into her easier each time. I fucked Foxy for a while until I approached my climax. I cummed inside of Foxy. She hugged me as I did this. I exited her leaving her almost paralyzed from pleasure. I sat on my couch. Foxy and Mangle sat beside me.

"One last round?" I asked. They both nodded quickly. I chuckled.

"Anything you want." I replied. Mangle immediately grabbed Foxy and whispered something to her. They both got and moved close to each other.

"We're going to give you a show... and then a blowjob each... sound good?"

"Sounds perfect." I replied. With that, Foxy and Mangle began to kiss at first. Foxy grabbed Mangle's ass and squeezed it firmly before slapping it. Foxy moved south on Mangle's body. Foxy stopped at Mangle's entrance before eating her out. I jerked off to this. Mangle held Foxy's head in place and moaned softly. Foxy picked up in speed. Mangle's moans became louder and more frequent.

"About to-" I didn't finish my sentence. Mangle and Foxy got on their knees and were ready. I jerked off and looked at Mangle. I saw her tits and immediately cummed. My sperm roped over their faces. They began to make out and clean each other off. Foxy started to give me a blowjob. It felt amazing. More than amazing... better than Chica's. Something about her... I'm not sure. Foxy picked up her speed as Mangle ate her out. Mangle was also fingering her fastly. Foxy moaned which stimulated me. I grabbed Foxy and held her in position as I cummed in her mouth. I let go off her just in time. She was panting. She had an orgasm. Mangle's fur was wet with Foxy's juices.

"Sis... you taste good... my turn." She said seductively. Mangle and Foxy switched positions. I watched as Mangle gave me a blowjob. She teased me before I forced her down on my length. She went wide eyed at first but got used to the ten inches quickly. She began to move her head rapidly while Foxy ate her out. Foxy slapped her ass. I reached my climax and cummed in Mangle's throat. I let Mangle off and sat there, panting.

"You girls... *breaths heavily* are amazing." They both smiled at this.

"We have to go get cleaned off." The two girls left for the bathroom. I didn't even know how long they lasted, but I had a feeling it was at least sixteen.

 **I'm going to end this chapter here. I hope you guys enjoyed it. It was a lot of fun to write. See you guys next time!**


	25. Chapter 25: News

Chapter 25: News

I spent the rest of the night with Foxy and Mangle before I made my way to work. Foxy stayed home with Mangle. I entered the pizzeria. I was greeted by Mr. Fazbear.

"Hey Mr. Fazbear!" I said, shaking his hand.

"Hey Sam... you can call me Jack, alright?"

"Sure thing. Can I tell you something?"

"Yeah... make it quick."

"Well... I was wondering if the animatronics could live with me."

"Well... I don't see why not. Besides, if they malfunction, you can fix them right there."

"Thanks Jack!" I yelled as he left. I quickly ran to the stage.

"Guys! Great news! You can come and leave with me if you want!" All four of them looked at me, especially Freya. Spike however, seemed the least excited. _Maybe I'll talk to him after._ Chica ran up to me and kissed me, followed by Freya who hugged me. Bonnie, didn't seem like herself though.

"Spike... could I talk to you?" I asked him. He nodded quietly. He followed me into a party room.

"Dude... are you alright?" He nodded before sighing.

"Y-no... it's Bonnie... I have a crush on her but all she talks about is you." I had completely forgot about what Bonnie said.

"Spike... look... me and you are the only guys here... she'll come around to you... you just got to be confident, funny... be yourself." He nodded before walking away.

"Thanks, Sam." I chuckled a little. I was about to leave when Bonnie walked in.

"Oh hey, Bonnie. I was just coming to talk to you." She grinned.

"I was just doing the same." Bonnie said in a rather evil tone.

"Bonnie?... Are you okay?" She laughed a little.

"I'm fine... unlike you."

"What are you talking about?" I got ready to grab my taser as she slowly walked towards me.

"You broke my heart... I asked you out and you never answered." She was closer to me now.

"Bonnie... look... I didn't mean to. I haven't had much time to think about it." Her eyes went from a light green to black with small white dots. She began to walk a bit faster. I pulled out my taser.

"Bonnie! Stay back! I'm warning you!" She chuckled before quickly sprinting at me. Before I could react, she gripped me by the throat. I dropped my taser by accident. She grabbed my keys and locked the door of the party room after dropping me. I was going for my taser but she kicked it away.

"You'll pay for hurting me." She said. Bonnie picked me up by the throat again.

"You hurt me... all you care about is Chica... and Foxy... Mangle too... you'll all pay." She slammed me down onto the ground. I knew this wasn't Bonnie. Something wasn't right. I realized something. Maybe she got possessed.

"Bonnie... I know you're in there. You have to listen to me." I cried out. Bonnie grabbed her head and screamed quietly.

"You idiot! Shut up! You don't know what you're doing!" Bonnie punched me in the stomach repeatedly. I started to cough up blood.

"Yes... pay... you killed my partner... now I'll kill you." _What is she talking about?!_ I started to speak again.

"Bonnie... this isn't you! Fight back... I love you." Bonnie grabbed her head again before falling to her knees. She screamed before her eyes turned green again. Bonnie looked up at me.

"Sam..." She cried.

"I'm sorry." Bonnie fell onto the ground after trying to reach out to me. I quickly wiped my blood away and picked her up. I unlocked the door and ran with her to the main party room. I set her down on the stage as everyone crowded around me.

"Sam! What happened?!" Chica cried.

"Something possessed her. I got through to her and the possessing stopped but she fell unconscious." I explained. Spike began to cry and I comforted him.

"Spike... she'll come back... they always do." (FNAF 4 reference and jokes now?! You got to be kidding me!) Spike nodded and sat beside her the entire time. I decided I'd spend time with Freya. We headed to my office while Chica made a pizza for when Bonnie woke up. I sat down with Freya who seemed a bit clingy but I didn't mind.

"I'll miss you this weekend." She said.

"I'll see if I can work it." I said. Freya looked up at me and smiled slightly. I pulled her into a kiss.

"Freya... I love you... but... a lot... more than before." She blushed at this. I pulled her into another kiss until she stood up. I was about to follow her but she pushed me down onto my chair. She climbed onto my lap. We started to kiss but it soon turned into making out. I had my hands around her torso. Out of all the animatronics, she had the biggest ass. I slowly slid my hands down towards her ass before she parted.

"Don't be naughty." She warned me before kissing me again. I decided to try and touch her breasts. I slowly moved my hands upward but she stopped me without parting. I sighed in my brain. _That failed. She seems more focused on love than sex. I should be the same way._ We continued to kiss until she parted from me. I looked at her. She was so beautiful.

"I'll see you around, Sam." She began to walk away but something gave me the urge to slap her ass. Not hard, but lightly. She turned around.

"You really love my body, don't you?" I nodded and she giggled a little.

"You're a naughty boy... I kinda like that." She kissed me before leaving. I was stunned. _Did she already want to have sex?!_ I sat down in my office chair. 1:02 am. About five minutes later, Bonnie walked in. I tensed up a little.

"Sam... I'm sorry about earlier."

"Bonnie... it wasn't your fault... someone possessed you." She gasped in horror.

"Who would do that?" I thought for a moment.

"The only being that could do this is that bunny that worked with Vincent." Bonnie's face turned into anger.

"That fucker! I'll rip him apart! He made me hurt you!" She began to rant as I quietly listened.

"Bonnie... it's alright... we'll find him before he finds us... besides... I'm fine." Bonnie looked me in the eyes before sighing.

"Sam... did you really mean that you love me?" She asked.

"Yes... I love you, now... I'm not sure why." Bonnie gave me a small smile.

"Umm... Sam... who else are you dating?" She asked me.

"Will you care?" I asked.

"No, not at all."

"Well... I started dating Foxy, then Chica, Mangle, Freya... and now you." Bonnie smiled.

"Bonnie... can we keep this a secret?"

"Why?" She asked, almost sounding offended.

"Well... Spike has a crush on you... he'll never talk to me if he finds out."

"Oh... I never realized he did... sure, a secret is a secret." She kissed me on the cheek before walking out. I spent the next hour thinking about everything that's happened. Bonnie... Freya... that bunny... Vincent... Vincent. His name echoed in my brain. Anger built in my head. He hurt my precious Chica and now that bunny's come back for revenge. Chica walked in.

"Hey Chica." I said in a rather cold tone. She looked at me in confusion.

"Sam... are you alright?" She slowly backed away.

"I'm fine... it's just... that bunny... he possessed Bonnie to try and kill me." Chica nodded and then hugged me.

"Sam... we'll be safe... besides... we got you." I smiled a little before my anger re-built.

"I hope so... I couldn't bare to see any of you hurt... that's why I snapped on Diego... and Vincent." Chica nodded.

"You were brutally violent on Vincent." She said.

"I had to be... you know the four originals?" She nodded.

"They don't have AI chips like you... he killed five children... each stuffed into the suit... Foxy had an AI chip installed as she was still popular." Chica gasped.

"Who's the fifth?" She asked. I sighed.

"Goldi... He killed a child before them."

"Who did that go to?"

"Marionette." She gasped, tears coming from her eyes.

"That's why Mari's so shy." Chica hugged me tighter.

"I had no idea... is that why you brutalized him?" I nodded.

"Besides... he hurt you... and Frederica." Chica kissed me.

"Sam... where will we go in your house?" She asked.

"It's a large house... since there are so many of you... you'll all have your own bedrooms... even Mangle who's been sleeping in my bed."

Chica's POV

When Sam mentioned that Mangle slept in his bed, I turned extremely jealous. I think he noticed this.

"Chica... are you... jealous?" He asked.

"No... not at all." He smiled a little. _I think he bought it._

"Well... I'll catch you later." I smiled, winked, and left. I was thinking about him the whole way to the main room.

 **I'm going to end it here. In case you're wondering, this 'bunny' is Springtrap, who will show up soon. I hope you guys have enjoyed. Over 2,300 views! I hope you guys enjoy. As always, see you next time!**


	26. Chapter 26: Management

Chapter 26: Management

I was bored so I decided to visit the girls... and Spike. I walked into the main to find the three girls chatting and Spike sitting alone at a table. I walked over to him and sat down.

"Bored?" I asked him. He nodded slowly.

"Same here. Wanna do something?"

"Like what?" He asked me.

"I don't know... anything... we still got two hours." I said. He thought for a moment.

"I don't know... I think I'll stick to sitting around." He replied. I hadn't noticed the girls staring at me. Me and Spike sat there for a while silently until my phone started ringing. _Who could be calling me at this hour?_ I answered it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hi... Uhh... I'm Jason Galore. Uhh... I'm the the head director of Freddy Fazbear Entertainment in your district. Uhh... some of the people above me think that you're messing around with the animatronics and they're going to be sending a second guard to help you at night. As a friend, I'm giving you a warning, be prepared. Have a good night." He hung up. Spike looked at me.

"Who was that?" I put my phone away.

"Some guy named Jason Galore. He's the head director of Fazbear Entertainment for my district. The people above him think that I'm messing around with the animatronics. They're going to be sending a second guard to help me." I explained.

"Why would they think that?" He asked. I shrugged my shoulders. The girls walked over and I explained the whole thing again.

"So... just... be nice to him... try not to scare him... he'll be new to this." I said. I finished up the night and headed home with the animatronics. We arrived and noticed Mangle and Foxy quietly chatting.

"Hey girls... guess what. The others are allowed to live here." The girls smiled before going back to their private talk. I got my stuff off and sat down on the couch. I heard a knock on my door. I walked over to the door. I opened it and saw Jack.

"Oh hey Jack." I said.

"Hey Sam... here's your pay for the week."

"Thanks, see you tonight!" I said and closed the door. I opened the envelope. $800. I put the check on my table and went back to relaxing. I spent the next few nights at work, practicing with the girls to prepare for this new worker.

 **Sorry this chapter was so short. It was a filler and information chapter leading to the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy as always, see you later!**


	27. Chapter 27: A King?

Chapter 27: A King?

It had been about a week since my warning from that head director. I walked to the pizzeria and saw a red WRX Subaru pulling up to the restaurant. I saw a man with long, black hair step out. He walked over to me.

"Excuse me. Are you Sam?" He asked.

"Yes, sir. That's me." I said. He smiled.

"Great! I'm Mark, you're partner for the night shift." I nodded. _Fuck! I was hoping to a have a little time with the girls before this guy ruins it._ We headed inside the pizzeria. We walked to my office. I was glad the animatronics didn't move while we walked past. We made it to the office. I pulled up a second office chair that I found in my basement. He sat in it.

"So... Mark... mind telling me about yourself?" He turned to me.

"Well... uhh... my full name is Mark Edward Fischbach. I was born in Hawaii. I actually used to be friends with a guy named Jack... he uhh.. was a youtuber... he actually had a character named Sam." I smiled a little at this.

"Well... my boss... I mean... our boss' name is actually Jack." He nodded.

"Wanna tell me about yourself?" I nodded.

"My full name is Sam E. Septic. My parents never told me what my middle name was. I grew up in America... South Dakota... I have three brothers and I'm single. I'm twenty-five." Mark nodded as I finished.

"Well... I hope we survive." He said. I nodded knowing what he meant. I checked the cameras while he kept on eye on the hallway.

"Mark... Bonnie's moved." He looked at me with a face of determination.

"There she is! She's in kid's cove." Mark nodded silently.

"She's moved again... by the bathrooms."

Mark's POV

My heart began to beat faster as Bonnie got closer to our office. Sam spoke again.

"Mark! Third party room! Left vent!" I quickly shun my flashlight on the vent. Surely enough, Bonnie was there. I continued the shine the light on her. She didn't go away. Sam was looking at her. I heard a noise coming from the hallway. I quickly shun my light. Before us stood Chica. Her beak was gone and her eyes were black with small white pupils. I gulped nervously. _We're dead... no! Be brave!_ Chica eventually disappeared and so did Bonnie. We finished up the night only getting one more visit from Chica and Bonnie. The clock chimed for six.

"YES! WE DID IT!" I high-fived Sam.

"Yes we did." He chuckled.

Sam's POV

This guy was a little insane. Maybe I was insane. I was the one who's had sex with these animatronics over five times. I said my goodbyes and left for home, waiting a little until he drove out of sight. I reached my house with the others following behind.

"This guy is going to drive me insane." I said flopping on my couch. I soon fell asleep. I woke up later to the smell of pancakes and bacon.

* * *

It had been three nights since Mark started working. I had gotten used to his triumphant cheers of victory. We started our fourth night.

"I got you this." He said, handing me a flashlight. I took it.

"Thanks." I replied.

"Let's get to work." I nodded and sat down, pulling up the cameras. I noticed Freya and Spike already gone.

"Shit! Two are gone." I said to Mark.

"Who?"

"Freya and Spike."

"Who are they?" He asked, turning on his flashlight.

"Freya's just female Freddy and Spike was made to replace Foxy as he's a wolf... as she's a fox obviously." Mark turned to me.

"She?" He asked. I nodded.

"They changed her... er him." I replied.

"Spike's by the bathrooms... no sign of Freya." I warned. He nodded, squinting his eyes down the hallway.

"What's that?" He asked. I looked closer... Freya.

"Freya." Spike followed behind her as she got closer to the office. We turned our flashlights on, seeing her now black with white pupil eyes.

Mark's POV

 _These fucking things are going to be the death of me! Why did I ever accept this job?!_ I thought in my head as Spike soon disappeared. I heard banging in the vents. I turned my light to the left and right to see both Chica and Bonnie there.

"Fuck! We're fucking fucked!" I screamed as the four closed in. Sam's face turned pale. I looked at the camera. I saw what looked like Bonnie... but in almost a shadow form.

"Fuck! Fuck!" He screamed.

"What?!" I asked.

"Don't worry about it! We have to get these four out!" Spike was now dangling from the roof, almost like someone familiar but I couldn't name it.

Sam's POV

I thought about who might possibly die or be in danger. Mark? Hopefully not. I mean, he's a pain but he's a nice man. Besides, he has a girlfriend. Bonnie disappeared before Chica did. Freya soon disappeared but Spike stayed in the office, dangling from the roof like the Mangle from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Spike suddenly disappeared in a flash. Weird. Note to self. The clock struck 3:00 am.

"Half way there pal!" Mark said, patting my back. I smiled a little, playing along with the 'fear'. I noticed something when I switched to the prize corner. _Shit! Mari might actually kill Mark!_ I heard pop goes the weazle.

"Mark! Duck! Quickly!" He ducked just in time as Mari jumped at him and disappeared after crashing into the wall. The hours passed slowly until the clock chimed for six. Mark bear hugged me tightly. I choked as he was quite muscular.

"We made it! One more night!" He cheered leaving the office.

* * *

Night 5 began... well for Mark. The night was filled with horror... well again for Mark. I brought Foxy and Mangle back to give him one more final scare. I worked the flashlight this time.

"Sam... who are these new animatronics?!" I looked seeing Foxy on the move and Mangle closely following.

"That's Foxy and Mangle... Jack said nothing about new animatronics." He looked at me as I saw Foxy running down the hall. Foxy jumped at him, but purposely jumping over him. Mangle jumped at him just like Foxy but this time he ducked. They seemed to disappear after each 'attack'. I saw the fear in him turn to anger. Spike came at him jumping at him. This time he landed a punch into Spike's jaw. Spike fell to the floor, holding his jaw. He quickly disappeared. Mark was breathing heavily. I was afraid if one of the girls came at him. The one I didn't want him to come came. Foxy. Foxy saw what Mark did to Spike. Foxy readied her hook. She charged at Mark who simply knocked a swift punch into her jaw. She quickly fell but didn't disappear. Mangle came through the vents. Freya walked in, angry. The same with Bonnie and Chica. Spike dangled from the roof. I saw Mari towering over them all. Mark gulped before readying his fists. I was afraid for what would happen to Mark or the animatronics. Mangle was about to charge at him but I had to step between them. I jumped in front of Mangle as he body crushed mine. The animatronics quickly disappeared. Mark helped me up.

"You okay!?" He asked. I nodded.

"Sam! I owe you! How can I ever repay you?!" He got on his knees. I thought.

"Even if you switch to day shift we're still friends." I replied. He got up.

"Of course!" I heard the clock chime for six o'clock. I saw the happiness appear on his face. He held up his fist.

"I AM THE KING! OF FREDDY'S!" He cheered.

"I HAVE RECLAIMED MY RIGHTFUL CROWN!" He ran out of the building, making sure to flip off the animatronics on his way out. I walked into the dining area laughing.

"He's a funny guy." I said. The animatronics looked at me angrily.

"He punched me in the jaw!" Spike yelled.

"Same with me!" Foxy yelled too. They all gave me disgusted looks.

"Look... I had to save him... besides... I'll fix your jaws... come on." Spike looked at me.

"I'll fix my jaw around your skull. Also! I found out about you and Bonnie!" He said, tears forming in his eyes. Bonnie turned to him.

"Spike... I'm sorry." She began to cry.

"Leave me be!" He turned his back to everyone. Bonnie ran away crying. I sighed. I started to walk away. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Foxy.

"Sam... you'll pay." She said coldly. I gulped fearfully. She raised her hook. she was about to sink her hook into my shoulder but Mangle stopped her.

"FOXY! STOP IT! THIS IS MARK'S FAULT! NOT SAM'S!" Foxy turned around, breathing heavily in anger. She punched Mangle before she sunk her hook into her shoulder. Foxy gripped Mangle's head and ripped her right arm back, ripping off Mangle's arm. I watched in horror as Foxy ripped Mangle apart. Mangle cried in agony. I quickly grabbed a screwdriver. I turned Foxy around as she finished off Mangle.

"I'm sorry Foxy... now you'll really be out of order." I held up the screwdriver. I saw the fear in her amber eyes. I stabbed the screwdriver into her shoulder as she did her hook to Mangle. Foxy cried in pain.

"I'm a terrible person!" She cried as I ripped her apart. I had to. To save everyone. I finished with Foxy. I was breathing heavily. I snapped back to reality. I fell to my knees. I began to cry heavily. I looked at my hands, covered in oil.

"Wha-... what have I done?" My hands began to shake. I saw Chica come running in. Her eyes were black with white pupils.

"You!" She boomed. I looked up. Something came over me. I landed a punch into her stomach. She fell to the ground holding her chest. I stood over her now. Something was... forcing me to do this. She began to cry.

"Sam... please... don't kill me." Something forced me to talk.

Chica's POV

I pleaded to Sam. He grinned angrily.

"Sam's gone... I'm the new Sam! Your time is up you incompetent robot!" He grabbed me and dragged me to a table. I heard the door open. I saw Mark running in. I was a little happy to see him.

"SAM! WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Mark boomed, seeing Foxy and Mangle. Sam turned quickly to him.

"SHUT UP MARK! I'M THE KING! SPRINGTRAP IS KING!" He yelled. Mark ran over, dodging his punch, tripping Sam. He quickly grabbed me.

"Warn the others!" Mark ordered. I nodded and ran to the others.

Mark's POV

I readied my fists as Sam got up. I felt something come over me. I seemed to care for the animatronics even though they'd probably kill me. Something wasn't right with Sam. _WHO'S SPRINGTRAP?!_ I charged at Sam. He readied his fist, landing a punch into my jaw. I felt anger rise in me. I quickly stood up, grabbing Sam by the collar. I began to punch him in the face repeatedly until he had a bloody nose. I saw Spike come running in. I dropped Sam, standing back. Spike ran to my side.

"You ready?" He asked me. I nodded. Sam was standing by now, breathing heavily with anger. He charged at us but he close lined him. Spike grabbed him by the leg and dragged him up. Spike handed him to me. I lifted Sam over my hand before dropping him on his back. He screamed in pain. Sam quickly got up though... surely that broke his back. Sam didn't seem to weaken. Something definitely was possessing him. Sam quickly ran away to the basement. Me and Spike followed him. It was dark. He now had the advantage. I saw Sam sitting on a box. I saw what looked like original Bonnie but gold and torn up. He chuckled evilly.

"You arrived. I took your Sam." He said. Behind him stood what looked like original Chica. She had a sharp claws, a torn bib, and a sharp set of teeth. Soon followed a Freddy with the same but smaller Freddy's attached to him. Soon out stepped a version of Foxy. He had sharp teeth and claws. He was so far the scariest. I wasn't sure if I could survive this one. Out stepped Bonnie, but he had claws and teeth sharp as a shark's. I noticed Chica had three rows of teeth. Out stepped the two final members. One was a version of Golden Freddy with sharp teeth, claws, a purple top hat and bow tie and a version of this... nightmare Goldi that was black with a gold bow tie and top hat. He had red eyes and the biggest jaws and teeth.

"Intimidating aren't they?" Springtrap started. We didn't respond. Soon, Marionette and Golden Freddy appeared behind us. Chica, Bonnie, and Freya climbed down the ladder.

"Your own team? They're nothing!" He said. It was a seven against five. We readied ourselves for the fight of our life.

 **I'm going to end this on a cliff hanger. Sorry. Springtrap has returned for revenge after Sam killed his life long partner and friend, Vincent or purple guy. See you guys next time!**


	28. Chapter 28: A Battle To Remember

Chapter 28: A Battle To Remember

Still Mark's POV

Sam got up, grabbing a hammer. I readied my fists before remembering my job. I grabbed my taser and pepper spray. Bonnie had grabbed a crowbar laying around. We got ready for the a battle about to change everything. Sam charged at us but I sprayed him in the eyes with my spray. He fell to the ground holding his eyes. I quickly turned on my taser and took him out. His body twitched with electricity as he was knocked out. I turned back to Springtrap. His eyes were lifeless.

"You monster." I groaned. He smiled. I whispered to Bonnie.

"If anyone comes at us, hand me that crowbar."

"Making plans?" Springtrap asked. I threw him a smile basically saying _fuck off_.

"Oh! Secrets... I like secrets!" He said evilly. I smiled back at him. He pointed at us. Nightmare Bonnie charged us. Bonnie threw me the crowbar and I swung it into N. Bonnie's face. Sparks flew everywhere. I pulled it out of his face and bashed it repeatedly into his face until the lights in his eyes shut off. It was now five against five. I didn't notice Freya backing away. I turned and noticed her gone.

"Where's Freya?!" I asked quietly. Chica looked at me.

"She said she's getting something." I nodded. We were out numbered even when I took out two of their fighters.

I readied my fists again. I was ready and I would be the king. (See my reference? King of FNAF... No? Okay.) Sam began to wake up.

"Chica... take care of him." I could tell Springtrap had no control over him. Sam got up, wobbling a little, before pulling his hands into fists.

"YOU!" He boomed at Springtrap.

"YOU MADE ME KILL FOXY!"

"You killed Vincent... also... Foxy's right here." Nightmare Foxy stepped forward, readying his hook. For some reason, he had a long, metal tongue. Freya soon returned holding a gun and Foxy's hook. She handed the hook to Sam and the gun to me. It was a 9mm Beretta. I guess in case if a burglar broke in. I aimed the gun, firing three bullets. Two missed and one pierced Foxy's upper chest. He growled in anger.

"You got me?" I said to Sam. He nodded. Foxy charged at us.

Sam's POV

"You got me?" I nodded. Foxy began to charge at us. I had flashbacks of killing Foxy... and Mangle. That anger that grew inside of me at Foxy before Springtrap forced me to kill her grew inside me again. I readied the hook. I charged back at this Nightmare Foxy. The hook pierced her arm. I used all the strength I had and ripped his arm off. He screamed in pain. I began the same process with him as my old Foxy. I ripped his limbs off before ripping his head off. I panted heavily as my thoughts came back to me. There was still five more. Mark fired two more shots, one hitting this blackened version of Fredbear. I threw the Foxy head at them. I seemed to grow extra abilities. I quickly ran into a room and opened the vents. I heard a scream followed by three more gunshots. I climbed quietly through the vents. I quietly opened the vent covering above the nightmare team. I readied the hook and a large, railway spike that I found. I got ready above Chica as I heard another gunshot. A bullet pierced Nightmare Freddy. I decided who to go for. _Chica? Fredbear? This other guy? Freddy? Springtrap? Fredbear. We did the bite of '87, not Foxy._ I knew it was true in my mind. I jumped down on Fredbear as the sharp points pierced his skull. He fell to his knees, his eyes flickering off before Chica grabbed me, snapping her jaws at me. Mark came to my rescue. We were humans and we were braver than the animatronics. Spike ran with Mark. Mark pushed through the others and punched Chica. she fell to the ground, letting go of me. I grabbed a small, wooden box that I found and stuck it between her jaws to keep her busy.

I found a bottle of cleaner and sprayed it at the animatronics... it seemed to stun them, especially Springtrap and the small Freddy's. I grabbed a near by fan and smashed it off of Chica's head, dealing heavy damage.

"Mark! Keep her busy!" I sprayed the animatronics once more before grabbing the others. I found a rock along the way and a slingshot. I grabbed it and loaded it with the rock. I aimed it straight at Nightmare Chica.

"Mark! Look out!" He jumped out of the way as the rock hurtled towards them. It smashed through her skull, turning off her eyes. Mark punched Springtrap to the ground. Freya and Bonnie teamed up against Nightmare Freddy. Me and Chica took on Nightmare. His eyes were red with evil. I whispered Chica a plan.

"Do that thing." She knew what I meant. She took off her beak, her eyes turning black with white pupils. We both charged at Nightmare, bashing into him. I felt one of his teeth pierce my skin but I ignored the pain. Chica grabbed his jaw and held it open. I grabbed a spare water bottle I always kept on me and dumped it into his mouth. He shook rapidly as his eyes flickered off before going stiff. I looked at Chica and she looked at me.

"You alright?" I nodded, seeing the massive gash on my arm. I looked to see Mark being slightly overpowered by Springtrap as he crushed his fists.

"Gah!" Mark screamed. Freya and Bonnie didn't make much progress with Nightmare Freddy.

"Help them!" I said to Chica. We split up and I ran to Mark's aid, punching Springtrap.

"Thanks." He said. I nodded. We got ready. We ran at Springtrap. All my pent up anger mustered to my core as I readied my fists. Springtrap thought he was prepared but he clearly wasn't. I knocked him down again. I climbed on top of him.

"YOU... MADE... ME... KILL... FOXY!" I grabbed the sledge hammer from when Diego existed. I slammed it into his body. We screamed in agony. I bashed him repeatedly until his lifeless, white eyes began to flicker with death. I towered over him, Chica, Freya, and Bonnie having my back finishing with Nightmare Freddy.

"You're done, Springtrap." I slammed it into his skull, killing him for good. I panted heavily, looking at the mess. Chica hugged me.

"Sam... what will we do with this mess?" She asked.

"I don't know." I replied. Freya hugged me too.

"What about Foxy... and Mangle?" I began to stress.

"I DON'T KNOW!" I yelled. The animatronics cowered in fear. I stormed off, bringing Springtrap's head with me. I needed time to myself. I sat in a party room quietly, staring at his head. I had brought Foxy and Mangle's head with me too. I looked at their heads. I punched Spirngtrap's head.

"This is all your fault!" It didn't respond.

* * *

 _It had been a couple days and I slowly worked on fixing the two girls. I went to a garage sale and met a pretty girl. She had long, brown hair. She had a pretty big ass. Don't be a pervert! She's like nineteen... you're twenty-five._ Freya walked in.

"Hey Sam, how's it going?" She hugged me.

"Good... I can't get this girl off my mind."

"Who?" She asked.

"Well... a human but... she lives in town." I explained everything.

"Oooohh!" Freya teased me.

"If you're going to tease me, you can leave." I said in a bitter tone.

"Sam... I'm sorry... hopefully you can bring back the two." She smiled softly before walking out, closing the door behind her. I heard a knock.

"What?" I asked. Chica poked her head in.

"You have a visitor." I sighed, slamming my tools down and headed for the living room. My heart stopped when I saw that girl.

"Umm... hey." I said, staring into her blue eyes.

"Hey... I feel like we could be great friends... I'm Rachelle." She said. (This is the Rachelle from Five Sexual Nights.)

"Sam... how did you get here?" I asked.

"Oh! I'm really good friends with your friend, Mark." She replied. _I have to thank Mark so much later._

"Well... as you can see... the animatronics at the pizzeria live here." I gestured to them all.

"Oh! I've met animatronics before!" She said.

"You have?" I asked.

"Yeah! In fact, I work at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. the one on Florida Street!"

"Really? What animatronics do they have there?" I asked.

"Well... Freddy... Bonnie... Chica... Foxy." She noticed my hands turn into fists.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked.

"No... just follow me... I have to show you something. You ever played FNAF 2?" I asked. She nodded. _A girl gamer... interesting._

"You know Foxy and Mangle?" She nodded again. We walked into the room with their bodies. She gasped.

"Here they are."

"What happened to them?" She examined their torn up bodies.

"A stupid bunny named Springtrap." I said, gesturing to his head on my shelf.

"Wait... there's a Foxy here and at my pizzeria... what gender is this?"

"Female." I replied.

"My Foxy's male... maybe they could meet?" She suggested.

"No... this Foxy's mine." She nodded.

"Besides, my Foxy's mine too." She said.

"So... this is may sound confusing but... have you seen a guy named Vincent?" Anger grew inside me at the mention of that name.

"Yes... matter of fact... I killed him myself... he deserved it... he hurt my precious Chica." A smile appeared on Rachelle's face.

"Well... I have to go... can I get your number?" She asked. My heart stopped.

"Of course." I told her my phone number and she left, saying her goodbyes. I had to see her again.

 **I'm going to end this chapter here, don't worry... these stories won't collide that much, only for a few chapters on each story. See you guys next time!**


	29. Chapter 29: No Longer Mangled

**Just a quick shout out to Smiling Lemon again. Thank you so much for the reviews. I appreciate it. Enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 29: No Longer Mangled

I had worked on the two girls for weeks and I still wasn't finished. Rachelle stayed in my mind the entire time. I glanced over at Springtrap's head as I heard a knock.

"Come in!" I yelled. Mark walked in.

"Mark! How you doing?" I asked, giving him a bro hug.

"Good, you?"

"Absolutely perfect... well... except for this." I pointed to my mess of parts and tools. He nodded.

"Anything I can help with?" He asked.

"Yeah, mind soldering Mangle's wires that connect her power core to her head?"

"Not at all." Mark grabbed my soldering tool and got to work. (It's pronounced like soddering by the way.) I looked at Foxy's body. _What next?_ I asked myself in my head. I grabbed a screwdriver and a few screws. I attached her legs to her torso. She was starting to come back together. I next took the wires I needed to fix her AI chip. I had salvaged parts from the nightmare animatronics. I began to connect her AI chip wires to her power core. I next connected her AI chip to the wires leading to her brain. I guess the animatronics had a metal brain for some reason. I guess the AI chip acted as the central brain while the metal brain confirmed these commands, I don't know. I soldered them together after Mark finished.

"What now?" He asked.

"Attach the wires from her arms and screw in her arms." He nodded and got back to work. I gave Foxy brand new eye bulbs... or light bulbs? I don't know. I gave her the same amber eyes as before but gave her ones that would last longer. Mark had already finished one arm on Mangle. I realized something as Mark finished Mangle's second arm.

"Mark! I forgot an important part! Come with me!" He followed me to my car.

"Dude! Sick ride!" He said, jumping in.

"Thanks! Let's go!" I reversed quickly out of my garage and onto the street. It was night time so I knew no cops would be around. You think they would be since crime seems to happen more often at night. I slammed on the gas, speeding off to the hardware store.

* * *

I pulled into the drive way. I didn't care about parking in the garage. Me and Mark grabbed the two parts, a set of special silver gears. We rushed inside the house.

"Hey, Sam." Chica said. I ignored her only giving her a look as a response. She went back to chatting as me and Mark rushed inside the room.

"What do I do with this?" Mark asked.

"I need you to put it in the back panel." I said. Mark nodded and lifted Mangle into a sitting position. He opened up the back panel.

"Where?" He asked, shining a flashlight in it.

"Let me see it." He handed me the gear.

"Hold the light right... there!" He held the light in place as I inserted the gear into Mangle's back. It had to go in a certain way otherwise she wouldn't reactivate. I got it in.

"That's everything. Try flipping this switch." Mark flipped the switch on. Mangle's eyes fluttered open.

"Sam? Sam!" She hugged me. Mark smiled.

"I thought Foxy killed me!" She said, looking me in the eyes. I missed her amber eyes.

"I re-built you... because of Springtrap... I have to re-build Foxy too." Mangle stared at Foxy's half built body.

"What did he do?" She asked. Mark answered before I did.

"He possessed Sam to kill Foxy." Mangle hugged Mark in return for helping me. I began to work on Foxy again.

"Need anymore help?" He asked.

"Nope. I got it from here. Thanks man. You can stay at my house for the night, if you'd like." He nodded.

"Thanks." He replied for letting him stay. He walked out, talking to Mangle.

"Alright, Foxy... let's get you back in order." I began to work on Foxy again. I finished attaching her arms before putting in the gear. I was about to switch her on but remembered something important. I grabbed the part.

"Can't forget your hook!" I attached her hook to her right hand. I flipped the switch on. Her body laid still for a moment before springing to life. Her eyes shot open and she jumped up.

"I'm sorry, Mangle!" She cried. I ran over to her and comforted her.

"Shh, shh... it's alright." Foxy looked at me and then her body.

"H-how? Yo-you killed me." She said.

"I didn't... Springtrap did... I re-built you."

"A-and Mangle too?" She asked. I nodded.

"Where is she?" I gestured to the door.

"Stay at the door. It'll be a surprise." She nodded and hid at the door. I walked into the living room.

"Guys." I said in the saddest fake tone I could pull off. They all turned to me with concerned looks.

"Someone returned." Foxy walked out. She was a little taller now but that didn't matter. Every ran over and hugged her. Except, Mark. I guess he felt left out. I walked over to him.

"Mark... you are the best friend I could have ever met... well, except for my childhood friend Wilson." He chuckled.

"You know, Sam. I think everything will work out just perfectly." I smiled at the thought. _I had my Foxy. I had my Mangle. I had my Chica. Freya too... and... who am I forgetting...? Bonnie! I got Bonnie too._ I walked to the kitchen to clean off the oil on my hands. Chica walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, Sam... you're really smart, you know?" She said in a somewhat seductive tone.

"I am? I never noticed." She giggled, pulling me into a kiss.

"Chica... I'm sorry you and the others had to go through this... it's all my fault." She looked me in the eyes.

"No it's not! It's as much my fault as it is yours."

"I guess so. I can't argue with you." Mangle and Foxy laid down for a nap. Spike and Mark chatted. Bonnie and Freya talked privately. It was just me and Chica.

"Chica... remember that night you and Foxy fought over me?" She nodded.

"I'll always love what I did and I'll always be thankful for it." I pulled her into a kiss. Tonight would be fine. No problems. No missing friends. No Springtrap. I would love the five girls forever. I spent time with Chica before I pulled Mark into a room.

"What's up?" He said.

"I'm going to ask Jack... our boss, not the youtuber, if he could order new animatronics."

"So why are you telling me this?" He asked.

"Well... maybe you would date one of them." He laughed.

"I would never do that." He said, laughing again.

"I didn't either but now I'm with five of them. Oh also, they like to have sex." I left the room as Mark stood there. I guess he didn't know. Mark followed behind me soon. I sat on the couch and he sat beside me.

"I'm gonna call Jack." Mark grinned. I stepped into the kitchen and called Jack.

"Hey, Sam."

"Hey, Jack. I was wondering if you could order new animatronics." I said.

"I guess I could. I'll order three new ones."

"Thanks, Jack." He hung up. I walked back to Mark and the others.

"He's ordering three new ones." I said. The others didn't seem to notice what I said, except for Mark. I sat beside him and watched TV for a while.

"Hey, Mark. Wanna see something cool?" I asked.

"Sure." I went over to my computer.

"What is it?" He asked, excitedly.

"You know who Scott Cawthon is?" He nodded.

"He made FNAF." He replied.

"Check this out." I started up FNAF 2 and loaded night 5. (Let's just say after you beat the game you can select a night to play instead of replaying the game.) I died a couple times before I completed the night.

"What?!" He asked impatiently.

"This." The pay check appeared.

"What?" I pointed to my name on the pay check. His face turned to shock.

"Dude! You're in a game!"

"You didn't realize this before? Why do think all of the girls are in the game?" He nodded before we headed back for the couch. Chica managed to lure me into the kitchen.

"Yes?" I said.

"Well... I wanted to thank you. For saving me from Vincent... and fighting bravely against the nightmare versions." I nodded, pulling her into a kiss.

"Sam... I'd like to repay you." Chica kissed me. I planted my hands on her ass. She giggled before getting on her knees. I looked around making sure no one was coming to the kitchen.

"Not here." Chica zipped my pants back up. _Did she really just cock block me?_ She slowly walked out of the kitchen, swaying her hips. She kicked her leg up before leaving. I was caught in a daze. I quickly snapped out of it and left the kitchen. Mangle and Foxy just woke up. they rubbed their eyes before sitting down, next to Chica. I sat on the chair across from Freya. Chica kept staring at me. Bonnie sat beside Spike who was squished between two big asses and two hot girls. (Not like an insult, literal big asses.) I smirked as he tried to make space. I heard a knock. I answered it.

"Rachelle! So nice to see you... are you okay?" I asked.

"No... I need to talk to you privately." She replied. I nodded, stepping outside. She began.

"My Foxy... he's... he's lied to me... and broken my heart... can I meet your Foxy to see what she's like?" I nodded and opened the door. We walked to the living room.

"Foxy. This is Rachelle. She has a version of Foxy." I said. Mangle and Foxy looked at each other.

"Foxy?" I said.

"Our older b-brother." Mangle stuttered a little.

"My twin." Foxy said.

"Oh yeah. Foxy said he had two sisters. One a pirate like him, the other a re-buildable, named Mangle." I looked at her. Foxy and Rachelle chatted privately before she began to left. It was dark out by now.

"Rachelle... do want a ride?" I asked.

"Sure." I gestured her to follow me outside. We got into my car. I turned on the car. She jumped a little as I revved the engine.

"Nice car." She said, running her hand across the interior door.

"Thanks... got it from my father before he died." She smiled a little.

"Where's your house?" I asked.

* * *

"Thanks for the ride." She waved before walking away from the car. She was my dream girl... well, other than the five I had at home. She reminded me of someone but I couldn't put my finger on it. I drove home thinking about it. She seemed so familiar. I just couldn't figure out why.

* * *

I arrived home and entered my house. I found Foxy and Mangle giggling in the kitchen. Spike and Mark were in their bedrooms. Freya, Chica, and Bonnie were sitting on the couch. I sat down beside them.

"Enjoy giving her a ride?" Freya said with a slight smirk.

"She reminds me of someone." I said.

"That doesn't answer my question." Freya replied.

"I guess I did. She's a bit sweet." Bonnie had a smile whiled Chica crossed her arms.

"Chica... don't take it personally. Remember what I told you after you and Foxy fought?" She nodded, sighing.

 **I'm going to end this chapter here. I hope you guys enjoyed. I was going to make two chapters, each one for fixing the two girls. I decided not to though as they would both be short. I hope you enjoy, and as always, see you next time!**


	30. Chapter 30: Re-union

Chapter 30: Re-united

Me and three girls sat quietly for a while until I decided to get something to eat. I walked to the kitchen and the two girls were still giggling.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Nothing." Mangle replied making Foxy giggle more.

"If you say so." I grabbed some bread, tomatoes, ham, and condiments. I stuck my bread in the toaster and waited for it to pop. A few minutes later, my bread popped and continued making my sandwich. I finished making it and savored a bite that made a loud crunch. I walked back to the living room. Bonnie had left for her bedroom while Freya and Chica sat quietly. Freya decided to give us some time alone so she left for her bedroom too. We sat quietly for a little while. I decided to break the silence.

"Look, Chica. I'm sorry. I'll spend as much time as possible with you tonight." Chica continued to cross her arms.

"Come on. Lighten up. I love you." Chica couldn't stay mad at me.

"Fine." She said, giving me a hug and then leaving the room. I finished my sandwich and went to my computer. I opened a browser and decided to pay my bills. I payed off the hydro, internet, and credit card. I payed off my car insurance and the finished the loan I had since university. I decided I was bored so I'd check out this Jack guy Mark was talking about. I watched some his videos. Turns out he's Irish and extremely loud. I didn't mind his videos. I looked at the time. 11:56 pm. I decided to leave the others to sleep and take Foxy and Mangle to work. We walked to the pizzeria. I found Jack sitting on a table.

"Hey, Jack!" I called.

"Hey, Sam." He replied, walking over to me.

"Mind explaining something?" He said.

"What?"

"The mess in the basement and this oil on the floor."

"Well, you see... uhh... this animatronic, Springtrap, he kinda possessed me. Foxy ripped Mangle apart and he possessed me to return the favor to her. The mess in the basement, oh yeah, he forced us to fight him and these versions of the originals that were like, nightmare forms." He nodded.

"Well you're cleaning it up. Have a good night." I nodded and ran to janitor's closet to get a mop. I quickly ran back to find only Foxy in the dining area.

"Where's Mangle?" I asked.

"Her cove. I'll be in my cove."

"I'll come get you guys after?" She smiled and nodded before walking to her cove. I started to clean up this mess. I had a lot to do.

* * *

I finished moving the last of the nightmares' parts to the Parts & Services Room. I saw old Chica, Freddy, and Bonnie there. It broke my heart to see them in that condition. Maybe I'd repair them sometime. I walked back out and wiped the sweat off my forehead. I entered Pirate's Cove.

"Foxy! I'm done." I called. No answer.

"Foxy?" I walked deeper, readying my taser for anything that attacked. Something jumped at me and I held the taser out. I electrocuted it was Foxy.

"Foxy! I'm so sorry!" I picked her up and carried her to the main room.

"Foxy! Stay with me." Her eyes began to fade. Her beautiful amber eyes slowly closed before she stopped moving.

"Foxy... I'm sorry." I cried over her body. I looked up to see a smile on her face.

"Foxy?" I asked. She began to burst laughter from her vocal box.

"You should've seen your face!" She sat up.

"Y-you're not dead?" She shook her head.

"Don't do that, Foxy! The scared the fuck out of me!" I warned her.

"Fine. By the way, tasers don't bother me." I laughed a little before going to get Mangle.

"Hey, Mangle. I'm done."

"Okay. I'll be right there." I nodded and left for my office bringing Foxy with me. Mangle soon entered the office, sitting on my desk while Foxy sat on my lap.

"Any reason you two are clingy?" I asked.

"We haven't seen you for weeks, or anyone for weeks. Last we saw was you." Foxy said with a little bit of anger at the end.

"Foxy, you know he didn't do that. Springtrap did." Mangle defended me.

"I know." Foxy replied with a sigh of defeat.

"Sam, why did you just watch me die?" Mangle asked.

"I don't know. I think Springtrap possessed me as Foxy started her work so that I couldn't save you." I replied. Mangle nodded, taking it as a good enough answer.

"Mangle. You're the best sister I could ask for. I've ripped you apart twice now and you still love me." Foxy got off my lap and hugged Mangle.

"Well. It's just because I can be re-built again and again." Mangle smiled at me.

"If I would possibly die then... never mind." I looked at the time. 4:13 am. The old animatronics came back into my mind.

"Hey guys. I was thinking about repairing the old animatronics." They both turned to me. Foxy's face lit up.

"I get to see my old friends?! I mean... that's a great idea." Foxy tried to play it cool causing Mangle to giggle.

"I don't see why not." Mangle replied.

"Why don't I get some spare parts?" I said.

"We'll be right here." I was walking to the P/S room. (Parts & Service Room) I heard what sounded like talking. I entered to find the originals in the spot that I last seem them not moving at all.

"Can't wait to fix you guys." I said, grabbing a spare part. Suddenly, the old Bonnie sprung to life.

"Y-e-r g-o-n-n-n-n-a f-f-i-x u-u-s?" He voice was glitching out.

"Yeah. Leave the talking to me. I think I'll fix the vocal boxes first."

"I'll be right back." Freddy tried to talk but only made a ear-bleeding noise that sounded like rusted gears scraping. I walked back to the office.

"So, got the parts?" Mangle asked.

"Yeah, turns out Bonnie and Freddy are still active. I feel bad for them. The sat for years suffering. At least Chica was at peace."

"She's deactivated?" Foxy asked. I nodded. Foxy sighed.

"I'll work on them tomorrow night." I said. Their condition was really bad. Chica's jaw was open wider than it should ever be and from her elbows down, her arms were missing. Bonnie was missing an arm and his face. I figured I'd fix Freddy last. He only needed to be oiled, patched up, and a new voice box. I looked at the time. 5:01 am. _Where did the time go?_ I went back to P/S room and opened the door.

"Guys. I'll start fixing you tomorrow night but I'll do as much as I can right now. Let's start with Freddy's voice box. I'll have to deactivate you though." Freddy nodded. I turned the lights on and deactivated Freddy. I began to replace his voice box using the one from Nightmare Freddy. I reactivated him a few minutes later after replacing the wires to his mouth.

"How's that?" I asked him as his blue eyes opened.

"Great!" He said in a rather deep voice. I smiled.

"Freddy. You mind being fixed last?" I asked.

"Not at all. Fix Bonnie first, then Chica." I nodded. I deactivated Bonnie and grabbed some wires. I rewired his voice box and replaced it with a new one. I grabbed a spare arm and began to put Bonnie's purple fur on it. After I did that, I attached some wires to where his arm should be. I connected the wires with the ones in his arm and screwed his arm on.

"There. Now it's just your face. I'll have to fix Chica for now until I have the parts." I reactivated Bonnie. He moved his new arm.

"Sam!-" He cut himself off.

"My voice! Thank you!" He hugged me.

"No problem. I can't replace your mask until I get the part." He nodded, looking at his new arm. I looked at the time. 5:50 am.

"I'll fix you guys tomorrow night." Bonnie and Freddy waved before I left. I headed back to my office. I packed my stuff and left for home after talking to Bryan with Foxy and Mangle. I entered home to see everyone waiting for my arrival.

"What's happening?" I asked. Everyone just stared at me. Mark walked over to me.

"Sam... you have a phone call. I'd like you to listen to it." I walked over to my home phone and listened to the message:

 _*Beep* Hey, Sam. It's me, your mother. I was got out of jail. I'd like to see you. Call me back when you get this. Love you. Bye. 'End of message.'_

"Uhh... give me some private time." I left to my bedroom where everyone stayed out of. Even Mangle. I took a deep breath and called my mother back. It rang a couple times before someone picked up.

"Hello? Who's this?" My mom asked.

"Mom. It's Sam." I said.

"Sam! I'm so glad to hear from you. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too. Look, I'd love to see you but... I'm kind of busy doing something. Could I come to you?"

"Don't be foolish. I'll come right now." I sighed inside my head.

"Alright. See you soon Mom." She hung up after telling me she loves me. I walked back into the living room.

"Alright. My mom's coming over right now. I'm not sure if she'll approve of you guys." I was talking to the animatronics.

"S-she... won't like us?" Freya asked.

"I don't know. She might." Freya nodded sadly. I heard a phone call. I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sam. Turns out my car broke down. Can you give me a ride?" My mom asked. I sighed again in my brain.

"Yeah. What's your address?" I asked.

"Sixth Avenue. Number Ninety-five."

"Alright. Be there in a second."

"Love you, Sammy."

"Love you too." I hung up.

"What did they want?" Mark asked.

"My mom wants me to pick her up. Her car 'broke' down. I'll be back." I replied, grabbing my car keys.

"Can I come?" Mangle asked.

"Sorry, Mangle. I need some time to myself before she comes over." Mangle sighed and walked into the garage. I hopped into my Mustang and pulled out of the garage and into the street. I made my way to my mother's house slowly. I pulled into her driveway about five minutes later. my mom came running out. She was wearing a flower-print dress and classic high heels. She still had her long, black hair and green eyes. She opened the door and climbed in.

"Hey, Sam." She gave me a kiss on the cheek. It reminded me of my childhood and warmed my heart.

"Hey, mom. How's it going?" I asked as I reversed onto the street.

"Good. I see you still got your dad's car." I smiled a little.

"I'd never get rid of it." She smiled a little.

"Sam. I'm sorry for what I did." I didn't look at her.

"Mom... I'm still a little hurt by it... but... you're my mother. I can't hold a grudge." She threw me a soft smile. We talked as we drove back to my house.

Mark's POV

"Alright. When we hear his car pull in. Head for the basement." The others nodded in agreement.

"I'll meet his mother and me and him will try to ease his mother into the whole, dating thing." They nodded again. I heard the roar of his Mustang.

"He's here!" The animatronics quickly ran to the basement. A couple minutes later, Sam walked in with a short woman. She had long, black hair and green eyes. She was about 5ft7 and a flower-print dress on.

"Hey, Sam. You must be his mother." I walked over to them.

"I am. And you are?" His mother asked.

"Mark. Sam's co-worker." She shook my hand.

"Lisa. Nice to meet you." We sat down on the couch for a while and talked until I decided to pull Sam into the kitchen.

"Sam. Could I talk to you privately for a second?" He nodded.

"What?" He asked.

"Here's the plan. We'll try and ease your mother into the whole, dating thing with the animatronics." He sighed.

"Fine." We walked back to the living room and sat down again.

"So. Where do you guys work?" Lisa asked.

"Well. Me and Mark work at the pizzeria across the street as night guards." She nodded.

"Anything interesting there?" She asked. I answered this time.

"Well. There are animatronics that entertain children. They roam at night and we've made friends with them. Good friends. Very good friends."

"I see. Could I meet them sometime?" She asked. Sam gulped nervously.

Sam's POV

I began to stress. Sweat started to drip down my face. I became hot.

"Sam? Everything alright?" My mom asked me.

"Well. You see. Those animatronics are... here." My mom's face turned to a little bit of shock.

"Really? Could you get them?" I nodded and nudged Mark. Mark smiled and left for the basement. He returned a few minutes later with the animatronics. They stood in a line as my mother examined them. The line went from left to right, Chica, Bonnie, Freya, Spike, Foxy, and Mangle.

"This is Chica. Bonnie. Freya. Spike. Foxy. And of course, Mangle." My mom nodded, examining their bodies closer.

"Nice to meet you guys." Suddenly, all the animatronics sprung to life.

"Hi!" They said in unison. My mom was a little shocked.

"Y-you, can talk?" My mom asked. Freya nodded.

"We can think for ourselves and..." Chica paused.

"Grow feelings." Foxy finished her sentence.

"Sam. Why did they do that?" I became nervous again.

"What are you talking about?" I laughed awkwardly.

"They paused at the grow feelings part." She said. I sighed.

"Look. I didn't want to tell you but, I'm kinda... dating them... except for Spike." She nodded.

"Y-you're alright w-with that?" I asked.

"Of course. I wouldn't care if you were gay. You're still my son." We talked for a while until I had to drive her back home. I was finally re-united with my mother. The reason she was gone so long is because she abused us. I still loved her anyway. She was sentenced to twenty years in prison for child abuse and armed-theft. I had a brother, Craig. I haven't seen him for a while. Maybe I'll call him sometime. I looked at the time. 6:09 pm. Maybe I'd spend some time with Chica. Everyone was doing their own thing except for Chica who quietly sat on the couch. I sat down beside her.

"Hi Chica." I said.

"Oh, hey Sam." She replied in a bitter tone.

"Wanna spend time together? I want your company." I said. Chica looked at me.

"You do?" She asked, shocked.

"Yes. It's just... difficult to please you all when I got five of you." Chica nodded.

"I guess you're right." She added. I kissed her before we decided to watch a movie.

 **I'm going to end this chapter here. Sorry that I posted this a bit late. I got caught up with homework and family. I hope you guys enjoy and as always, see you next chapter!**


	31. Chapter 31: New And Old Friends

Chapter 31: New And Old Friends

I finished watching the movie with Chica and decided to make something to eat. I decided to make some Kraft Dinner because it was easy to make and I was too lazy to make a good meal. I sat down on the couch after thirty minutes of cooking. Everyone started to wake up. Mark, Spike, Freya, Bonnie, Mangle, and Foxy. I heard arguing and grunts. I turned to see everyone crammed in the doorway trying to all get through at once.

"Hehe. You guys are silly." I said, filling my mouth with noodles. A stupid thought crossed my mind: I'll fill Chica's mouth full of my noodle.

"Why are you staring at me?" Chica asked.

"Nothing." I said, taking another spoon full. Chica shrugged it off as everyone finally made it through the door. Foxy sat next to me, who Mangle sat beside. Mark and Spike seemed to be really good friends and sat together. Freya and Bonnie sat quietly in the chairs adjacent to the couch.

"So. How's everyone doing?" I broke the silence. Everyone stared at me.

"Good." They all said in unison except for Foxy.

"Foxy. You okay?" I asked. She ignored me and Mangle spoke up.

"She didn't get much sleep." I nodded.

"Foxy. You don't have to stay up. You can go back to bed if you'd like." Foxy looked at me.

"I can?" She asked.

"Yeah. I wasn't forcing you." I chuckled a little.

"Thanks, Sam!" She kissed me before running off to her and Mangle's room. I chuckled a little. I finished up the night before I headed to work with Mangle and Foxy.

* * *

I grabbed the part from my mail box before I headed for the pizzeria. I walked into the pizzeria with the two girls and made my way to my office. I put the parts down and made my way to the P/S Room. I opened the door and walked in.

"Sam. You're back." Freddy cheered. I smiled at him.

"Bonnie. You ready to have your face back?" He nodded. I lead Bonnie to my office where the girls were waiting.

"Bonnie! It's been so long!" Foxy ran up to him.

"Hey Foxy! I haven't seen you in forever!" They hugged each other before Bonnie sat down in a chair. I deactivated him and got to work. I grabbed the mask and began to connect wires. I connected the wires from his eyes to his wires on the inside of his head. I pulled the mask into place before screwing it in place. I activated him again and handed him a mirror.

"M-my... face... it's back!" Bonnie got up and hugged.

"Bonnie. It's been really fun fixing you originals." Bonnie thanked me one more time before heading back to P/S Room.

"Sam. Thanks for fixing my old friends." Foxy said. I smiled before making my way to fix Old Chica. I got into the room and started working on her. I started fixing her jaw first before her arms. I had to remove the upper part of her head so I could repair the jaw. I loosened the screws and replaced the jaw. I reattached the upper jaw to the lower jaw. I began to attach wires from her elbow to her arms. I replaced the arms and screwed them in place before finally fixing her vocal box. I replaced her vocal box before adding a few last finishing touch that she was missing. A bib and a cupcake. I activated her back on. She had violet eyes unlike Toy Chica's, who were blue. Her eyes fluttered open.

"I-I thought..." She looked up at me.

"I fixed you. And your friends." I explained. She got up and hugged me.

"Thank you." She said.

"It was nothing. Would you like to see someone who's gone?" I asked. She nodded with a confused look. I gestured the three original animatronics to follow me to my office. Chica's face lit up with happiness when she saw Foxy.

"Foxy!" They hugged each other.

"It's good to see you, Chica." She said. I sewed up Freddy's holes before giving him his mic.

"Sam. Who could we repay you?" He asked, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"You could visit me every night." I said.

"Deal." He said with a smile.

"We'll be in the dining area!" O-Bonnie yelled down the hallway.

"Sam. Ye'r the best ye know?" Foxy said, cuddling up to me.

"I know. Do you think they'll like to meet the toys?" I asked.

"I'm sure they'll be fine." (The original animatronics are much taller than the toys by the way.) I finished up the night before I heard a truck backing up to the pizzeria. I opened the door and saw two men carrying a large box, about the size of Toy Bonnie, who's the tallest out of the toys.

"You're Sam, right?" A man asked me.

"That's me." I said. He handed me a clipboard.

"I need you to sign... here and... here." I signed on the assigned spots and the two men left. I opened the box. Before me stood a large coyote holstering two fake pistols. I pulled him out and activated him. He was slightly taller than me. He wore a cowboy hat and leather pants. He clearly was a cowboy.

"Howdy partner. I'm Wesley." I shook his hand.

"Hi, I'm Sam. This is Chica, Bonnie, Freddy, Mangle, and of course, the lovely Foxy." I pointed to each of the animatronics.

"Howdy everyone." He said. Everyone in introduced themselves before I headed back home. I decided to bring Wesley with me to meet the others. We walked into my house. Everyone stared at Wesley.

"Sam. Who's this?" Spike asked.

"This is Wesley." I said. Spike shook his hand.

"Howdy. What's your name, partner?"

"Spike. Nice to meet you." Again, each animatronic introduced themselves and I was bored out of my mind. I figured I'd take a nap instead of listening.

 **I'm going to end this chapter here. Sorry that it was so short, as always, see you next chapter!**


	32. Chapter 32: Good Memories

Chapter 32: Good Memories

I woke up from my nap. It was almost 3:30. I headed out of my bedroom after I got dressed. The three girls, Spike, and Wesley were gone. Foxy and Mangle were on the couch.

"Hey." I said sleepily as I sat down.

"Ahoy!"

"Hey, Sam." I looked at them for a second.

"Sam. Could we do somethin today? Just the three of us?" Foxy asked.

"Sure. What do you want to do?" I asked. They chatted quietly before answering.

"How about ye get Mark to fill in for yer position tonight and ye take us on a road trip." Foxy said. I thought about it for a moment.

"Where to?" I asked.

"Surprise us." Mangle said and Foxy nodded in agreement.

"Alright. I think I know just the place. I'm gonna call my boss." I walked to the kitchen and dialed my boss.

"Hey, Sam. What's up?" Jack answered.

"Hey. Nothing much. I was wondering if I could have Mark fill in for my position. I'm gonna go on a road trip tonight." I heard silence.

"Yeah, no problem. You deserve a break. Working non-stop on both weeks and weekends. See ya." With that, Jack hung up. I walked back into the livingroom.

"What'd he say?" Mangle asked.

"He said no problem." I replied.

"I'm gonna tell Mark right now actually." I walked to Mark's room and knocked.

"Come in!" Mark said on the other side of the door.

"Hey, Mark. I was wondering if you'd be able to fill in for my position tonight." He looked up at me.

"Yeah, no problem. I'm always up to fill in."

"Thanks, Mark." I left and closed his door. I made my way back to the livingroom.

"Well, you girls want to go now?" I asked.

"Yes." They said in unison.

"Aye, aye." I replied. Foxy rolled her eyes.

We eventually packed the car and I said my goodbyes to Mark. We started to drive onto the highway. The girls didn't know where we were going.

* * *

We arrived at the place at about 8:12 pm.

"Where are we?" Mangle asked. I looked at the two girls with a grin on my face. We got out of my car. The place we were going to was open until ten at night. We walked to the front desk and purchased three tickets. We gave the security guard three tickets and we walked into the open area. Foxy and Mangle gasped at what they saw.

"T-that's... that's... Queen Anne's Revenge... B-Blackbeard's ship." Foxy stuttered. I smiled happily.

"Ye... ye... took us here?" Foxy hugged me tightly while Mangle studied the ship carefully.

"Yep. I figured you'd love it. There's more than just pirate ships here too." I said gesturing to the large battleship docked near by. Mangle looked at it.

"Sam, what ship is that?" Mangle asked, pointing to the battleship I just mentioned.

"That... I believe that's the USS Massachusetts." Mangle studied the two ships carefully.

"Foxy, can you tell us about the Queen Anne's Revenge?" I asked. She nodded quickly.

"Uhh... this ship was used by Britain in 1710, captured by France in 1711, and was captured by Benjamin Hornigold in 1717. Ben gave the ship to Blackbeard. It's original name is the HMS Concord. In 1718, it was run aground in North Carolina. It weighs two-hundred tons and is armed with forty cannons." Foxy was out of breath by now.

"Foxy, how do you know this?" Mangle asked in amazement.

"Well, when I was programmed to be a pirate, they gave me all information about anything to do with pirates and their era." Foxy replied happily. We spent the rest of the night looking at every single ship docked there before we fell asleep in my car. The girls slept in the back while I drove them home. They looked cute when they were sleeping. I glanced at them and then back at the road as a deer ran across. I slammed on the brakes and just missed the deer but woke up the girls.

"Arr! What the hell?!" Foxy woke up angrily.

"Sorry, there was a deer." I said, looking back at Mangle.

"Well hit it next time." Foxy snarled before going back to sleep. I rolled my eyes. Mangle had fallen asleep by now. We drove for a while until a set of familiar blue and red lights flashed behind me. I pulled over to the side of the road and the police cruiser did too. I watched as the officer walked to the car. I rolled down the window.

"Do you know why I pulled you over?" The officer asked.

"No, officer." I replied calmly.

"You were going fifteen over the speed limit." He said.

"Sorry. I didn't realize." I said.

"I'll let you off with a warning this time."

"Have a good night." I said as he walked away. I rolled the window back up and slowly drove off. I was now paranoid about speeding.

"Glad that wasn't one of those asshole cops." I mumbled to myself. Mangle was just starting to wake up.

"Morning, Sam." She said.

"Hey, Mangle." I replied.

"How close are we?" She asked as I passed a car.

"Should be there in about half an hour." I replied.

"Foxy still sleeping?" I nodded looking at my speed gauge.

"Sam. I love your car so much." Mangle said.

"It's nothing special." I replied. She giggled before she ended our conversation. We drove home in silence.

* * *

We arrived home. Mark was home and I found a note on the table.

"To Sam, Chica would like to talk to you tonight. She said something about the road trip. -Mark"

"Son of a bitch!" I yelled. Mangle looked at me.

"What?"

"Chica wants to talk to me about the road trip. She's probably jealous. This is the one thing I hate about her." I said as I crumpled the note and threw it in the garbage.

"I'm gonna go to sleep. If I'm not up by four, wake me up." I kissed Foxy and Mangle and went to bed.

 **I'm going to end this chapter here. I hope you guys enjoyed and as always, see you next chapter!**


	33. Chapter 33: A Talk

Chapter 33: A Talk

 **This chapter is going to be short. Sorry in advance!**

I woke up to Foxy and Mangle standing over my bed.

"Sam... Sam... it's four." Mangle said. I quickly got up and rubbed my eyes. Foxy and Mangle left so I could get dressed. After that, I headed for the kitchen. I was starving. I decided to make a whole meal for the four of us.

"Mark! What do you want to eat?" I called.

"Uhh... I'll have a burger!" He replied.

"Foxy?"

"Steak!" She replied.

"I'll have whatever you're having!" Mangle called.

"I hope you like salmon then." I began to work on the meals starting with Mark, Foxy, and then Mangle and I.

* * *

I gave everyone their meals and we ate while watching T.V. I rinsed our dishes and cleaned the kitchen. I decided I'd organize and clean my bedroom. I also cleaned the girls' rooms and Mark's room. I spent the rest of the day hanging with the three of them and got prepared to talk to Chica.

* * *

I headed for work. Foxy and Mangle decided to stay home. I entered the pizzeria and met Jack.

"Hey Jack." I said. He waved.

"I just wanted to say. You're the best employee I've ever had." He said. I smiled brightly.

"You're honestly the best boss I ever had. The others were just mean or too boring." I replied.

"See you at six." He said and disappeared out of the front door. I walked to the stage and stopped. Chica glared at me.

"Chica. You wanted to talk?" She nodded. I gestured her to follow me to a party room.

"What's the matter?" I asked as we sat down.

"You always ignore me, Sam. You always spend time with the others and not me. Do you even love me?!" I felt a little heart-broken.

"Of course I love you. Chica, there's something I need to tell you." She looked at me and continued to cross her arms.

"You get jealous a lot." I said.

"So this is about me now?! You know what, I don't need this!" Chica began to walk out.

"Chica... wait. I didn't mean it like that." She stopped but didn't turn around.

"Look... I love you but... do you even know how hard it is to keep all FIVE of you girls happy?" She turned around.

"Sam... I'm being a bitch again... why am I always a bitch?!"

"Chica... you're right... but you're not always a bitch... I mean... you're sweet... kind... helpful... pretty." She blushed as I said this.

"Sam, you're the nicest guard I've ever met." She pulled me into a kiss before she walked out, swaying her hips. I quickly got out of the party room and headed back for the stage. I finished the night spending time mainly with Chica and Freya. Bonnie didn't seem to care about being ignored. Maybe she lost interest in me. Who knows.

 **I'm so sorry that this was so short. This was just a little chapter about Chica being jealous of the road trip from the last chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed and as always, see you next chapter!**


	34. Chapter 34: Mark's Meeting

A quick message. Sorry for not uploading, I've been waiting for chapter ideas and I've been working on my other two stories. I'll soon upload another chapter of Michelle's Nights at Freddy's soon too. Anyways, enjoy the show!

Chapter 34: Mark's Meeting

I came into work again but early. Jack wanted to talk to me about something.

"Hey, Jack." I said. He sat down in his chair.

"Alright, let's get down to business. I know you date the animatronics." He said. I gulped nervously.

"Uhh..." Was all I said.

"Don't worry, you're not in trouble. It's just, that Chica, Freya, and Bonnie seem distracted at times. I feel like it's because of you." Jack said.

"So you're firing me?" I asked nervously.

"No, no. Never in a million years. Anyways, what I really wanted to talk to you about is something important." He got up from his chair behind his desk and lead me to the backstage area. I saw the three new animatronics. One was a small dog, slightly shorted than me. She had long eye lashes and black and white fur similar to Mangle's. Next was a tiger who was also female. She was a bit more busty than her canine friend. The last animatronic was a cat but was clearly a male.

"So, these are the new animatronics?" I asked. Jack nodded. He pointed to the dog.

"This is Morgan, the dog." He said before pointing to the tiger.

"This is Marie the tiger." I nodded.

"And this is Liam, the cat."

"Cool. So, you want me to take care of them?" He nodded.

"Alright, I'll bring them over right now."

"Thanks, Sam!" Jack said and I left with the new animatronics. I arrived at my house and lead them in.

"Mark! Come here!" I yelled and Mark soon arrived.

"These are the new animatronics. Morgan, Marie, and Liam." Mark was looking at Marie.

"Nice to meet you, Mark." Morgan said. Mark shook her hand.

"Hope we can be friends." Liam said.

"Uhh... y-yeah, me t-too." Marie said nervously. By now, Foxy and Mangle walked over.

"Ahoy, I'm Foxy. This be me sister, Mangle." Foxy didn't seem pleased with Marie's body.

"Sam, cud; I talk to ye for a sec?" Foxy asked. I nodded.

"Ye don't like, Marie, do ye?" She asked.

"No! Besides, I think I have more than enough girls." I said. Foxy smiled softly.

"Alright. I just don't want to be ignored." Foxy said and left the room. I was about to leave when Mark walked in.

"Hey, Mark. What's up?"

"Nothing. I need to tell you something." Mark replied.

"I uhh... kinda... like Marie." He said. I smiled a little.

"How do I tell her?"

"Well, just hang around her for a couple weeks and then just ask her out." Mark nodded.

"Thanks, Sam." And he left. I tried to walk out but another person came in. Morgan.

"Hey, Morgan. I was just about to leave." Morgan walked over to me and pushed me against the wall.

"You know, you're really cute?" She said in a seductive tone.

"I'm sorry, Morgan. I'm just not into you like that." I pushed her off gently.

"Can we just be friends?" I asked.

"Uhh... sure." She said with a bit of disappointment. We walked out of the room and I found Mark and Marie talking already. I smiled a little. They'd be a pretty cute couple.

 **This is just a short chapter because it fills in the story of the next chapter. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and as always, see you next chapter! BYE!**


	35. Chapter 35: Nights To Remember

Here it is! Finally, the Bonnie and Freya sex chapter!

Chapter 35: Nights To Remember

I started yet another night at the pizzeria. This time I took Freya and Bonnie with me. I sat in my office chair as the two girls talked to the three old animatronics. I checked the cameras. Everything was normal. No burglars, shadow animatronics, or nightmare animatronics. I put the tablet to see Bonnie and Freya waiting.

"Hey. I didn't see you two there." I said. They both walked over to me swaying their hips. I knew what was going to happen.

"Foxy... Mangle... Chica. They got turns, now it's our's." Bonnie said seductively. I grinned after she said this. Bonnie pulled me into a kiss while Freya gripped her from behind. Our tongues tangled until Bonnie pulled herself away. Bonnie got on her knees as Freya walked over to me. Freya pulled me into a kissing spree as Bonnie undid my pants. Bonnie looked in amazement at the size of it. Bonnie quickly took all of my dick in her mouth. Freya now put her tits in my face. I sucked on one and grasped the other. I began to finger Freya as Bonnie increased her speed. Freya parted from me and moaned loudly as I fingered her. Bonnie increased her speed, bringing me closer to my climax. In the next few minutes, I felt my climax reach it's point. I let go of Freya as she reached her orgasm and I gripped Bonnie's head. Bonnie climbed off of me and swallowed my cum greedily.

"I haven't tasted that for a long time." Bonnie said seductively. I wanted to see how Freya would do.

"Freya." I said, gesturing to my cock. She smiled before she got onto her knees. She quickly began to suck me. The pleasure was overwhelming. Somehow her blowjob was better than Bonnie's. Better than Mangle's. Better than Chica's. Even better than Foxy's. I moaned as Freya hungrily sucked. Bonnie began to play with Freya's ass, encouraging her to speed up. I closed my eyes and gripped Freya's head. I moaned louder and louder with each minute until a familiar feeling came upon my body. I gripped Freya's head and shoved her down. I unloaded myself into her. Freya quickly swallowed it all.

"Freya... that was... amazing. Better than... anyone. How?" I asked between breaths.

"Well, the old managers, they... forced me." She said. I felt somewhat sickened by this but quickly forgot about it as Bonnie planted herself on top of me. Bonnie began to bounce her hips up and down. I grabbed her by the hips to speed her up. Freya began to kiss Bonnie. For whatever reason, all the girls were okay with the lesbian part. Well, almost all. I didn't know about Chica. I never had a threesome with her. I sped Bonnie up, earning more pleasure for both of us. I felt my climax coming again. I gripped her hips harder as I came in her pussy, roping her insides. She climbed off of me, panting. Freya bent over the desk. I grinned and stood up, readying my cock for me.

"Fuck me." Freya moaned as I entered her ass. I quickly began to pound her as I lead a hand down to her pussy. I began to finger her vigorously as she screamed in pleasure. Freya's body was shaking with pleasure. Freya screamed louder as her orgasm came. I continued to finger her only increasing my speed more. Bonnie was now kissing Freya, freeing the room of her screams of pleasure. I pounded her harder and continuing to finger her. A felt more of her juices leak and her pussy tighten around my fingers. I felt my climax cumming. (Haha, sexual jokes, why do I bother?) I unloaded myself into Freya's ass. I roped her insides as she screamed in pleasure. I pulled out, my cum leaking from her ass. I quickly grabbed Bonnie and began to pound her pussy as she laid on her back.

"Oh!" Bonnie screamed as I pounded her tight pussy. Freya sat on my desk, taking a break. Bonnie screamed more and more as the pleasure took over her body. I felt her juices leak, only encouraging me to speed up. Bonnie's screams increased and her breath became heavier with each minute. It felt like I was in heaven. I continued pounding her pussy until I came. I roped her insides as she screamed in pleasure. I pulled out of her. I quickly grabbed Freya and bent her over the desk.

"Not so rough." Freya said seductively meaning she wanted me to be _rough._ I quickly lined my cock up with her pussy and inserted myself. Freya bit down on her lip to stop herself from screaming or moaning. I began to pound Freya. Freya screamed in pleasure as Bonnie watched. I sped up more as Freya's juices leaked. She already had an orgasm. I pounded Freya harder and harder with each minute, earning louder screams each time. I felt my climax approaching. I did one last thrust and filled Freya. She moaned in the process as my cum leaked into her. I pulled out and sat in my chair. The girls kissed, winked, and left swaying their hips. I quickly zipped my pants back up. I pulled the cameras up. Bonnie and Freya were talking with O-Chica.

"Are you busy?" I put the camera down to see Freddy.

"Oh hey, Freddy. No. What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing. It's nice that you fixed us but, why?" Freddy asked, sitting in a chair.

"Well, I always liked you originals and you were Foxy's old friends. Besides, Foxy was fixed so it's only fair to fix you three." I said.

"Well thank you. It was very kind and generous." Freddy replied.

"So, why did they replace the originals?" I asked.

"Well, us old animatronics weren't cleaned for two decades. And after the accident of '87 that Foxy was blamed for even though it wasn't her fault, we were retired. Poor Bonnie, lost his face, arm, guitar, and position on stage. Chica too." I was little insulted when he mentioned Chica.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to offend you." Freddy said.

"It's alright. So... what does it feel like being replaced by a girl?" I asked.

"Um... I don't know. I guess alright. All the Fazbears I ever met were male. It's nice to finally see a female version." I smiled a little. The clock chimed for six.

"That's the end of my shift. I'll see you tonight." I said as Freddy walked out.

"See ya, Sam!" He called. I walked past the stage as Chica walked in to start her day. She seemed a little upset.

"Chica, are you okay?" I asked.

"No." She replied.

"Anything I can help with?" I asked.

"Probably not. Just, ask Mangle." She said.

"Alright. I love you." I kissed and waved goodbye to the others. I walked home. I kept thinking about what she said. _No... Ask Mangle._ _Is there a fight between her and Foxy?_ I unlocked the door and walked in.

"I'm home!" I called. I got no response. I searched the livingroom, no one. Kitchen, no one. I went to my bedroom. Usually Foxy and Mangle shared a room but Mangle was asleep in my bed. I crept over to her and gently shook her.

"Mangle... Mangle... Mangle." I whispered. Her eyes opened.

"Sam... Sam! Sorry I slept in your bed. I'm terribly sorry." Mangle said.

"It's alright. I wanted to know something." I said, sitting down beside her as she sat up.

"What?" She asked.

"Chica seemed upset. I asked her but she didn't tell. She only told me to ask you. What's going on?" I asked.

"Well, her and Foxy got into a fight. Over who you loved more."

"For fucks sake!" I yelled, startling Mangle.

"They've done this before! I both love them equally! I'm gonna go talk to Foxy." I said, walking out of the room. I knocked on Foxy's door.

"Foxy?"

"Come in." She replied. I walked in.

"Foxy, I love you and Chica equally so stop trying to compete with each other." I said.

"It's in our nature to be competitive." Foxy replied.

"Well I'm tired of that nature. You two have done this before." I said.

"I'm sorry." Foxy said.

"So, why did you kick Mangle out?" I asked.

"What? I didn't. She left to give me privacy." Foxy replied.

"Okay. I love you and Chica both. Equally." I said the last bit a bit more stern.

"Alright. Sam." I turned to Foxy.

"Yes?"

"You really are a lovely man. That's why me and Chica compete." I smiled a little.

"I know but don't compete. I both love you. I wouldn't sell you guys for the world. If anything, I'd sell myself to protect you guys." Foxy blushed.

"I know. You've done a good job in protecting us. Thank you. When you saved me, technically, but, then Mark had to save you." Foxy said.

"I know. Thank you for loving me back." I kissed her and left. By now Mark was awake.

"Morning, Mark!" I called.

"H-hey man." He said tiredly.

"Tired?" He nodded.

"Me too. I'm gonna go to bed right now. If I'm not up by two, get the girls to wake me up." I said.

"Will do." Mark said. I left to go to the kitchen to find Mangle.

"I'm gonna go to bed. Good night." I said and kissed her. I left for my bedroom. I changed my clothes and climbed into bed.

* * *

"Sam... you can't always save them... you can save yourself... you don't need them." A voice whispered calmly. I woke up screaming.

"NO!" Mangle and Foxy came running in.

"Sam! Are you okay!?" They asked in unison.

"No. A voice said I won't be able to always save you guys. It said I can save myself. It said... I don't need you guys." Foxy turned angry. I thought she got confused with the last part.

"Bastard! He's come back!" Foxy screamed.

"Who?"

"An old friend, or enemy. Jaguar. He was a pirate like me when I replaced him. He never wanted to be friends with me. We became enemies and fought constantly. Then he just, disappeared. I had constant nightmares about him like that." Foxy replied angrily.

"So, there's an animatronic named Jaguar that you replaced and he wants revenge?" I asked.

"Yes." She replied.

"Stick with me then. Everyone does. He's unpredictable." I said. I walked out into the livingroom and luckily Mark was awake.

"Mark. Stick with me. There's an old, robot. Foxy replaced him and now he wants revenge." I said. Mark nodded.

"Mark, stay with the girls. I need to check on the others." I said.

"Sam, you could get hurt!" Mangle cried. I held up a gun I had bought recently.

"Okay." Mangle said. I walked out the door and into the pizzeria. I made sure to where my uniform just so that I didn't looked like some crazy guy with a gun. I walked into the pizzeria. The smell of pizza filled the air. Laughter, singing, and screaming flew through the pizzeria as kids enjoyed the performances. I nodded at Chica as she smiled at me. I did a checklist. Freya, check. Bonnie, still here. Chica, luckily. Spike, yep. Who else? Wesley. I ran to his show stage. Check!

"Alright, can't have any of them missing." I said quietly. The four on stage finished their performance and climbed off stage. Chica walked over to me.

"Hi, Sam. What brings you here?" She asked.

"A pirate named Jaguar. An old enemy of Foxy. Foxy believes he's returned. I needed to make sure you guys were safe." Chica rolled her eyes.

"That'd never happen."

"Oh really? Vincent?" Chica's eyes shot open in horror, probably remembering the torture.

"Chica? I'm sorry I mentioned it." Chica closed her eyes, pushing tears down her face. I lead her to the backstage.

"Chica? I'm sorry. I really am." She continued to cry.

"Sam... I'm sorry... I've always been a bitch... and then I get taken away and send you through something traumatic." Chica said. I was shocked.

"Chica, I rescued you because I love you. And right now, you're just hurt. You're not a bitch. Come on, I love you." I said.

Mark's POV

"Do you see him yet?" Mangle asked as I looked out the window.

"He's been gone for five minutes. Relax." I replied.

"I'm worried." Foxy said.

"He's probably fine." I replied. These girls would get on my nerve VERY soon.

"Still. It's been-" I cut Foxy off.

"Cool IT!" I yelled. The girls stood back.

"Sorry just, you two are getting on my nerves. Relax. He's walking over now." I said.

 **I'm going to end this chapter here. I hope you guys enjoyed. I was originally going to have Springtrap back but there was no way he could be back. Foxy and Mangle are foxes so they have very good hearing. They would've heard someone break in to get Springtrap's parts so I made a new character. Jaguar is a jaguar as his name says so. Anyways, I'll see you guys next chapter! BYE!**


	36. Chapter 36: Marie

A big shout out to DrLevoda. Thank you for the support. It's not the best story ever and I agree. My story seems familiar like another story but I can't put my finger on it. Anyways, enjoy!

Chapter 36: Marie

I watched as Sam walked over to the house and came through the door. Foxy and Mangle quickly ran to him.

"Sam! We were so worried you would get hurt!" Foxy screamed.

"Calm down. I hope you weren't a problem for Mark." I shot him a look of annoyance.

"Anyways, everyone was fine." Sam said.

Sam's POV

I sat down on the couch. I continued to holster my pistol. Mangle sat to my left while Foxy sat to my right.

"You girls are crazy. But at least you care about me." I said as they clung to me.

"That's good right?" Mangle asked.

"Yeah." I said. I managed to put up with their paranoia until night time.

"I'll see you girls soon. Don't. Worry." I said. They rolled their eyes as I left. I had all the girls stay home except for me and Mark. I couldn't even let the old animatronics stay at the pizzeria. Me and Mark walked in. It would be just us tonight. Hopefully. We walked to the kitchen and grabbed two sodas from the fridge. We walked to the office. I sat down in my chair and Mark sat in his.

"Remember the old times when you were paranoid about the animatronics?" I asked. He laughed.

"Yeah. But they saved my life. And your's." Mark replied.

"Why did they save me if they tried to kill me?" Mark asked. I nearly died laughing.

"I trained with them to scare you since you would be scared shitless." I replied.

"You all nearly gave me a heart attack. It's not funny." Mark said with a hint of anger.

"Oh come on. It's in the past." Mark rolled his eyes before checking the cameras. I repeatedly flashed the hallway and checked the vents. I screamed a little when I saw a figure. Marie.

"Marie! What're you doing here?!" I yelled.

"Sorry, I didn't want you guys to be all alone tonight." She said. The busty tiger walked in and sat down in a chair.

"Hey, Marie." Mark said, eyeing the cameras carefully.

"Hey, Mark." She replied cutely. They seemed like they liked each other. I heard a loud bang, ridding me of the thought.

"What was that?" Marie cried.

"I don't know. Stay here. I can't let you two get hurt." I said.

"Sam, you'll get hurt." Mark said. I showed him the revolver that I holstered. He smiled a little. It was a .500 S&W to be exact. I slowly walked down the hallway, my gun gripped tightly in my hand. I checked each party room, then the P/S room and the bathrooms. I made my way into the dining area. _Still nothing._ I checked PC. _Nope._ Kid's cove. _Was this bang in our heads?_ The prize corner. _This is a waste of time._ I checked the kitchen. A pot laid carelessly on the floor. I laughed a little.

"Chica probably didn't put it on the shelf properly and it fell." I holstered my gun and walked back.

"Anything?" Mark asked as I walked in.

"No. Just a pot probably. Found one on the floor." I replied.

"Mark, could I talk to you?" Marie asked.

"Yeah. I'll be right back." Mark said and left.

Marie's POV

My heart was beating out of my chest. _What if he rejects me? I mean, he's cute but... does he think I'm cute? Or even like me as a friend? I hope he likes me more than that._ I had a crush on Mark since I met him. Sam was a cool guy too but, he already had five girls. I assumed he was busy enough. I walked into a party room. I turned nervously to Mark and took a deep breath.

"Mark, I wanted to tell you something." He just looked at me.

" I uhh... I-I... think you're c-cute... I was wondering if..." I paused.

"Yes?" He asked.

"If y-you wanted to umm... d-date?" I asked nervously. My heart was beating faster and faster.

"Marie." He said. I felt like he was going to reject me.

"I like you too. Of course I'll date you. I think you're very pretty." He said. I blushed.

"Thanks, Mark." I said. He kissed me before we headed back to Sam. I was a lot more talkative but Sam was a lot more moody.

"Sam, are you okay? You seem moody." I stated.

"I'm fine." He said.

"Okay." We finished the night without any interruptions or noises. I was now dating Mark and I was now in love with him.

 **I'm going to end this chapter here. Sorry it was so short. I was just making a little chapter for Mark and Marie. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and as always, I'll see you next chapter! BYE!**


	37. Chapter 37: Hawaii

Chapter 37: Hawaii

I woke up the next morning. I had the week off for business reasons and so did the animatronics. I called Jack.

"Morning, Sam. How are you doing?" He asked.

"Morning. Good, thanks for asking. Anyways, could I take the animatronics on a road trip?" I asked.

"I don't see why not as long as none of them are damaged." Jack said.

"Thanks, talk to you later." I hung up. Everyone was looking at me in excitement.

"It'll take a couple days. Any suggestions?" I asked. Everyone thought for a moment.

"Florida?" Freddy asked.

"Miami!" Freya and Bonnie called in unison.

"Anywhere. I don't care." Foxy said.

"Canada!" Mangle cried. I laughed a little.

"We don't care either. As long as it's fun." O-Chica and O-Bonnie said. I turned to Spike, Wesley, Marie, Morgan, and Liam.

"Anywhere Mark goes." Marie said.

"How about we travel to Texas?" Wesley asked.

"I guess Texas." Spike said.

"Umm... Hawaii?" Morgan asked. Liam instantly agreed. Maybe he had a crush on her. I don't know.

"Well, I need an official vote. Raise your hands for Florida." I said. Freddy raised his hand. I wrote down his vote.

"Miami." I said. Only Bonnie raised her hand.

"Canada." I called. Freya and Foxy raised.

"Texas?" I asked. Two hands.

"Hawaii?" Four hands.

"I guess it's Hawaii." Foxy sighed in sadness.

"Foxy don't be sad. I'll take us to Canada next time. Don't worry." I said. Foxy smiled a little.

"Give me some time. I have to book flights and everything." I headed for my computer. This would take a while.

* * *

I finished booking flights and a hotel using a traveling website called Canoe. I cracked my fingers and closed my eyes. I began to drift asleep until someone cleared their throat. I turned in my chair quickly.

"Hey, Morgan." I said.

"Sorry for trying to date you." Morgan said, rubbing her arm.

"It's alright. I forgive you." I said. Morgan nodded and walked away. I closed my eyes again and was about to fall asleep when I heard a crash. My eyes shot open. It came from the kitchen.

"Chica!" I cried as I ran towards her. On the floor was a cake, crumbled on the floor with a plate smashed underneath it. Chica began crying.

"Chica, it's okay. You worked hard. I'll make another." I said.

"No. This was a cake for _you._ I'll make another." She said, picking up the cake.

"Chica, I'll d-"

"No, Sam! Stop being so sweet!" Chica snapped.

"Chica?" I asked. She looked up.

"Sorry, I'm doing it again." She said, running to hug me with the pieces of cake still in her hand. She hugged me tightly, smearing cake onto my once perfectly white shirt.

"It's alright." I said, stroking her head. Chica let go of me and began working on another cake.

"Chica, thanks for being so kind." I said. She blushed.

"I'll repay you later in a way." I said before walking out. I walked into my bedroom and laid down. I woke up to smell of cake. I jumped up excitedly. I exited my bedroom and found Chica giggling with Foxy and Mangle as I walked in. Freya and Bonnie snickered. So did Liam, Morgan, Marie, Spike, Wesley, Freddy, O-Chica, and O-Bonnie. _What was so funny?!_ I looked around. There were no pranks. I didn't have anything drawn on me. No substances on my clothes.

"Reason why everything's so funny?" I asked, sitting down.

"No." Chica replied, glancing at the kitchen. I sighed and walked to the kitchen. I looked around. The cake had nothing wrong with it. Mark wasn't hiding to scare me.

"What is so funny?" I began to become upset. I was always like this. I always got angry or sad when I couldn't figure something out.

"Nothing." Chica said.

"Something's funny. Tell me before I get angry!" I said sternly.

"Calm down, Sam. It's only that you said you'd have sex with me." Chica replied.

"I never said that." I replied.

"Yeah you did. Quote 'I'll repay you later in a way' end of quote." Chica said.

"I meant by spending time with you." Everyone went silent. Like they enjoyed the thought of me having sex with Chica.

"I don't need this crap." I said, walking to the kitchen.

"I'm going for a drive. And no, Mangle, you can't come." Mangle lowered her ears. I grabbed my keys and left for the garage. I hopped into my Mustang and sped off. I drove to the out skirts of the town before turning down a dirt road. I parked my car and got out. I laid on the hood and stared at the stars. I wished Foxy was by my side. I quickly climbed back in my car. I revved the engine before speeding down the dirt road. I almost hit another dear before I turned around. I climbed out again as a shooting star zoomed past in the sky. It was the perfect night. I heard rustling and noticed a bush move.

"Who's there?" I called. I figured I would get no response in which I didn't. I readied my revolver.

"Show yourself." A bear walked out of the bush on it's hind legs.

"Fuck." I whispered to myself. The bear got closer before I pointed the gun at it. It roared before I unloaded a bullet into it. It roared louder and charged at it. Before I could unload another round, it pushed me to the ground. My gun was just out of my reach. The bear roared in my face before I punched it, knocking it away. I got up and tried to reach for my gun but the bear charged at me. It slashed me on my arm and then my chest. I cried in pain. _I'm dead. I'll never see Foxy. Never see Chica. Never see Mangle. I'll never see anyone again. You're dead, Sam. Give up._ The bear charged at me but I felt strength increase in my body. I clenched my fist and landed a punch into it's nose. It whimpered in pain before getting back up. I had my gun by now. I unloaded two more bullets into the bear, killing it. I laughed. I still had the slashes from the bear.

"I'll have to buy more bullets." I said as I reloaded the only three extra bullets I had. I climbed back into my car and sped home.

* * *

I pulled into my drive way. I entered the house. It was quiet. No one was in the livingroom. I put my gun down as I heard crying. I listened carefully and found Chica crying over the sink.

"Chica?" I asked and walked to her side.

"Go away." She said.

"Chica... I'm sorry I snapped earlier. It's stressful. Please forgive me. I did mean sex earlier. I was just... too embarrassed." I said. Chica looked at me.

"I can't stay mad at you." She said. I pulled her into a long kiss. We parted and she gasped.

"Sam! Are you okay!?" She noticed the slashes I had.

"Yeah, just a friendly bear." I answered.

"That bear doesn't seem too friendly." Chica replied and I laughed. I sat down on the couch and Chica cuddled with me.

"Sam, I can't wait for these trips. What will we do?" Chica asked.

"In Hawaii, we can see the battleships at Pearl Harbour. We can see the marine life. Tons of things. In Canada, we can visit Toronto and other big cities." I replied. Chica smiled.

"Sam, thank you for loving me." Chica said.

"No problem." I said, hugging her tightly. This trip would be amazing.

 **I'm going to end this chapter here. And yes DrLevoda, Sam is a pimp. Thank you guys SO MUCH for 8,292 views! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and as always, I'll see you next chapter! BYE!**


	38. Chapter 38: Fears

Chapter 38: Fears

Today was the day we all left for the airport to get to our flight.

"Alright, let me just make sure everyone's here. Chica. Bonnie. Freya. Foxy. Mangle. Spike. Wesley. Morgan. Liam."

"Anyone seen Marie?" I asked. Everyone just looked at each other before shrugging their shoulders.

"Dammit." I said under my breath and found Marie in a room. She seemed a little frightened by something but I didn't have time for that. Marie followed me back to the front door with her suitcase in tow.

"Alright, everyone is here. Let's go." I said. I had recently bought a large van for this purpose. Vacations. I locked my house and unlocked the van.

"Sam, I'll miss that car." Mangle said. I looked to her.

"Uhh, yeah." I said before climbing in. Mangle sighed and did so too. I started the engine and made sure everyone was in.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road." I said as we reversed. We drove to the local airport. We got out of the van and grabbed our luggage. I took a deep breath and started to walk towards the entrance. I found the station where you go through security and passport, that kinda crap. We had our luggage checked and we got on the plane. The plane had two rows of two seats going on the left and right while a row of 4 seats were in the middle. I obviously had to sit in the middle so that Chica, Foxy, and Mangle would all get a fair share of me. Marie was practically shaking.

"Marie, ye alright?" Foxy asked.

"N-no... I... I-I have a f-fear of flying a-and heights." Marie said. Her voice was shaky.

"Marie, it'll be fine. An accident occurs more often in your car than a plane." I said with a reassuring look. Marie nodded and began to breath in and out.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" I turned to Chica.

"I hope so. We got plenty more flights." I replied. Mangle was quietly sitting to herself, eyes closed.

"Is Mangle already asleep?" I asked with a smirk.

"Yeah. Fell asleep as soon as we got here." Chica replied. I laughed a little before closing my eyes myself.

I woke up to some turbulence and Foxy and Chica were hugging me tightly.

"Girls, it's okay. Just a bit of turbulence." I said. The girls looked up at me.

"Sam, don't let go." Chica pleaded, burring her face back into my arm. I turned to Foxy.

"Uhh, I wasn't afraid. I-I seen w-worse on t-the seas." Foxy said with a shaky voice.

"Don't act tough, sis. You're scared." Mangle teased.

"Girls. Not the place to fight." I said.

"Foxy, I don't care. You can hug me if you want." I said. Foxy quickly hugged me again and I drifted off to sleep. I woke up and the girls were asleep, clinging to me. I literally couldn't move. I tried to get back to sleep but I wasn't tired anymore. I looked around and saw Spike and Wesley were chatting with Mangle. Marie, Morgan, and Liam were all asleep. Now I had no one to talk to and couldn't move. Great. Soon, the plane landed and I woke up the girls.

"Yar... we there yet?" Foxy asked.

"Yeah, about to land." I replied. Chica had fallen back asleep.

"Chica."

"What? Leave me be." She said.

"We're landing right now! Wake up." I said sternly. Chica tired raised her head from my arm and let go of me. This may be a long trip.

 **This was just a little short chapter about the traveling and to get to know Marie a bit more. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed. Don't forget to PM me with ideas, fan art, or if you just want to talk to me. As always, I'll see you next chapter! Bye!**


	39. Chapter 39: Backstories

Chapter 39: Backstories

(This chapter will be about the back story of Sam, Chica, Foxy, and Mangle. It will explain things that you have probably questioned. Ahem, DrLevoda.)

=Sam's Backstory. Author's POV=

Sam was always a dare devil as a little boy. He once almost drowned in freezing cold water at age seven. He almost broke his arm when he was ten while playing soccer. When he was thirteen, he officially broke his arm while he was biking with his friends. At age eighteen, he got into a fight with a very strong boy that quickly overpowered him, leaving him with a black eye, bloody nose, and several bruises. This is the story of why he gets 'extra abilities' when he gets angry. As a boy, he had quite a temper. If his parents said no, he'd throw a fit. One day, Sam was playing at the pizzeria, watching Foxy perform. He always was afraid of the three on stage but he felt comfortable around Foxy. He was about six at this time. Sam was sitting in Foxy's lap, listening to her tales. Foxy nuzzled her snout under Sam's chin, making him feel warm inside. His parents never trusted Foxy and they never told him why. A man approached the two. He wore a security guard uniform.

"Hello, little child. Wanna play a game?" The man asked and knelt down in front of Sam. Sam looked up at Foxy worriedly. Foxy nodded giving him a reassuring look.

"Foxy, wanna play with us?" The man asked with a sly grin.

"Aye." Foxy replied as Sam climbed off of her lap and followed the man. Foxy was following closely behind. Sam and Foxy followed the man to a darkroom.

"Hey, Foxy. Where'd the man go?" Sam asked. Before Foxy could react the man grabbed Sam, covering his mouth before he dragged him off. Foxy quickly followed but couldn't do anything as he was wearing a uniform. It was against the rules for an animatronic to attack an employee and it would end in being scrapped. The man sat Sam on a chair as Foxy watched.

"You're not going to scream, are you?" The man asked and Sam shook his head. The man grinned and uncovered his mouth.

"What's this game?" Sam asked. The man laughed.

"It's called. Hide and seek. You can hide in the suit of an animatronic and everyone will try to find you." The man replied.

"Is that why Foxy's here?" Sam asked.

"Oh yes, Foxy, please." The man said, gesturing her over. Foxy growled through gritted teeth.

"Foxy doesn't seem happy. Maybe she doesn't want to play." Sam said.

"Oh Foxy's perfectly happy. She wants a part in this." The man said, grabbing Foxy by the neck. Foxy yelped in pain.

"Why are you hurting Foxy?" Sam cried desperately.

"Oh I'm just merely playing with her." The man replied before walking through a door. He soon returned with the suit of Golden Freddy.

"Now, I have some... 'preparations' before we start." The man said.

"Would you come here?" The man asked Sam, who obliged. The man grabbed Sam, covering his mouth again. He tied Sam's hands and feet, and covered his mouth with duct tape and Foxy couldn't do a thing about it. The man tortured Sam over the next couple of hours, and he hurt Foxy too. Forcing her to... do horrible things in front of Sam with this man. Very... wrong things. Sam had small bruises over his body and he was traumatized to no end. The man released Sam at the end of that day and Foxy carried him away. This man always took kids back there. Some never returned but most did, traumatized. Sam's parents rushed to his aid as Foxy carried him to them.

"Sammy! What happened!?" His mother cried, taking him from Foxy's arms.

"We can't let this happen again." His dad said sternly, eyeing Foxy.

"Aye, aye." Foxy said nervously before giving Sam a sad look of sorrow. Foxy quickly left back for her cove as Sam's parents left with Sam. This man... was a sick bastard. He loved to sexually abuse the animatronics in front of the children. He loved to hear a child's scream. He loved killing, raping, and abusing children. He was a very sick minded bastard with nothing but evilness shrouding his brain.

=A Couple Years Later. Doctor's Office=

"Well, doctor. What're the results?" Sam's mom asked worriedly. The doctor sighed before taking his glasses off.

"Miss, I'm sorry to say but... Sam has been diagnosed with Bi-Polar. He will have mood changes but he'll need to take medication to control it." The doctor replied. The doctor handed Sam's parents the medication.

"Thank you for all your work." Sam's dad said.

"It's my job. I hope everything works out." The doctor then left the room. After being diagnosed with Bi-Polar, Sam's grades dropped, he got into fights, argued with his parents, anything bad that wasn't a crime, he did.

=Chica's Backstory=

Chica had always been the happy animatronic around until... it happened. She had met a nice guard and started to develop feelings for him. Then, a girl came in and dated him. He moved away and Chica never saw him again. Chica always felt hurt by this and was constantly jealous of other people dating. She felt angry when she saw someone kissing another person. Chica was never really happy but put she seemed like it. She acted happy and put on fake smile and 'can-do' attitude. But when she was alone, she felt angry, her breath was heavy, and she constantly cried. No one had ever found her crying though so no one helped her with her problem.

=Foxy's Backstory=

Everyone knows Foxy. The pirate fox that almost every kid loved and the employees adored. But one day, everything was changed. Foxy was performing when some men came and sat down. Foxy finished her performance and the curtain closed. The men came into her cove and powered her off. Foxy was powered back on as a door closed, leaving her in a cold, darkroom. Alone. Or so she thought. Foxy found a light switch. She regretted flipping it on because before her stood her three friends. Bonnie's face was missing along with an arm. Chica was missing her arm from her elbow down and her jaw was extended extremely. Freddy was in the best condition with only a few holes on his suit. Foxy began to feel hatred towards humans as they tore her friends apart. Foxy began to build a short temper and her limit of patience shortened. Foxy was then brought back but with new animatronics. Toy versions and she had a sister fox like her. This man, that abused Sam, always had a thing for Foxy. She was constantly forced into sex, driving her patience shorter by each encounter. Then, he began to do the same to children. Foxy was always pulled into this man's evil acts, driving her insane with hallucinations.

=Mangle's Backstory=

It all started when Mangle was built in a factory somewhere in Chicago. Mangle was shipped from pizzeria to pizzeria before she was permanently stationed at Jack's pizzeria. The one Sam works at. She started off doing shows with her sister, Foxy but was moved to her own act where she was taken apart constantly. She began to feel hatred towards kids but she'd never hurt them. She'd always build herself back together every night to be taken apart again the next day. She was beginning to become depressed as she had no humans to talk to. Her voice box was always broken during the day but worked perfectly at night. The night guard there always put on a mask, tricking the animatronics even though they only wanted to be friends with him. Then, Foxy came to Mangle and told her about a new guard. Soon, Mangle visited this new guard and was quite happy with who she met. Sam. Mangle was always somewhat fearful unlike her sister.

 **Sorry that the animatronics' backstories are short but this was more based mainly on Sam due to a PM I got from DrLevoda. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed. Don't forget to PM me, send me fan art if you will, and please leave reviews. But as always, I'll see you gys next chapter! Bye!**


	40. Chapter 40: Talks

Chapter 40: Talks

After countless flights and hours of driving, we soon landed in Hawaii. We got our luggage and rented a van from a dealership. I was driving while Spike gave me directions. Chica was looking out her window with smile. Freya was quietly humming to herself. Foxy was quietly listening to Mangle. Wesley quietly chatting to Liam while Morgan sat quietly. Bonnie seemed sad.

"Bonnie, you okay?" I asked. She continued to looked out her window.

"Bonnie, everything alright?" I asked again. She still continued to be quiet.

"Bonnie, how about this? After we reach the hotel, we'll have a private talk?" I asked.

"Fine." She muttered quietly. I felt a bit of sorrow for her before I noticed Marie was sad too. _Is anyone happy?_

"Marie, you seem upset." I said.

"I just miss Mark." She replied.

"We'll see him soon and he'll be coming with us to Canada." I said. Marie bubbled with joy. We soon reached the four star hotel in which we would stay. I shared a room with Mangle, Foxy, and Chica. I knocked on Bonnie's door and she answered.

"That private talk." I said and she nodded silently. We walked through the halls, into the main lobby, and outside onto the sidewalk.

"So, you seem upset." I said as we walked. Bonnie sighed sadly.

"It's just, Foxy and Mangle get all of your attention. Chica and Freya are angry with you too." Bonnie said. I stopped walking and turned to face her.

"If you guys just confronted me, I would've fixed the problem right there." I said, holding her hands.

"I did but... Chica and Freya just put on a fake 'happy' attitude but really they're letting the anger just bubble inside. Then they'll just snap on everyone." Bonnie said, looking into my eyes.

"I'll have a talk with them." I said as we walked back to the hotel. Freya followed me to my room. I entered the room to see Foxy, Mangle, and Chica all chatting.

"Alright, you two. I need to talk to Chica and Freya so, can you step out?" I asked. Foxy and Mangle nodded before closing the door behind them.

"Y-you wanted to talk to us?" Freya said.

"Yes. I'm sorry I haven't given you guys much attention it just gets difficult. I promise I'll hang with you two more." I said. Freya's expression turned into a bright smile while Chica crossed her arms.

"Do you even love us!? All you can do is hang with us?! Some boyfriend you are!" Chica yelled.

"Chica, please." I pleaded.

"Don't talk to me." Chica said, looking away.

"Look, I'll do anything you want." I pleaded again.

"Save it for Foxy." Chica retorted. I felt my temper begin to burn and my patience was dying.

"Chica. Please. I'll do anything!" I cried

"Screw off." She said. My body heat increased and my fists tightened.

"Chica, last time. Please." I said.

"Didn't I tell you to screw off?" Chica snarled back. My temper now snapped.

"Chica, you have just made me VERY angry!" I said. Chica raised an eyebrow at me with a 'whatever' face.

"So what? Are you gonna throw a fit?" Chica joked.

"No. I'm about to punch you. Did you know, I am Bi-Polar?" I barked angrily.

"Sam, you're lying to get me to change my mind." Chica said as she stared me down.

"That's it!" I yelled. I grabbed Chica by the throat. My temper had snapped. Chica began to cough and choke.

"See what happens!?" I yelled. Freya quickly ran to her aid.

"Sam! Stop! You're hurting her!" Freya cried.

"Shut up!" I yelled, tightening my grip on Chica. Freya started pulling on my arm and managed to get her free of my grip. Chica fell to the floor, coughing and gasping for air. I turned to Freya and she began to shake in fear.

"My patience is burning!" I yelled as I ran at Freya. Something stopped me.

"I can't let ye do that." I turned to see Foxy.

"Back off, fox!" I yelled, ripping her hook from my shoulder.

"Say one more thing and I'll have to kill ye." Foxy barked angrily.

"Back off, bitch!" I yelled. Foxy charged at me but I dodged her hook. Freya had ran out of the room and Chica was crawling away. Soon, Wesley and Spike ran into the room.

"Sam! Stop it!" Wesley yelled. I turned to him as I grabbed Foxy by the leg.

"Fuck yourself." I replied. Spike quickly ran to me and grabbed me by my arms.

"Let go bastard!" I yelled trying to break free but I couldn't break from his grip. I began to feel light headed. I soon passed out. I woke up in my room of the hotel. Foxy and Mangle were sitting on a bed.

"What happened?" I asked, sitting up.

"You attacked Chica." Mangle said.

"I... I... attacked her? I... I d-didn't mean t-to." I said. My body began to break down and I burst into tears.

"Sam, it's alright. She lived." Foxy said, rubbing my back.

"I-I... need to t-talk to her." I said, standing up.

"She's in Freya's room." Mangle said softly. I nodded and wiped my tears away. I exited my room and knocked on Freya's room.

"Come in." she called. I opened the door and saw Freya sitting next to Chica.

"C-can I t-talk to you p-privately, Chica?" I asked.

"S-stay away. D-don't hurt m-me." Chica cried, hugging Freya.

"Please, I didn't mean to hurt you." I said, falling to my knees.

"Sam... I'm sorry but... we're through... you're too violent now... you're out of control." Chica said. I looked at her with sadness filling my chest and brain.

"W-we're... t-through?" I stuttered.

"I'm sorry." Chica said. I nodded before standing up. I left the room without a word and entered my room again.

"Sam, everything alright?" Foxy asked.

"No, I need some time alone." I said. They nodded and left. I sat quietly on my bed, thinking about what Chica said. I began to burst into tears again. _You're too violent. Too violent. Violent. Out of control. Out. Of. Control._ Her harsh words hit me hard. I cried even louder, tears falling down my face like waterfalls of sadness and regret. I had lived my whole life with regret and right now. My regret was at the peak. I stood up and walked to Marie's room.

"I need to talk to everyone." I said. Marie nodded and left to get everyone. They soon entered the room and looked at me sadly.

"Guys... you need to keep your distance. Don't talk to me, it'll probably provoke me. I'm too dangerous... I'm... out of control." Chica's face turned to shock as I began to cry loudly. Foxy rushed to my side.

"Sam, ye'r not violent. Really. Trust me." I pushed Foxy away.

"No, stay away. I feel rage and can't hold it in. I can't control it. I'm a monster." I said before I ran to my room, locking the door. I felt like no one loved me despite their actions and words.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Sorry that it was really short but it was again a small chapter. Don't forget to leave reviews, PM me with fan art, ideas, or just if you want to talk to me. But as always, I'll see you next chapter! Bye!**


	41. Chapter 41: Attempts

Chapter 41: Attempts

I eventually fell asleep last night but I had terrible dreams. I woke up and felt sad, remembering what Chica said to me. I felt my tears coming again and my body began to shake. I looked down at my shaky hands. My tears fell onto them.

"I'm... out of control." I said quietly before I closed my eyes, pushing more tears out. I heard a knock.

"Go away." I said before sniffling.

"Sam, please let me in." Mangle pleaded.

"No." I said before wiping my tears.

"Please, Sam? I love you very much and I'm worried about you." She said.

"No one loves me. I'm out of control. I'm violent. Abusive." I said.

"No you're not. You've never laid a hand on me." Mangle said.

"I have the others. Freya, Foxy, Diego, Springtrap, Vincent... C-Chica." I began to cry again.

"Sam, p-please let me in. I want to comfort you." Mangle pleaded.

"No. I don't need comforting. I need alone time. You guys can explore Hawaii." I said coldly. I heard soft crying before Mangle walked away. I had made her cry. I cried more knowing I'd go deeper into depression but my body forced to shell everyone away. The door quickly opened and Foxy stood in the doorway.

"Go away, I don't want anyone to see me." I said.

"Please, Sam. Ye don't have to be like this." Foxy pleaded.

"Go. Away!" I yelled feeling my temper breaking again like with Chica.

"No. I will stay put." I felt my temper break more.

"Foxy. Leave." I said sternly as my breath began to get more heavier.

"No, Sam. I love ye." She said, standing her ground.

"If you don't back off, I'll teach you a lesson." I said sternly. Foxy continued to stand her ground.

"I warned you then. Can't say I didn't." I said, standing up. My temper was broken now. Foxy flinched in fear before she ran out. I closed the door with a grin before I felt sadness fill my body. My bottom lip began quiver.

"I... I-I... t-threatened Foxy." I sunk to the floor and began to cry.

"Havin a tough time, ey?" I looked up to see Diego.

"H-how are you here?" Behind him was Springtrap and Vincent.

"We've gotten into your mind." Springtrap said before he laughed evilly.

"No. No. No." I said, grabbing my head as a sharp pain pierced it.

"You feel that?" Vincent said with a wicked grin.

"It's pain. You may be familiar with it... since you killed me." Vincent as his grin widened.

"Guhh!" I screamed and I heard someone rush to my door. They pushed the door open and looked down at me. Freya.

"Sam! Are you okay!?" Freya asked, picking me up. I heard a ringing in my ears as Freya's voice was drowned out. My eyes felt heavy and I began to black out. I soon woke up in a hospital bed.

"Where am I?" I asked as my vision was still a little blurry. I could make out Foxy, Mangle, and Freya. Sitting beside me. Chica was sitting alone in a chair while Bonnie talked to the doctor.

"C-Chica." I cried quietly.

"No, no, no, no." I said as those three fucks were in front of me. Diego and the other two fuckers.

"Sam. Are you alright?" Vincent said with that wicked grin.

=Foxy's POV=

Sam began to go on about Diego, Springtrap, and Vincent. They weren't here. Not even close. And they were all dead. I looked worriedly at Freya and Mangle then back at Sam who was holding his head. The doctor quickly came over.

"Sam, calm down." He said, pinning Sam to the bed. Sam kept repeating 'no' and 'get out'.

"Sammy, please." I said, trying to hug him but he pushed me away. Mangle gave me a sad smile at my attempt. (Role credits.)

=Some time later=

Sam was asleep in the van while Spike drove. I sat beside him and Mangle on his other side. His eyes began to open.

"Sam?" I asked. Mangle was asleep.

"Stay away, Vincent! No, don't hurt me!" He yelled, flinching in fear. Chica began to break down crying and Freya tried to calm her down. We soon reached the house. We rarely spent time in Hawaii because of Sam's... condition. We quickly entered the house and Wesley carried Sam in. Sam suddenly jumped from his arms and pinned someone to the ground.

"Get off me!" Marie called. Marie pushed Sam off and got up.

"The hell's gotten into you?!" Marie said as Sam got up. I saw the look in his eyes. The look he gets when his mood snaps. He was breathing heavily.

"I killed you once, I'll kill you again." He said as he pounced on me, pinning me to the ground.

"Sam! Fuck off!" I yelled, grabbing him firmly. I pushed him off before I pinned him to the ground. His face changed to fear. He began to cry loudly.

"I'm sorry! I ruined your plan! I didn't mean to! Frederica should've died!" He yelled, closing his eyes. I looked at everyone.

"Don't touch her!" Sam yelled.

=Sam's POV=

Vincent had me pinned to the ground with that wicked smile. Behind him stood that evil man that abused me as a child that one day. I closed my eyes before I began apologizing to Vincent, pleading for him to not kill me.

"Until next time." Vincent said. I opened my eyes and saw Foxy above me. Her eyes were filled with worry. She let go of me and I immediately got up. I quickly ran to my room and locked my door. I quickly fell asleep after tearing my room apart in a fit of rage. I fell asleep and had a terrible nightmare.

=Sam's Nightmare. His POV=

I woke up. I was on my knees and looking up at the evil man.

"Well, Sam, haven't seen you in a while. Or Foxy." He said looking in the distance. I looked to where he did. Foxy was slumped over, oil surrounded her.

"N-no." I said looking back at his evil smile.

"Yes. Her body was good to fuck. You should know the feeling. That is, until I-yo-I-y-I-I killed her." His voice glitched between saying I and you.

"No. Don't hurt her." I said.

"Oh, I'm done hurting her. She's dead in case you were too stupid to notice." He said. He punched me into the face, making my nose bleed. The pain was real.

"Why do you do this?" I asked, wiping the blood away.

"Because children are little brats that need to die!" He replied angrily, punching me again.

"Why did you hurt her?!" I demanded.

"Oh. She was a bitch that knew too much. Can't have loose ends and you're the last one." He said.

"Oh. I didn't stop with Foxy." He said. I saw each of my friends, dead and lifeless. Oil everywhere and bruises all over their bodies. Mangle was missing an eye. Chica's beak and eyes were missing along with a hand. Freya was missing a leg and her face. Bonnie was missing both of her eyes and one of her ears were missing. The rest were in way worse condition. A horrific sight to see. I felt tears forming.

"You still haven't let go of them? Don't you get it? You can't protect them. Your protection is what'll kill them. This is all a game and you're the puppet!" He said, kicking me in the got. I wheezed before I stood up shakily.

"If I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die with a fight!" I yelled. The man laughed.

"Haha, then you should now my name, Sam." He said. I watched him carefully.

"Please little Sammy, call me Jake." He said with a grin.

"You bastard. You sick fucking bastard!" I said angrily. He laughed.

"You think you stand a chance? Think again." He came at me and pinned me to the ground. I felt something round push up against my left kneecap before a bang was heard. Pain shot through my knee and I screamed in pain. He laughed and let me go. He shot my other kneecap.

"Oh, Sam. You silly boy. You never stood a chance. You were always a dumb boy. Getting yourself into trouble. And what's this I hear? You're Bi-Polar? You really are a loser." (No offense to anyone that's Bi-Polar. Please, don't be angry.)

"Relax." Jake said before pulling a TV towards me. He put a DVD into the player and pressed play. Jake began to tie my arms and legs to small posts in the ground and grabbed my head, forcing me to watch the DVD. I saw him grab Foxy roughly. He forced her to do horrible things you wouldn't imagine. He hit her. I watched him do it to each animatronic. He was the most violent with the females. The DVD finished and he grabbed my face, turning it to his.

"Would you care to repair them?" He asked with a smirk. I glared at him before I felt sharp pain in my chest. I looked and saw a large kitchen knife impaled into my chest. My vision began to blacken as Jake walked in front of me.

"Go to sleep, Sam. Join your friends in heaven. Rest." He said before I woke up from the nightmare. I was breathing heavily and my heart was beating. My room was a mess. I slowly got up and saw Goldi.

"Goldi? What are you doing here?" I asked. He turned to me.

"You have simply lost your mind." He said. I felt my heart racing and my temper breaking. It seemed to do so easily.

"Bastard!" I yelled jumping at him but he disappeared with a snap of his fingers. I looked around and sat back down on my bed. I looked at a picture frame I had of me, Mangle, Foxy, and Chica. I shed a tear before my temper snapped. I threw it against the wall, shattering the glass. I felt anger rise in me. I wanted revenge against **everyone.** Everyone was going to pay for anything they did.

 **I'm going to end this chapter here and the next one will be interesting. DrLevoda, I'll need your help for the next chapter if you're willing to help. You know what it'll be about. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed. Don't forget to PM me and please leave reviews with feedback. Please, send me fan art for any of my incomplete stories. But as always, I'll see you guys next chapter! Bye!**


	42. Chapter 42: A Horrible Thing

**WARNING! THIS IS A RAPE SCENE BETWEEN SAM AND FOXY! IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO THIS KIND OF STUFF, DO NOT READ IT! YOU! HAVE! BEEN! WARNED!**

Chapter 42: A Horrible Thing

I stood up and walked out of the bedroom, everyone just stared at me. I could see the worry in their eyes but my anger was too strong to fall for it.

"I need to get something." I said, grabbing my car keys. I walked out and got into my car. I put the key in, turned it, and the car started. I drove away to a certain store.

=Freya's POV=

We all watched Sam walk out with his car keys.

"What do you think he needs to get?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I don't think it'll be good." Mark said, grabbing Sam's revolver. Sam had to leave it at home when we left for Hawaii, obviously security and that crap.

* * *

I returned with the bag by my side and I climbed out of my car. I carried the bag into the house and didn't let anyone see what was inside. I walked into my bedroom and found Foxy sitting on the bed, alone. Exactly what she needed to do, one less step.

"Sam?" She said, looking up. I just grinned, quietly locking the door.

"Sam?" Foxy asked again.

"Hello, Foxy." I said with a wicked grin. One she'd recognize from my childhood.

"Sam... w-what are ye doing?" Before she could react, I deactivated her.

"Can't have any struggling can I?" I said quietly as I removed the items from the bag. I now had all the items set on my table and I stared at Foxy's body, deciding what to her do first. I smiled and grabbed the ball gag. I managed to attach it to her snout, it was difficult. Next I grabbed some rope I bought. I tied her body to the bed, her legs and arms spread wide. I activated her again and her eyes slowly opened. All she could do is make a muffled scream when she saw the whip in my hands.

"Fox got your tongue?" I said before I whipped her leg, making her jump and scream.

"You've caused nothing but problems for me. Why didn't you save me!?" I screamed loudly but not loud enough for anyone outside to hear. I whipped her on her other leg, making her jump again.

"I'm sorry, Foxy. You'll never, NE-VER, see the light of day." I said before I whipped her very close to her pussy. Foxy had tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Poor, Foxy. Crying. Loud of crap!" I said before I smacked her, making her already red fur, more red. Foxy had pleading eyes but right now, I was stuck in a dark mind, nothing backing me out. I whipped her again on her arm, making her scream again but it was only muffled.

"You like it don't you?" I asked. Foxy shook her head violently.

"Yes? Alright, guess I'll do more." I said before I whipped her, right on her tit. Foxy jumped, closing her eyes tightly.

"Why didn't you save me from that man?! You're a useless fox! You could've of saved me! You did NOTHING, instead." I said before I smacked her across the face, making her cry more.

"Alright, enough having fun." I said, setting the whip down. Foxy looked at me, the fear in her eyes as she watched me walk back and fourth.

"Ahah, a real treat. For me." I said, unbuckling my pants. Foxy's eyes now had even more fear in them and her pupils shrunk. I pulled down my pants and let them drop to the floor. Foxy's ears lowered in sadness that she had no hope of fighting back. I smiled and climbed onto the bed, teasing her with the tip. Foxy didn't make a moan or anything, just whimpers. I entered her, sending my whole length into her. Foxy jumped in pain as I began to move back and fourth extremely fast. Foxy closed her eyes tightly. I bashed her insides repeatedly, earning muffled screams from Foxy. I felt her juices leak but I could tell she wasn't enjoying this and that's exactly what I wanted. I bashed her insides even harder before my cum leaked into her. I exited her, a massive, wicked grin on my face. Her pussy was red with pain. She opened her eyes again and looked at me.

"Don't look at me or I'll rip your eyes out." I said in a stern voice. Foxy closed her eyes after she nodded. I grabbed the whip again and stood at the end of the bed. I whipped Foxy's vagina, making her jolt and scream. I continued this for the next minute, making her pussy extremely red. I dropped the whip and balled my hands into fists. I punched Foxy across the face, leaving a red mark. I punched her on the arm, leaving a bruise. I punched her repeatedly, leaving more bruises all over her body.

"See what I had to suffer!?" I said, getting close to her face. She closed her eyes tightly, not daring to open them. I grinned and pulled away. I climbed back onto the bed, entering her again. I began to fuck her like I did before, this time even harder. The more anger I took out on her, the more rough I got. Foxy whimpered more, her juices leaking again. I continued this until my cum seeped into her pussy. I quickly exited her.

"Goodbye, Foxy." I said before I shut her off. She was bruised, red everywhere, and gagged. I put my pants back on and walked to the kitchen. I grabbed a large kitchen knife. Mark was going to pay. I walked to his bedroom but I ran into along the way.

"Sam! Put the knife down!" Mark said, backing up.

"No, Mark. You'll pay." I said, raising the knife.

"Back off!" He said, putting my revolver at me. I started to see Vincent holding my revolver. Diego, Jake, and Springtrap were behind him, evil grins plastered on their faces. I dropped the knife, my hands shaking with fear.

"Please, Vincent! Do it! Blow my brains! I see you now just do it!" I screamed, getting on my knees.

=Mark's POV=

"What are you talking about?" I asked, still pointing the gun at him. Marie was behind me along with Freya.

"You two, go now. I need to keep him under control, I may have to pull the trigger." I said. The girls nodded and hurried down the hall.

"Just kill me now! I see you four! Vincent... Springtrap... Diego... Jake." He said. I knew exactly what was wrong, psychosis. My uncle had it when I was about eight and I haven't seen him since.

"Sam, it's okay, you need help." Sam looked up at me, before his eyes shut. He slowly pushed his head against the barrel so I made sure the safety was on.

"Mark, I'm crazy. Please help me." He said, pushing the barrel away from him.

"I will, you just need to calm do-" I was cut off by a scream from Sam's room. We both quickly ran to his room to find Mangle crying over Foxy's body.

"What happened?!" I demanded, throwing the gun to the floor.

"I-I don't know." Mangle replied before she cried more. Sam quickly untied Foxy and powered her back on. She flinched when she saw Sam.

"Keep him away! Don't touch me!" She screamed, running to my side.

"Foxy, please tell us what happened." I said, making sure her and Sam were divided.

"H-he raped me!" Foxy screamed.

"Sam?" I asked, turning to him.

"I can't remember a thing." He said.

"Foxy, it wasn't Sam that did it, well his physical body but not his mind. He went crazy, you can trust him, he's gonna get help. I'll do it." Mark said. Foxy nodded.

"Foxy, I'm sorry for anything I did. I'm fucked in the mind." Sam said, letting his body fall to the floor.

"It's alright, I-I forgive." Foxy replied.

"I think you two need some separate time from each other." Mangle said. Foxy nodded and left.

"Come on, Sam. Let's get you helped." I said, holding out my hand. Sam grabbed it and pulled himself up.

"Mangle, don't tell anyone about this." I said before we walked out.

 **I finally found the time to write this chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it and don't complain, you were warned. Anyways, don't forget to leave reviews, I love your feedback. Don't be afraid to send me fan art if you want to and as always, I'll see you next chapter! Bye!**


	43. Chapter 43: Doctor, Doctor!

Chapter 42: Doctor, Doctor!

 **Just a quick note. If you guys have been wondering why it's been saying I've updated the story but there's no new chapter it's because I've been re-editing the old chapters. I'll gradually work my way up, I've gotten up to chapter 7 done if you guys want to go back and read them, that's all I wanted to say, so enjoy this chapter!**

=Mark's POV=

Me and Sam walked to the livingroom where everyone was.

"Mark, is everything alright?" Marie asked me, looking at Sam.

"No. I gotta get him some help. I'll be back soon." I said before me and Sam got dressed before we headed out the door. We climbed into my F-150 Raptor. I pulled out my phone and on the built on the search engine for the closet mental hospital. When I found it, I got directions and we left. It felt like forever, but we finally reached the Knoxville Mental Hospital. We climbed out and I noticed Sam's eyes were red.

"Mark... will I get better?" He asked, turning to me.

"Yes, these people can help. They took a bunch of classes at the University, they're professionals." I replied. We stopped in front of the doors.

"How long will I be staying?" Sam questioned, eyes still red. I shrugged. "I'm gonna miss everyone. I-I-I still can't what I did to Foxy... how could I have done that?" He cried.

"Sam, we're gonna get you help, you'll get better. Now come on." I tried my best to comfort him, but I'm not the best when it comes to comforting. He did his best to calm down. We entered and approached a lady sitting behind an oak desk.

"Hello, I'm Mark Fischbach. This is my friend, Sam Septic. He really needs help, he's been freaking out, badly, he just really needs help." The lady nodded.

"If you'll just follow me." The lady said. She stood up from her chair and walked down a hall. We followed her before she stopped in front of a door. She knocked, and after a few seconds, it swung open to reveal a man in a lab coat.

"Doctor Cross, this is Mark Fischback, and Sam Septic?" She asked, unsure if she got the names right. She glanced at me to confirm it, so I nodded.

"And what's the matter?" The doctor asked.

"Mark was telling me Sam really needs help." The lady explained. The doctor nodded.

"How badly?" He asked, turning to me.

"Bad. He's hallucinating, he did something... which I would not like to say." I replied.

"I see, Sam could you take a seat in my office? We'll be discussing details out here." Dr. Cross said, stepping aside so Sam could enter. Sam nodded, his eyes were still red, and I could see a few tears. The door closed. "Melissa, you can back to your desk now." The woman nodded and left. "So what's been happening?" I sighed.

"He's been hallucinating, what I think to be a few enemies. They... he... I don't know, but Sam did something extremely bad, to his girlfriend. She's fine of course, but she's scared of Sam." I swallowed hard. The doctor sighed.

"Sounds like Psychosis. I'll do what I can to help him. Thank you for bringing him in before he hurts someone or himself.

"Thank you."

"We'll give you a call, mainly about the price and how Sam is doing." He said. I nodded and left the building, climbing into my truck, and driving home.

=Sam's POV=

I could see Mark leave, making me leave more. The doctor walked in.

"Alright Sam. Please follow me." He said. I followed the doctor out of the office and to a room with padded walls. Inside had a couch and chair.

"Sam, if you'd like to, you can lay down." He said. I looked at the couch and took a seat.

"Alright Sam, would you like to tell me your problems so I can help you?" He asked.

"Yes. So, it all began in Hawaii. I was having some girl problems and my girlfriend dumped me."

"I see." He said.

"I felt... depressed. She said I was too violent." I said. Dr. Cross wrote down notes on his clipboard before letting me continue.

"Like I was saying, I got depressed. Then, I started to... lose my mind. I started hallucinating. You see this... pizzeria I work at, I used to go there as a kid. This man in uniform... he took me to a room with one of the animatronics... he... sexually harassed her and he beat me. Badly. I've been traumatized ever since. Now, fast forward five months ago. This guy, named Vincent. He kidnapped two of the animatronics, Chica and Frederica. I saved them but... my rage was so high, I... I killed him. I don't wanna go into details.

"That's alright, Sam." He said, writing down more things before letting me continue.

"This other animatronic, about one month before Vincent, his name was Diego. He... electrocuted an animatronic, Foxy. I saved her but... I also killed him. Now, this other animatronic named Springtrap, he worked with Vincent. I ripped him apart after he did some things. I... I have anger issues. I have an unstable mind. Then, about a week ago. We were in Hawaii. I... got into a fight with a girlfriend and... I-I hurt her. I choked her to a point where she almost blacked out. Then, just today, the hallucinations visited me again and... they used my anger and depression to get me to hurt Foxy. I... did horrible things. I... raped her." I said, holding back sobs. Dr. Cross nodded and handed me a tissue box.

"Is that all?" He asked.

"Almost. These hallucinations. They were those bad people I told you about. Vincent... Diego... Springtrap... and that childhood man is named Jake." I replied.

"Alright, I need you to allow me to help you, okay? Now, you'll need to take some medication, just some anti-psychotics, mood stabilizers, and something to help with the hallucinations. Once we think you're ready to go back to your normal life, we'll give you some other medication, small doses of the type of medicine we'll be giving you." He said and I nodded, blowing my nose and wiping my tears.

"I'm gonna get you some medication, and we can fill out the paperwork later." He said, standing up. I nodded before he left the room.

=Dr. Cross's POV=

I exited the room and walked to where we kept the medicine.

"Hello, Dr. Cross." Jenny said, the lady working the main desk.

"Hello, Jenny. I need you to find me these medications." I showed her the clipboard and pointed at them.

"I'll go get them." She stood up and quickly hurried to the back room. She soon returned with a couple small bottles and handed them to me.

"Thanks." I said before I left. I walked to the room and Sam sat up quickly.

"It's just me, Sam. Here, you'll need to take these as prescribed." I said, handing him the bottle. He nodded. "Alright, I got errands to run but I'll be back soon. I can tell you need some rest, so try to fall asleep." I said, opening the door. Sam nodded before I left.

=Sam's POV=

I stared at the bottles he gave me. I opened one of them and found a bunch of tablets inside of it. I grabbed one and plopped it into my mouth before I swallowed it. I checked the label and it said to take three a day. One in the morning, afternoon, and evening. It was already evening so I put the bottle in my pocket and took the other medicines before I laid back down. I slowly closed my eyes and fell asleep.

=Sam's Nightmare. Narrator's POV=

Sam woke up but he wasn't in the hospital. He wasn't at the pizzeria. He wasn't at his home. He was somewhere familiar. The hotel in Hawaii. He quickly got out of bed. He began to walk away from the room, calling for someone as the scenery around him grew black.

"Chica?" He called but got no response.

"Foxy?" He called again but no answer.

"Mangle? Mark? Mom?! Dr. Cross?! Freya!? Someone answer me!" He cried, walking deeper into the darkness.

"Hello, Sam." He heard a familiar voice call from around him.

"Chica?! Where are you!? I didn't mean to hurt you! Please! Help me!" Sam cried out. He looked around for Chica, but didn't see her.

"I'll help you." She said in an evil tone.

"You will?" Sam asked, sitting down.

"Oh yes. I'll rid you of _all_ of problems. Such as life." Chica said before she cackled.

"W-what do you mean?!" Sam cried out, looking all around him.

"Oh just I've wanted to do this for a long time." Chica said, as she walked towards him, a large kitchen knife wielded along with Sam's revolver. Sam looked up to see her blues eyes were gone, to be replaced by black ones with tiny white dots and her beak was missing, showering her teeth.

"Chica, I'm s-sorry!" He cried, tears flowing down his face.

"Sorry won't cut it. But this blade will." Chica said before she shoved him onto the ground. Chica climbed on top of him, as if about to complete a sexual act, but stabbed the knife into his chest, making him scream in agony.

"This is what I wanted." She said before she pressed the barrel against his upper chest. Sam closed his eyes, awaiting the pain to arrive. Sam heard a bang. Then he felt numb in his chest, light headed, and he could only hear a sharp ringing in his ears. Sam opened his eyes and saw to bullet holes in his chest, blood quickly leaking from them. She pressed the barrel against his forehead and didn't hesitate to pull the trigger, ending Sam.

=End Of Nightmare. Sam's POV=

I woke up, screaming. Startling the doctor. I sat up, my heart was beating quickly, my breathing was heavy, and I was sweating like a madman. I gripped my chest and looked at the doctor.

"Sam, are you alright?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah, it was only a nightmare." I said, taking a deep breath. My hands were shaking and I could feel the fear in my stomach subside.

"Breath in... and out. In... and out." I followed the doctor's instructions which helped me calm down.

"Thank you Doctor."

"Call me Levoda." I nodded. "Now, tell me about this nightmare." He said as he took a seat in the chair. I took a deep breath.

"Well, I remember exploring around and I felt scared. I called out a few names... then... then, she came. C-Chica. She had a large kitchen knife... and my... revolver. She pushed me onto the ground, then she pinned me down and stabbed me in the chest. She shot me two times before she shot me in the face, ending the dream. The worst part is... is that she said she wanted me dead." I finished. Dr. Cross nodded, writing down more things on his clipboard.

"Right, it's getting late. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Do you need anything else before I go?" He asked, standing up.

"No." I said laying back down. He left and I slipped back into the world of dreams.

=Narrator's POV=

Sam woke up in his office unlike his last dream. He looked around and saw Foxy in the hall. She walked in, swaying her hips to entice him.

"Sam, ye must really want me, don't ye?" Foxy asked seductively. Sam nodded. She walked around him before stopping in front of him. Her amber eyes stared down at his. He could see the lust, love, and trust in them. She bent over, kissing him deeply. Sam kissed back before she removed herself. She got onto her knees as Sam unzipped his pants. Foxy grabbed his dick and Sam felt pain in his arm. Her hook had pierced it. Her eyes were like Chica's. He knew her intentions: to bite him where it made him male. Before Sam could react, Foxy chomped down on his dick, making his vision fade. He woke up in a hospital. He could hear the beeping of the machine beside him. He saw a young woman, probably no older than thirty.

"Sam, you have a visitor." She said, opening the door and leaving. Freddy walked in. The Freddy. The one that was converted into Frederica.

"Hello, Sam." He said in a deep voice.

"F-Freddy?" Sam asked, shocked to see the bear that once surrounded his childhood.

"Aye! Tis me!" Freddy quickly morphed into Foxy, her hook ready and a cutlass holstered at her waste.

"No! Stay away!" Sam cried. He felt a sharp pain in his chest to see Foxy's sword stuck there. Soon, everyone surrounded him.

"Mangle! I'm sorry!" Sam cried, turning to see Mangle practically torn apart. Only her head, two feet, a hand, and an extra head remained of her once beautiful body. One eye was yellow, the other black and white. He saw Freya and she looked pissed.

"I hate your guts!" Freya screamed.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save any of you!" Sam cried. He felt a sharp pain in his leg, this time, Freya had smashed her fist into his bone. Soon, Bonnie walked up, her green eyes shimmering. She gripped her guitar from the other end. Holding it as if about to play baseball with it. Everyone moved and Bonnie stared Sam down. She smacked him across the face with the larger end of her guitar, making Sam's nose bleed heavily. She continued this until he blacked out.

Sam continued to have countless nightmares the rest of the night. Most of them involving Foxy. Ones where she kissed him as if she loved him and then slowly killing him.

 **A -MASSIVE- thanks to DrLevoda for beta reading and editing this chapter. I'm going to end this chapter here. This will be the last for a while as I'll be re-editing the older chapters. I hope you guys enjoyed, and forget to leave reviews. But as always, I'll see you next chapter! Bye!**


	44. Chapter 44: Too Long Of A Title

Chapter 44: A Day Without You Is A Year To Me

=Mark's POV=

I drove back home, thinking and worrying about Sam the whole time. I finally reached the house, pulling into the driveway, and climbing out of my truck. I walked to the door and opened it. It was already 11:00 and everyone was asleep. I picked up my phone and called Jack.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey, Jack. Sam's been having some... problems. He can't come into work for a while." I said.

"Oh, do you know who can?" He asked.

"I can but not tonight, I'm too tired." I said.

"Right, I'll take it up on my own for tonight. Talk to you later, Mark." Jack replied before he hung up. I put my phone back in my pocket and snuck quietly to my room. I opened my door to find Marie asleep in my bed. She was probably trying to stay awake for when I got home but fell asleep. I took off my shirt and pants, only having my warfstache boxers on. I climbed in beside Marie and took off my glasses, setting them on the beside stand. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

=The Next Morning=

My eyes slowly opened, giving me entrance back into reality. I sat up and stretched. I looked beside me and Marie was still asleep. I decided to leave her to sleep, she is a tiger after all and she's got some pretty sharp teeth. I started to get dressed when Marie woke up.

"Morning, Marie." I said as I buttoned my shirt.

"Hey, Mark. Is Sam alright?" She asked sleepily.

"I don't know but just know this, he is getting help and I'm sure he'll get better soon." I said as I put a belt around my waist and secured it. Marie nodded and she climbed out of bed. We exited the room, holding hands, and entered the livingroom.

"Is Sam okay!? Will he get better?!" Foxy bombarded me, running to me.

"Yes. He will get better. Don't worry." I said. Foxy nodded sadly and returned to her spot. Freya and Bonnie sat quietly together while Mangle comforted Chica in the kitchen.

"What's the matter with Chica?" I asked Freya.

"She's really depressed. She blames herself for Sam going psycho." She replied.

"I see." I said before I walked to the kitchen. Chica looked up at me before she cried more.

"It's all my fault Mangle." She said before she cried even more.

"Chica, he's gonna get help, it'll be alright." Mangle replied in a soothing tone.

"No! It won't be alright! He raped Foxy because of me!" Chica yelled, bawling her eyes out.

"Chica, come on." I said.

"No, it's all my fault." She said.

"Chica! Listen to me this instant!" I yelled, getting close to her. She backed up, fear in her eyes.

"Sam is getting help! He'll be alright! It'll be tough without him but we WILL, manage. Got that?!" I yelled. She nodded and wiped her tears away. She left for the livingroom.

"Mark, you didn't need to yell at her." Mangle said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh come on, she wouldn't listen any other way." I said sternly. Mangle rolled her eyes and huffed in annoyance before she too left the kitchen. I began making a coffee when I felt soft paws go over my eyes.

"Guess who." A lovely voice purred from behind me.

"Marie." I said, turning around to see her beautiful face.

"Mark, you make me happy." She said, looking up at me.

"I'm glad I do." I said, smiling, before I pulled her into a kiss. Our lips locked for several seconds before we slowly parted from each other.

"Mark... didn't know you were such a good kisser." Marie said, a blush coming across her face.

"You are too." I replied, hugging her tightly. She smiled and buried her snout into my chest. We hugged for a while until the coffee machine beeped. I poured my coffee and left for the livingroom to talk with the others. I sat down on the couch, Marie doing so as well.

"Alright, everyone listen up." I hollered up before I took a sip of my coffee. Everyone stopped talking and looked at me.

"Right now, I'm in charge. I won't try to be bossy but, if it comes to that. Sam will get better and he'll be coming back, you have nothing to worry about." I said and everyone nodded.

"Chica, could I talk to you in the kitchen?" I asked, standing up. She nodded and followed me there.

"Chica, I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier." I said, looking into her eyes.

"It's fine. You were just fed up. I understand. I'm stronger now." She said, looking to the floor.

"Alright, just know, Sam will get better." I said and she nodded. Chica soon left and I returned to the livingroom. I noticed Foxy was missing but I thought nothing of it.

=Foxy's POV=

I sat quietly on Sam's bed, thinking of all the old memories. I smiled, looking at the pictures we had taken. We were all so happy back then, then Chica dumped him and he snapped. I shed a tear, thinking of what Sam was going through. I heard a knock on the door, making my head jolt towards it.

"Who's there?" I asked.

"Bonnie. Now open up." She called from the other side.

"I'm hoistin' my sails." I said as I opened the door.

"What does that even mean?" She asked, walking in.

"It just means to be patient." I replied, closing the door.

"So, what'd ye need?" I asked, sitting beside her on the bed.

"I just wanted to spend some time with you." Bonnie said, smiling at me.

"Thanks." I said, smiling back. She nodded.

"Foxy, do you think I'm good at playing the guitar?" Bonnie asked shyly.

"Aye, ye'r terrific! Better than... I hate to say it, but, better than old Bonnie." I replied with a smirk.

"Thanks. Foxy, I miss your performance." Bonnie said, turning to me.

"Thanks but, it brings too many bad memories." I said, my voice dropping in tone.

"Could you tell me?" Bonnie asked.

"Aye. First one, the bite. I can't believe I bit that kid. Second one, an evil man. He lured children to a room and he beat them. I had to watch through it and he... he sexually assaulted me and raped me. Last one, it reminds me of Sam. He was one of those... kids." I replied, eliciting a gasp from Bonnie.

"F-Foxy... I-I-I had no idea. I'm s-so sorry." Bonnie said, her green eyes plunging into mine.

"Oh shut it rabbit." I said playfully.

"Well, it was nice talking to you. I'll see you later." Bonnie said and left. I laughed to myself thinking about her before I laid down in the bed, and closed my eyes. I slowly slipped into the world of dreams and nightmares.

=Foxy's Dream=

I woke up in my bed. Sam was beside me, asleep. I sat up and climbed out of bed. I was confused as to why Sam was here. I backed up, keeping my distance from him just in case. Sam's eyes slowly opened, his blue eyes shining. He quickly sat up, a look of worry on his face.

"Foxy? What's wrong? I'm here!" He cried, running to me and hugging me tightly. I yelped before I calmed myself.

"Foxy?" He asked, looking into my eyes.

"Y-yes, Sam?" I asked.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"N-nothing." I replied. He nodded and sat on the edge of the bed. I sat beside him, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Foxy, I'll be back. I'll return. I'll be okay again. Don't fear me." He said as his voice was rather cheery.

"What do ye mean? Are ye leavin' me?" I asked with worry.

"No. I'll be returning from the hospital in top of the line shape. I'll always be here for you." He said before my vision blurred and I saw Goldi now.

"Goldi?" I asked.

"Yes, dear?" He replied, his voice deep as usual.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Well, a dream, but, this dream... it's a message." Goldi said, his eyes were black and white like usual. I nodded and he sighed.

"You might as well kick back though, Sam won't be back for a while." Goldi said as he kicked his feet onto the table in front of him.

"W-what?" I asked, shocked at the last part.

"Oh you heard me. I said Sam won't be back for a while. At least a month if they're really good at helping him." I nodded with a sigh before the dream blackened and I woke up.

I looked around. I was still in Sam's bed and Freya was beside me.

"Freya?" I asked. She slowly rolled over.

"Foxy, I got lonely so I came here." She said as she slowly sat up.

"Ye can stay if ye want." I said and she laid back down.

"Thanks, Foxy. I can always count on you." Freya said with a smile. I smiled back and laid back down. I rolled over, facing my back to Freya. I closed my eyes and began to fall asleep when I felt an arm go around my waist. I quickly jolted up, finding Freya's arm.

"Freya, what are ye doin'?" I asked, she took her arm back quickly.

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm scared of what's to come without Sam." She said, her shyness croaking in her voice.

"It's alright, just, please don't do that." I said, laying back down.

"Uh, sure." Freya said, facing her back to me.

"Night, Freya." I said, closing my eyes.

"Goodnight, Foxy." Freya replied sweetly. I soon fell asleep, falling back into the world of dreams.

 **I'm going to end this chapter here. Don't forget to leave reviews, I love to hear your feedback, and as always, I'll see you next chapter! Bye!**


	45. Chapter 45: Who Are You

Chapter 45: Who Are You?

I woke up and Freya once again had her arm around me. I carefully moved her arm away and I stood up, stretching. Freya quickly jolted awake. "Foxy, I'm so sorry... I-I didn't, uhh." Freya stuttered.

"What, lass?" I asked, frowning at her.

"F-for... wrapping my arm around y-you." Freya replied.

"It's... uhh, fine." I said. I felt a bit guilty for making her freak out like that.

"It's just... I-I miss Sam.. and, and you remind me so much o-of him." Freya said.

"Freya, it's fine. Ye... ye can do it whenever ye like." I replied.

"Thanks, Foxy." She replied before she hugged my softly and left. I pondered what just happened before I left for the livingroom. I sat quietly on the couch beside Mangle as my thoughts traced to Sam. _I wonder how he's doing... I miss so badly... I want him to come home now. Foxy! Foxy!_ A voice rang inside my head, making me jolt in confusion. "Foxy? You alright?" Mangle asked.

"A-aye. I uhh, need to g-go the b-bedroom." I said, quickly sitting up and going to the bedroom. I closed the door and sat on the bed as I began to hear the voice. _Foxy! Foxy!_ What? _You have to listen to me!_ Why? _It's for your own good._ I'm listenin'. _You have to run while you can, trust no one!_ Why? _Just listen. You can't trust anyone, not even Mangle. She's plotting something against you._ No she isn't! _But she is!_ No! I'm not listenin' to ye!

I quickly got up and ran to the livingroom. "Foxy, are you okay?" Spike asked.

"Aye." I replied quietly before I alone. After listening to that voice, I couldn't take chances. _Does Mangle really want to hurt me?_

=Sam's POV=

I woke up again in the same mental hospital with the same doctor, Levoda. "Good morning, Sam. Did you sleep well?" He asked and I nodded. "Any nightmares?" He asked and I shook my head. "Alright, well, take one tablet. The other two wait for the afternoon and evening." He said. I grabbed the medication and took the lid off. I grabbed one of the tablets and put it into my mouth before swallowing it. I put the lid back on and put it in my pocket. "Now, Sam, please answer me this. What made you want to... do that to your girlfriend?" Levoda asked, putting his clipboard in his lap.

"Well... the voices... the hallucinations... they made me do it." I said, beginning to cry about the thought of what I did to Foxy.

"Now, tell me about the voices." He said.

"Well... the voices were... the hallucinations talking... they... they used my madness and, and fear against me to... get me to do that." I explained, more tears rolling down my face. Levoda wrote down this information.

"Now, tell me, why did you listen to these voices?"

"I... I-I don't know." I said, the tears now streaming.

"Hmm. Alright, if you want to, you can get more sleep." He said. I nodded and laid back down, closing my eyes. "Sam." I jolted awake at a whisper. I could see a little boy. He looked... familiar. "Sam." He whispered again. Levoda wasn't in the room. I leaned forward, answering the boy, "What?"

"I know you." He said. He seemed so familiar but I felt like I didn't know him.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"You obviously." He said, sending me into utter shock. "I know what you did to Foxy... how dare you? After that man did that to her already and you turn around and do it to her." He said, making tears stream down my face.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to... they forced me to." I said, putting my head in my hands.

"That's no excuse. You're stronger than this, you shouldn't have listened to them." Sammy said. (Sammy is what his mom called Sam as a kid.)

"No... I'm not... I-I... lost my mind... after, Chica." I cried more.

"You are too, don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Come on, Sam, you'll get strong again, the way you used to be." Sammy said. Soon enough, Vincent stepped out from behind him.

"You're weak and pathetic! I should've ended your life when I got the chance!" Vincent yelled. I cried more, seeing the two tell me two different things. One saying I'm strong, the other saying I'm weak.

"Sam! Don't listen to him! Listen to me! I'm you!" Sammy cried out.

"No, we're all of him." Vincent said in a low tone.

"No! You grew up and became a killer!" Sammy yelled.

"Aw, but look at what Sam did to Diego... me... Springtrap... oh, the nightmares too. And-"

"Shut it!" Sammy yelled, cutting him off.

"And what if I don't?" Vincent asked.

"I'll kill you." Sammy said, tightening his hands into fists.

"Oh really? I thought I was already dead."

"I'll kill you again!" Vincent nodded and disappeared. Sammy turned back to me.

"You're strong." He whispered before also disappearing. I cried more until I calmed down and laid back down falling asleep.

=Dr. Cross' POV=

I watched with another doctor as Sam began to have a mental break down. He began to cry as if someone told him something but there was no one there. "The hallucinations are back I think." I said, writing down what Sam did during this break down. "I agree." The other doctor said before he walked away. I sighed and headed for Sam's room to wait until he woke up.

=Mangle's POV=

Almost everyone was in bed now, except for me, Mark, Marie, Foxy, and Freya. Mark and Marie were going to the pizzeria for the night shift and they soon left as midnight struck upon our lives. Foxy and Freya seemed to have something going on between them, something that may not be right. Foxy seemed different recently. She was quiet when usually she talked a lot. "Foxy, could you come here?" I asked, calling from the kitchen. Soon she walked in.

"What'd ye need?" Foxy asked.

"Are you alright? You've been more quiet than usual." I said.

"Aye, I just... think durin' those times." Foxy replied.

"Foxy?" I asked. "Is there something between you and Freya?" I asked quietly.

"What? No, not that I know of. We're just close." Foxy answered.

"Alright, I'm just worried, that's all." I replied. Foxy smiled and left the kitchen. I moved to the window to see it was raining outside. Ever since Sam left, it's been raining and we've rarely gotten any sun. Thunder cracked, making me jump and scream. I had always been afraid of thunder and soon enough, Foxy came in.

"Ye alright?" She asked.

"No... t-thunder scares me." I said, ashamed to admit it.

"Ye can sleep with me if it helps ye." Foxy said, a look of sympathy crossing her face. I smiled and nodded. I followed Foxy to Sam's bedroom where Freya was already asleep.

"Ye'r the smallest, ye get ta middle." Foxy said. I rolled my eyes and smiled. I climbed into the middle of the bed, which Sam had a king size mattress. Foxy climbed in beside me. "Night, Mangle." Foxy said.

"Goodnight." I replied, closing my eyes. I slowly fell into a deep sleep, nothing waking me up.

=Mangle's Dream=

I woke up in a meadow, decorated with red and purple tulips. I stood up and looked around, I could see Sam in the distance. I walked towards him before my legs picked up and I began to run. Sam turned around, a large smile forming his face as he saw me. I threw myself at him and he caught me.

"Mangle! I'm missed you." He said.

"I missed you too, Sam." I replied, looking into his blue eyes.

"Mangle." He said, pulling me closer to him. "I'm gonna miss you." He said, his voice breaking.

"What? No! Don't leave me!" Sam let go of me and began to walk away. "Don't leave me again!" I cried out but it was no use. Soon enough, Sam had faded into the distance and now the purple tulips were black. The clouds rolled in, dark with anger. Thunder boomed but I wasn't scared this time. I was angry, Sam had left me again. I began to walk towards a forest, the opposite direction that Sam had walked. I continued to walk through this forest, a bundle of animals roaming it. I saw a red fox sitting in a tree. I smiled at her, the anger being replaced. I could see a bear in the distance talking to a bunny. A white fox chased and played with a chicken. Soon, all the animals stopped and began to move in the same direction I was moving. I followed them as we reached a clearing in the center where the sun hit it perfectly. Blue, red, orange, and pink tulips filled the edges of this clearing. In it, Sam sat. I began to feel confused as I walked closer to him, picking up my speed.

"Mangle... it's been a while." Sam said, standing up.

"It has?" I asked.

"Oh yes, I'm afraid too long." Sam said, moving closer to me. I smiled at him and he smiled back. Sam slowly pulled me into a kiss. He parted from me and backed away.

"Sam..." I said.

"Until next time." He said, disappearing into the forest. I was tackled to the ground by the bear. I could tell this bear was female by the size. My vision began to blacken before I opened my eyes, entering reality.

Freya was looking down at me. "Mangle, you alright?" She asked. I looked around, Foxy was gone.

"Yeah, just had a dream." I replied. Freya nodded.

"What about?" She asked, sitting on the side of the bed.

"Sam. I was in a meadow, it was beautiful. He said he missed me but he left. I walked towards a forest, and found animals like foxes, bears, chickens. Next, I saw Sam again. He said he hadn't seen me for a while and that is was too long. He kissed me before he said 'until next time'. Then, the bear tackled me and that's when I woke up." I finished.

"Hmm, interesting." Freya said.

"Well, I'm gonna go." Freya said, standing up. I nodded and followed her to the livingroom. Almost everyone was awake by now and I sat on the couch.

 **I'm going to end this chapter here. Sorry that this chapter jumped back and fourth between characters. I hope you guys enjoyed it. The reason I'm uploading this Saturday is because I won't be here next week and I don't want you guys to miss out on a chapter. Don't forget to leave reviews and as always, I'll see you next chapter! Bye!**


	46. Chapter 46: Freedom

Chapter 46: Freedom  
=Five Months Later: Mark's POV=

I was jolted awake as my phone rang. I picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked sleepily.

"Hello, Mark. This is Dr. Cross calling from the Knoxville Mental Hospital." A man's voice said.

"Oh, Dr. Cross. I assume you called me about Sam." I replied.

"That's correct. Sam's mental levels are back to normal and we'd like you to pick him as soon as possible." Dr. Cross said.

"Alright. I'll be there in an hour or so. Thank you so much for your help, Dr. Cross." I replied.

"You're welcome. See you soon, Mark." He said and hung up. I climbed out of bed and grabbed a pair of pants and a shirt. I put my glasses on as Marie woke up.

"Who was that on the phone?" She asked as she rubbed her eyes and sat up.

"Dr. Cross. He wanted me to pick up Sam today." I answered.

"Oh." She said in a surprised and excited tone.

"Yeah so I gotta have a shower and then I'll go pick him up." I replied. She nodded and I left for the shower.

=30 Minutes Later=

"Marie, could you tell everyone that I'm gonna go get Sam but make sure they know to not bother him?" I asked.

"Sure thing. I'll do it right now." Marie answered and she left the room. I left the house and climbed into my F-150 Raptor. I started the engine and began to drive to the mental hospital. I eventually reached the hospital and parked my truck. I shut off the engine and got out. I walked to door and walked inside. I saw doctors rushing around the main lobby when I spotted Dr. Cross. I walked over to him as he looked at me.

"Mark, I'm glad you came so quickly." He said. I nodded and he gestured me to follow him. I followed him down a hallway and to his office. He opened the door and I saw Sam sitting in a chair with two security guards. Sam looked up at me and I could see the excitement in his eyes. Dr. Cross grabbed a clipboard from his desk and handed it to me.

"This is just a legal thing, you know? It just says that you, Mark Fischbach, have come to take Sam home." Dr. Cross explained. I signed the sheet and handed it back to him.

"Alright, Sam. It's time to go home." Dr. Cross said to him as he set the clipboard on his desk. Sam got up as I walked out of the door. He was escorted to the door by the guards and Dr. Cross handed me a bottle with tablets in it.

"Make sure he takes 3 a day. One in the morning, one if the afternoon, and one in the evening. It helps keep his mental levels stable." He explained and I nodded.

"Have a good day, Dr. Cross." I said as we left. He waved and turned away, walking back towards his office. I helped Sam into my truck and I started the engine.

"How've you been, Sam?" I asked as I began to drive us back home.

"G... Good." He muttered quietly. He was still quite shaken up by everything that had happened.

"I'm glad to hear that. It's nice to see that you're back." I said. He didn't say anything and we drove in silence. We reached the house and I shut the engine off. We both got out and I walked to the door and unlocked it. We both walked in and surprisingly, no one was awake aside from Marie. She walked over to us and hugged Sam. He hugged her back and they stayed like that for a little while considering Marie hadn't seen him for 6 months. They let go of each other and Marie looked at me.

"The others are still asleep." She said to me. I nodded and guided Sam to his bedroom. I grabbed the bottle Dr. Cross had given me and took 1 tablet out. I handed it to Sam and he swallowed it.

"Get some rest, Sam. We'll see you later." I said as he laid down in his bed. He nodded and I shut the door behind me as I left. I entered the living room to find Marie sitting with Toy Chica.

"Morning, Mark." She said shyly as I sat down.

"Morning, Chica. Sam's gone to bed but when he wakes up, please don't bother him too much. He's still shaken up a bit." I replied. She nodded and we sat in silence.

=Mangle's POV=

My eyes slowly opened as I woke up. I stretched and snuggled in my bed. I laid in my bed for a while, enjoying the warmth and softness of the bed. I sat up and stretched again before I climbed out of my bed. I walked to the livingroom and found Marie, Mark, and Toy Chica sitting silently. Toy Chica smiled at me before she spoke.

"Mangle." She started.

"Yes?" I asked as I sat down.

"Sam is home." She answered. I could tell my eyes lit up with excitement.

"He is? Where is he?" I asked, looking around. Chica hushed me before she giggled.

"He's sleeping right now, just don't bother him when he wakes up, okay?" She asked and I nodded. I wanted to see him right now but I didn't want to disturb him. I left for the kitchen where I began making breakfast for everyone. Chica helped me while Mark and Marie watched T.V. The next person to wake up was Foxy. She walked into the kitchen.

"I'm surprised you're up before noon." I joked and she just rolled her eyes.

"Mornin' to ye too." She joked back, making us all giggle.

"I smelt what ye'r cookin' and I just had to wake up." Foxy said.

"Right. Well, it'll be ready soon." Chica replied. She nodded and left the kitchen. By the time breakfast was ready, everyone was awake except for Sam. Me and Chica handed everyone their pancakes as we cleaned up the kitchen.

=Two Hours Later=

Mark had taken Marie, Foxy, and Freya out for a small road trip and Toy Chica went back to asleep. I was currently the only one awake when I heard a door creak open. My ears perked in curiosity when I saw Sam. He looked half a sleep as he walked to the bathroom. I felt my heart beating faster than the speed of sound. I hadn't seen him for 6 months and he still looked handsome as ever. I blushed at my natural reactions. A few minutes later he came back and saw me. A small smile crossed his face as he walked over to me. He hugged me tightly and I hugged him back.

"I missed you so much." He whispered in my ear.

"I missed you too." I whispered back as I began to cry tears of joy. I closed my eyes as tears streamed down my face. I hadn't felt so happy in so long. He let go of me and grabbed my hands.

"I will never leave you again." He said, smiling at me. I nodded as I smiled too. He wiped my tears away before he leaned in and kissed me softly. I kissed him back as I held him tightly and close to me. He pulled back as he looked into my eyes.

"Where are the others?" He asked.

"Well, Mark, Marie, Foxy, and Freya left the house and the others are asleep." I answered and he nodded. He sat down on the couch and I sat beside him as he wrapped his arm around me. I cuddled to his side as we both closed our eyes, enjoying the moment. I could feel his heart beating fast through his chest as I began to drift asleep. He too was falling asleep as his breathing slowed down a bit.

* * *

 **I'm going to have to end this chapter here. As a reminder, I will be uploading on Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays as much as possible and I'm going to try to upload throughout next week. Also, I'll be writing a one shot between 2 animatronics really soon but it won't delay Lined Up chapters at all.**


	47. Chapter 47: A Happy Ending

=Chapter 47: A Happy Ending. Sam's POV=

It had been a year now since I got out of the hospital. Life was normal again. I didn't get angry nearly as easily as before. Foxy started to talk to me again but she is still cautious around me. Freya has taken up knitting over the past year and has gotten good at it. Bonnie and Toy Bonnie both learned how to play new songs and newer guitars that I bought them. Chica's baking and cooking skills have become even better than they were before. Mangle has become even more of a sweetheart than one year ago. The restaurant shut down about 7 months ago but I still kept in contact with Mark and Jack.

I got a new job as an Architectural Manager, which brings in a mass amount of income. However, not everything has been good. My mother died just 8 weeks ago and Mark got into a car crash which paralyzed him from the waist down. I would say my life is all wrapped up now and it is now the season of joy: Christmas. I, Sam, wish you a merry Christmas and a fantastic life. Every story comes to an end and this one ended happily.

Merry Christmas and to all a good night!


End file.
